Straw hat: TREASURE HUNTER
by Coming-Of-Chaos
Summary: After a Clash with Sasuke, Naruto in up in East blue, finding out he's landed in a new world Naruto now has a new goal in life, becoming the Greatest Treasure hunter the World has ever seen!
1. Chapter 1

He Has Arrived

* * *

><p>At the Valley of the End, two powers clashed for dominance. Naruto was fighting with all his and part of the Kyuubi's might to overpower Sasuke and take him back to the village. Sasuke, well he was fighting with all his and part of the curse seal's might to kill his best friend to gain ultimate power to kill his brother. After they jumped at each other with their respective attacks, a strange sphere of energy encased the two dueling fighters, both fighters were reaching their limits.<p>

But, being as stubborn as they both are they both pushed every ounce of chakra they had into their attacks. However, after they did this, they both felt like they were on fire. Sasuke was blasted out of the ball of pure power. Naruto wasn't so lucky.

Kakashi who had just got there saw Sasuke fly out of the sphere and crash into ground unconscious. Looking back at the sphere, he realized that it was smaller than before… and getting smaller.

Watching in horror Kakashi saw Naruto just disappear before his very eyes. Well, eye. Looking down he Pick up Sasuke, not very delicately as he had just lost any and all respect he once held for the Uchiha, he started back to the village all the while one thought going through as his mind, _(Tsunade is going to kill this traitor!) _and somehow he found his self not careing.

Inside the Votex Naruto who had been pull in to his mind was running to the Kyuubi cage in fear at seeing the seal being broken down and fading away!

"KYUUBI! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON, WHY IS THE SEAL FELLING A PART!" Naruto yell in total panick as the Kyuubi just growl in reply.

**"It because of the Damnable curse seal's the Uchiha was using!" **Kyuubi roared out as he went on. **"The Seal is Breaking down and soon it will be destroy! A LONG WITH ME!" **He yell the last part in fury at his incoming demise while Naruto look like he was going to really lose it!

"How is that even possible? No forget that how do we fix it?" Naruto yell, while it true he didn't like the Kyuubi, he did Not want to see the fox demon destroy and somehow the idea of seal also going seem like a bad thing to Naruto, might have to do with the fact that the seal was INSIDE HIM!

**"WE CAN'T!" **the Kyuubi replyed Making Naruto eyes go wide **"Not only that but it seem that the mix between my chakras and those of the curse seal's has cause a rip between worlds to open!"**

"What happening now!" asked Naruto in shock, the situation worsened by the second.

**"Your being pull into a new world, and because Sasuke is not coming with you I don't think you'll ever be able to come back here agin!" **Kyuubi said with a look of pity as he could feel how the boys hearth sink at that and while it true he hated Naruto with passion, Hell there was only two other humans Kyuubi hated more: Madara of the Uchiha clan and that bastard of a father the boy had... But It Respect the boy for his dream and wouldn't have mind being having the hokage as his Jinchuriki.

**_(I don't have time for this if there is to be any part of me left I need to act now!) _**Kyuubi thought as he sent his Red demonic chakra crawling from the depths of what was left of his cage and had it quickly enveloped a suprised Naruto.

"Hey, hey, hey, what are you doing now!" Naruto yell.

**"My death is unavoidable this much I know. BUT! I! WILL! NOT! DISAPPEAR! COMPLETELY!" **Kyuubi roar out loud as Naruto felt all the chakra being push into his body.

**"So I am flooding your system what left of my power which is at most '30 percent now' to do with it as you please, but where ever you go, Try not to die too young!" **Kyuubi finish as the last of the broken seal came down on them with one last thought going though the foxs mind **_(Goodbye Naruto, we WON"T see each other agin!) _**with that everything went black!

-00000-

* * *

><p><strong>File island<strong>

About fifty feet over the beach a rift opened emitting Naruto who fell out. His first sensation was falling.

"AHHHHHH!" **SPLASH!** he hit the middle of the sea right next to the beach. His last conscious thought _(Damn, you Sasuku!) _he lost consciousness.

A blue hair woman who look to be in her mid to late 30s wearing a brown ragged cloak coving her right shoulder and a buckit and fishing rod in her left hand happened to be on her way home from fishing when she saw the rift open up causing her to step back in suprise as the ragget cloak she was waring started blowing from the wind that the rift made showing no arm on the right side.

She saw the body of the boy floating on the surface not moving, without thinking she dove in and made her way to him rolling the boy over so that his face was out of the water and started pulling him to safety. She dragged him up on the bank and took a look at him drawing back in horror.

"What the hell happen to him!" The lady at exclaimed upon seeing all the wounds he had, her eyes wide even more when said wounds started healing right be for her eyes at super speed, for five whole minute she did nothing but watch as every fatel, Major, and miner wound closed up and disappear from the boys body with out so much as a scar.

"Well! That was.. New!" The lady said at the boy then put her hand on his chest and could it move every time he breathe.

"That a good sigh!" she said picking the boy up in her one arm. "Since leaving you here not a good ldea, I guess your coming home with me!"

The lady said walking to were her buckit of fish and fishing rod was at while thinking that she'd have the town Doctor look at him, until the boy wake and then they go from there _(If this had beem 13 years ago I'd be freaking out about this, wouldn't I?) _the lady muse as she thought back to the three year she spend in the Grandline _(That the Grandline for you it make the abnormal seem normal.) _waking up to the buckit of fish and fishing rod she sigh in annoyance.

"It times like this I wish I still had my right arm." the lady mutter while putting the boy down then putting buckit and rod on top of him before carefully picking the boy back up and heading to her cabin to call the Doctor.

* * *

><p><strong>A Years Later <strong>

A 13 yeah old Naruto Uzumaki could now be seen running out of a forest and in to town with what look like a compose in his hand, looking around he spoted his target, a Bar.

"Hey, Ikarya-Baachu!" Naruto yell slaming open the doors, Needless to say, this piqued the interest of all the groups in the Bar, even more so when a woman jump up off her chair, grab it and promptly threw the thing at the blond who call her that and knocked him down.

"How many time have I told you not to call me that!" The woman name Ikarya yell and while Naruto would normal have got back up and yell back at her he knew that was not a good Idea.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, sorry Ikarya-san ." Naruto said waking up to her with the chair and handed it to her before showing the compose.

"But I wanted to ask about this compose." Naruto said as Ikaruga take hold of the compose and gain a small smile as it brough back all kinds of memorys, she was also glad see that Naruto was making great work at coming out of his depression.

After Naruto had waken up it had been easy for Ikarya to get him to tell her where he came from and while she had been suprise at hear he was from a another world 'but not by much,' it was the complete mess of depression Naruto had became that really had her worry. His eyes and face had turn dark red from his many nights of tears and because he didn't eat much at first the boy became a bit thin.

Ikaruga did her best to comforted him and help the boy to move on with his life, yes he could never go home agin but he was still a live and that what matter.

"Really boy how many times must I tell you not to call me that?" Ikarya said as she give him a look, having never been one to like being call old but let it go for now as she you down at the thing in her hand.

"This is what call Eternal Poses and from the name of it I'd it from one of the islands you get to early on in the Grandline call Drumkingdom, where did you get this anyway?" Ikarya ask.

"Found it wash up on the beach, anyway can you tell me more about you time as a treasure hunter!" That got a real big smile on she face at being able to talk about her past as a treasure hunter or treasurer as they were some time call.

"Well what do you want to hear about, because as you know I was pretty infamous and had a 173,000,000 berri bounty on my head for all the Trouble I made for the The World Government!" Ikarya said trying not to sound too cocky at her fame and getting a look of excitement from Naruto, while he may have gotten over depression the only time Naruto really had a look of joy on his face was when he was hearing about her many past adventure.

"Anyone, just tell me a new one I haven't heard!" Ikarya nodded but then a Question came to mind that she had been meaning to ask for a while now.

Why do you like hearing so much about my adventure in the Grandline anyway?" she ask and while Ikarya didn't think it would matter much, she did want to know.

"Because I want to become a treasure hunter too! And travel the world just like you did!" Naruto exclaimed in excitement getting a look of shock from Ikarya.

"But, but, what about school, your friends, that cute little girl Mai who like you?" Ikarya said then grimaced as though she had swallowed something particularly unpleasant, and then uttered thirteen words she had never expected to use together.

"I thought you were going to make me in to a real granny!" while Ikarya hated being called old in anyway Ikarya was happy to be the one responsible for Naruto and look forward to the day where she had her own 'grand kids' to spoil.

"Meh, school is boring, My friends just want to play all the time, and yeah Mai's nice in all but I think Ken like her too. Beside I was rise as a shinobi so I think I can take what ever the sea can throw at me" Naruto said causing Ikarya to sigh seeing that she really needed to get the hazardous risky of going to that sea though to him.

"If your taking about that power of yours, then need I remind you that you can't control it! At all!" Ikarya said causing Naruto to grimace, three months ago Ikarya ask to see jutsu's and found out that the only jutsu he could use was Rasengan.

Shadow clone and everthing else was gone and not only that but because he lost the Shadow clone jutsu Naruto could only use the Rasengan up to stage two, but that wasn't what Ikarya was getting at.

Naruto could now feel the demonic chakras of Kyuubi and unlike before he could draw it out easly with out the need ask first, but when Ikarya had ask to see how much he could pull out now they had found to their dismay that that wasn't the best idea after all.

"If you recall, I had to use all my power just to knock you out before you attack the town!" Ikarya said reminding him with a seriously look on her face.

"Yeah, Okay, I get it!" Naruto said at last understanding everything she was saying. "I have a long ways to go and I need lot of training, But you'll see I'll be one of the greats- NO the greats treasure hunter ever!" Naruto said with a look of that told her he really ment it.

"I'll even found the treasure YOU were after, **Sapphire sword of the ocean!**"

"Your seriously going to look for the sapphire sword?" Ikarya ask, Naruto nodded.

"Even though you know, it was looking for that sword that cause me to lose ARM!" agin Naruto nodded, Ikarya sight as she got up.

"I guess there only one thing to do." she said looking at him then grinned at the boy.

"I'm going to have to train you so that you don't get your self kill in only one year won't?" Naruto grinned widely at this and nodded vigorously as they walk out the door.

"Come on let go down to the beach in get started!" Ikarya said laughing at Naruto's enthusiasm.

"Okay!" Naruto yell!

"Oh and Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"You still have to go to school." Ikarya smirked as the boys face droped at that.

"AWWWWWWWWW!"

-00000-

* * *

><p><strong>Three Years Later - File island beach<strong>

A sixteen year old Naruto could now be seen standing ON the water about a mile from the beach with Ikarya ten feet away from him, even with everything Ikarya had seen in her life time this was the one thing that she thought was truly amazing knowing if she had this power years ago she might not have lost her arm.

Ikarya was training Naruto on getting better control of the Kyuubi chakras but she called it haki or red haki. The goal of doing this was to make sure he didn't lose control agin,- "Why am I doing this agin?" -something she was getting tire of telling him.

"Like I said while the Kyube or what ever call may be gone, that power is still new to you so doing things like this will help you in controling it better!"

"Ah I can control it just fine, I don't need anymore training with how strong I am already!" Naruto replyed with a smug look.

"Yes, yes, yes, your strong I know but you still have time to get stronger even more so since you don't know the limit of your power yet." Ikarya try to expail.

"That so." He said with an extremely apathetic look, If looks could kill Naruto'd be a smoldering pile of ash from the glare she sent him.

"Look boy if you go in to the Grandline with that altitude you'll most likely die in the first five days!" Ikarya said coldly causing Naruto to finich. "I thought once like you, thinking that as long as I have power I can do anything. That I was invincible and immortal! I was wrong!"

"Naruto I never told you how I lost my arm have I?" Ikarya ask having calm down and there was some hesitation for Naruto at her question for a moment.

"You said it was lost when you first enter the knew world." Naruto replied and Ikarya close her eyes and nodded before looking at him agin.

"That right, but do you know how I lost it?" Naruto shook his head at this. "Naruto when I first enter the new world I stop at a island to stouk up on suppey before sitting off agin."

"But a nasty storm came out of no where and all ships were told to wait out the storm." Ikarya had Naruto's complete attention "Storms were something that could swim from one island to the next with out much troubles, so this didn't mean much to me," Ikarya eyes down cast at this as she went on with her story.

"However the storm that I saw had to have been one of the worse I've ever seen! Self-preservation told to just stay at the island onto the strom stop, But the part of me that loved a challenge wanted to push forward and try to past the storm to the next island."

"I think I know where this leads," Naruto mused sadly. "You challenge the storm."

"And lost, realizing there was no way for me to past I make it I try to head back when a seaking came before me! I mange to beat the seaking and get back to the island but only at the cost of my arm."

Looking up in to Naruto's eyes Ikarya made sure to get her point a cross. "Naruto I don't know if I'd have been able to reach my Dream or not, But I do know that I hadn't been so foolhardy and knew my limits I could have gone on much longer then I did!" Ikarya eyes then take on a softer look.

"I'm not saying you can't become a great treasurer, just that it take time." Ikarya smile when she saw him nodded.

"Your young, you have all the time in the world so their no need for you go running off head strong and making the same mistake as I did." Naruto sighed but nodded agan then smile.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter how long it take I'm still going to be the best treasurer in the world!" Ikarya laugh at his words and went along with it.

"You'd better be, anything less and you'd make me look bad..." the two burst out laughing at this.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ten years later<span>**

"Well that boys finally gone, eh, Ikarya- san." Said a now adult Mai.

An old man name Ginbo just grumbled. "I never thought he'd actually do it, I wonder if he'll, even last a year out there on his own?"

"Have some fate Ginbo, he is my boy after all." Said Ikarya before turnning to the front of the Bar.

"I would like to buy everyone a round of drinks! This is a joyous occasion, my kid just set out to sea!" A large cheer came from all the patrons in the bar as Ikarya look out the window to the Ocean with a smile.

"Good luck Naruto."

-00000-

In an old fishing boat that was foating out in the sea, a 25 year old Naruto could be seen looking though a black book with a goofy smile on his face. Grinning as he look up at the gulls flying over head. Naruto had become a tall man who stood at about Six foot two.

He wore black boots, covered mostly by a pair of black pants and a brown leather belt. He had a zipped up black sleeveless vest with a high collar. He also wore black fingerless gloves with metal plates placed over the knuckles. The right glove ran halfway up his forearm while the left ran up to just below his shoulder.

"Boy, it sure is a nice day to head out to sea." He quipped looking back down at the black book.

"Now lets see. It seem it'll be awhile before I hit the spot where I need to be for this voyage, but I got all the time in the world so there's no worry." Nauto said back jumping up and throwing his hands in to the air.

"LOOK OUT WORLD, HERE I COME! THE GREAT TREASURE HUNTER YOU'VE EVER SEEN, BELIEVE IT!"

* * *

><p>To be continued.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto and One Piece nor do I own any of the characters from either series. I'm not making any money off of this story and all rights belong solely to their respective owners.

Last months in the East blue sea

* * *

><p><strong>Kinku Island-three months later<strong>

The waters of East blue this morning are as calm as the morning sun, out in the sea about ten miles away from Kinku Island was our favorite blonde fishing boat can be seen floating out in the middle. However though it was Naruto's boat, at the moment he wasn't on it.

"Hey dad how long do you think he'll be?" a boy with stick-straight black hair and his chocolate brown eyes wearing a blue shirt and white shorts ask, a man looking like an older version wearing a brown jumpsuit look down to his son from the crane that had been added to the ship.

"I don't know son but he told us to wait here, so that just what we'll." He said with a hard look knowing his boy want to go under as well, the boy pout said he was right.

"But it been three hour! What if he's in trouble, maybe I should just 'Splash!' Naruto-Oniisan!" the boy exclaim at seeing the blond haired man's head pop out of the water, taking of his air mask Naruto shook of the water on his face before looking up.

"Hey Mic, yo Manson-San here the hook to the net. Pull em up!" Naruto call swing the his hook to the crane's hook.

"Oniisan, does this mean you find it!? Mic ask in excitement while watching Naruto rise up out of the water and standing on it like he was standing on ground, (_Man that cool! He got to teach me how to do that one day!_) Mic thought.

"Yep it all here." Naruto said with a grin as the rope tie to the hook begin rising out of the water.

"I got to admit I had my doubt, but it look like you came through." Manson said as the crane pulling out a net holding over half a dozens treasure chests from the water.

* * *

><p><strong>The Manson's house<strong>

After stopping by the gold exchange place Mr. Manson, his Son, and Naruto who was carrying a suitcase now walk into the Manson small home at about 5:00 P.M., the great smell of food cooking reach their noses, walking into the kitchen we see a woman brown hair woman with Mic chocolate brown eyes finishing setting everyone's plates.

"Oh you guys are back. So how the hunt go today?" Ms. Manson ask as her son came running over to her with a big grin on his face.

"It was just as Naruto-Oniisan said there was over 15,000,000 berris bury right outside the Island!" Mic said much to his mom's surprise, When they had agreed to let Naruto stay there it had been because he gave them two weeks worth of rent. She and her husband hadn't thought he was telling the truth about him being a Treasure hunter.

"Yeah, well it more like 13,940,000 after the gold exchange rate." Naruto sheepishly said, rubbing the back of his head. Mr. Manson came clapping him on the back.

"Hey the fact that you were telling the truth about being is a huge shock as it is but that you really know what you're doing is even more of an, eh Treasure hunter! Forget the exchange rate let just be happy with what we got, okay." Mr. Manson said as Naruto just gave him a dry smirk.

"You're just happy you're getting 25%." Mr. Manson just grin as they sit at the table to eat, Ms. Manson made a pot roast for dinner after eating Naruto begin giving them their part of the find leaving him with still over 9,590,000 berris.

"Well that it, I guess it time for me to get going." Naruto said gathering his things as he got ready leave much to everyone surprise, Mic was the first to speak up.

"Hey you can't leave yet you still have show me how to walk on water!" Ms. Manson look at her husband who just a careless shrug.

"Weird as it is, yes the guy can really walk on water." Ms. Manson just shake her head before looking back at the packing up blond.

"Putting aside how... odd you are, don't you think you can stay a while longer?" Ms. Manson ask as her and husband came to Naruto. "My wife right, It not going to kill you to stay a day longer."

"Thank but I'm just a rookie Treasure hunter. I got to keep moving if I'm going to be known as the best." Naruto said grinning back at them, however just then the front door burst open and someone ran in. It was their next door neighbor, and he was holding a shotgun.

"Michael, quick grab your guns! We need to get to the Docks, right now." the man said shaking as Naruto and the others jump at their feet.

"Why, what going on?" Michael ask as everyone was on their toes.

"It Pirate's! Their attacking the docks!" the man yell gaining a look of shock on their faces, however Naruto's turn to a bestial grin as he began going through his duffle bag and pull out a long katana with a black handle. It has a cross-shaped guard, and a black sheath, though mostly black, the sheath and the handle both have thin yet elaborate gold designs on them.

"Naruto-Oniisan, are you going to fight as well?" Mic ask with stars in his eyes as Naruto put the katana under his belt.

"Yep, been wondering when I run into some Pirate's." Naruto said moving to the door with Michael and his friend.

"You guys be careful." Ms. Manson pulling her son by the ear to keep him from following. The three then left and made their way to the dock.

* * *

><p><strong>Kinku Island-docks<strong>

The Marines and the town folks were doing everything they could to hold the Pirate's back but they were losing ground fast.

"Look out!" one of the Marines yelled as a cannonball flew out at them and explode, blowing the Marines in front of it away and into unconsciousness.

"Why don't you just give up? You can't stop us!" the captain of the Pirate's said with a cocky smirk as his crew moves forward.

"All we want is to re stock our supplies, may be stay and have a little fun too." he added looking at the town women with a pervert look making the town men growl but were glad the fighting stop for a moment, the captain in charge of the Marines walked out in front.

"If it supplies you want we'll give you all you need, but in return I ask that your crew leave this town at once." Captain said bitterly he didn't like making deals with Pirate's but at this point he had no choice but to try in reason with them. You can see the smugness on the Pirate captain's face.

"See now that the proper way to deal with the situation." Pirate captain said leaning back.

"But this town has some fine looking woman, I don't see why we can't stay for a week or two, hmm?" the Marines captain growl knowing now they had to fight and hope that in some way they'd win.

"Well that might be one reason right there." a voice said causing everyone mayor turned to see Naruto standing right behind them. The blond who just walk into the docks strode right past the Marine captain and was standing in front of the Pirate's. Naruto then head tilting like some curious puppy.

"Really I was hoping that the attacking Pirates would be someone more famous like Buggy the clown or Don Krieg. But you guys are, who are you?" Naruto ask nearly causing everyone to face fault. The Pirate captain' gain a vine on his face.

"Uzumaki-san, you shouldn't make them anymore angrier than they already-" that as far Michael Manson got as one of the nameless Pirate pulled a flintlock pistol out of his sash and pointed it at Naruto's head at blank range with an audible 'click'.

"Too late! for in insulting us like that he got to- BAM!" that as far as the Pirate got, for just a moment he felt a hand touch the back of his head before being smashed face first into the ground, Likely having a skull fractura.

The Pirates were shocked to see one of their own taken down so quickly and easily at the hands of a single man, even the Marines had their jaws on the ground at seeing this.

"How dare you!"

"What kind of dirty..."

"Oh shut up, how many people have you guys kill, you're not saint's, so stop acting like you've got any right to complain." Naruto inquired, a big hint of smugness in his voice.

"Get him!" the Pirate captain yell as his crew charged with their swords raised.

"Marines at the ready!" the Marines captain call but stop at Naruto holding his hand up.

"Relax I got this." Naruto said before racing off to the oncoming Pirate's what happened next, was anyone's guess as the battle literally ended in ten seconds. Whether it be a trick of the eyes, or if the blond had a devil fruit, or whatever. All they could tell you is this. Ten seconds ago at least two dozens Pirate were charging at the blonde next they were hitting the ground left and right likely have been knock out.

"Well now this is a surprise." the Pirate captain said seeing all his men on the ground groaning not all that sure what happen.

"What the hell? I thought Pirate were supposed to be strong!" Naruto mutter having not even really been trying, (_At this rate if I want to get a real fight I'll have to go to the Grand Line._) Naruto thought with a frown- CLAP-CLAP-CLAP -but the clapping caught his attention as he looked up and saw the Pirate captain grinning down to him.

"Not bad, not bad at all." he said standing up showing off his a wild and aggressive appearance, dark hair growing out past his shoulders, a long thin scar running down the left side of his face while wearing an elegant eye patch having a gold-like lining and a chain as one of the straps, and he also wear a red Captain coat.

"I don't suppose I could convince you join my crew, hmm?" the Pirate captain said pulling out a giant battle axe.

"Eh, why would I join a no talent crew like your? 'BOOM'" as soon as Naruto sentence ended the the Pirate captain jump down right in front of him.

"You might have beaten my crew, but don't look down on Jongo the Giant!" He said standing at 9 feet 7 inches. "It my job to look on down on you."

"Somebody's been eating their veggies." Naruto remarked.

The blond showed no sign of intimidation to the man tower over him, but was ready to go, (_This guy is fast! That how he beat my crew so quickly._) Jongo thought readying his axe. (_Trying to hit him is pointless, even though I'm stronger, he is faster_.) taking a stands with his axe held out high, Naruto likewise held up his fist, ready for anything.

(_However as long as I put a enough strengths in my plow than even if he dodges my attack, he should be sent flying from the sheer force of it slamming into the ground!_) Jongo thought once more, raising his axe into the air (_Leaving an opening for me to attack._) with that Jongo slammed his axe down at Naruto aiming to cut him and but knowing he would dodge, however much to his and everyones elses surprise Naruto didn't move and instead caught the axe in his fingerless gloves hand.

"How?" Jongo gasp as he tried to yank his axe out of Naruto's grasp, but it was a futile effort.

"Huh, looks like your size has nothing to do with your strength." Naruto mutter then let go of the blade, causing the Pirate to stumble backwards slightly. Seeing an open, Naruto swiftly delivered a powerful uppercut to the Jongo's stomach. Spit flew from the his mouth as he flew up into the sky for a moment and fell to the stone ground with a loud thud, obviously unconscious.

"Seriously?" Naruto complained as he looked down at all the Pirates on the ground.

"This was way too easy." everyone at the dock look on in shock at seeing all those Pirates taken out so easily when they had been having so much trouble. Turning around Naruto headed back to the stunned crowd who was making way for him.

"Hey Manson-San since we're done here let head back. I still need to get my stuff from your home." Naruto said Michael slowly nodded heading back to town. Everyone at the dock where still in shock at what they saw, well everyone but the Marines captain who was stare at Naruto as if he just won a prize.

"Petty officer Kenny!" the Marines captain call as a young Marines with red hair came to his side.

"Yes sir." the Petty officer said with an salut.

"Get the den den mushi ready for use." the Marines captain said as Officer Kenny saluted him once more and was off (_This is my lucky day. If I tell Marine Vice Admiral Stainless about this guy and if he joins the Marines, I'll get that promotion I've been dreaming of in no time_.) Marines captain thought with a grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Night time<strong>

The sun had just set and from what Naruto heard the Battle axes Pirates had all had put into jail, Michael Manson and his son were helping Naruto pack the last of his things into his boat.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay in pick up the bounty ? Michael ask once more.

"I hear that guy had 7,000,000 bounty on his head."

"Nah I'm a Treasure Hunter not a Bounty Hunter, " Naruto said pulling the anchor up. "I only beat them because they were causing you guys trouble."

"Well it been real." Naruto said waving to them as his boat pulled off.

"Naruto-Oniisan! You better come back and teach me how to walk on water like you said you would!" Mic yell causing parents to grin and Naruto to laugh.

"Sure kid, you bet." Naruto yell back.

"Take care of yourself, boy." Michael call out.

"Come back again someday." Ms. Manson added

"Thanks and I will!" Naruto wave as he sail off into the deep blue sea.

* * *

><p><strong>Reelin Island-two months later<strong>

A group of bandits marching through a small town is the scene we come to as they stop at a local bar knowing their target is inside.

"So you're sure it him, Bochi?" the tallish one of their group ask wearing a red cloak, the call Bochi who had a blue mohawk and holding two switchblades nodded.

"Yeah Boss it him, Demon eyes Naruto the Treasure Hunter!" Bochi exclaimed with a grin.

"If take him out we'll be famous and Rich!"

"Yeah they say he also has over 500 hundred million berris from his hunts!" the Boss said lucking his lips at the mere thought of all that money being his.

"I don't know Boss they also say he's a powerful Bounty Hunter, right next to Roronoa Zoro." one of the smaller bandits spoke nervous at the thought of fighting the blond.

"Doesn't matter! There 50 of us and only one him." Bochi spoke up ready to see some blood.

"Plus we got the Boss too."

"That right now lets go!" The Boss yell kicking open the doors to the bar causing everyone who was inside having fun to be quiet as the bandits pile nearly filling up the bar and their eyes were all on the one single blond sitting at a stool eating an apple pie and a sword resting next to his stool.

"I'll say this once, I got no use for any of you here so if ya don't want to get hurt stay where you are!" The commanded had everyone even the Bartender who was from cleaning his glass stop moving... But the blond just kept on eating.

"As for you," he yell to the blond.

"Your Demon eyes Naruto right!?" this cause the blond to stop in mid bite.

"I am, and you are?" Naruto spoke for the first time since they came in.

"Jim. Chainsaw Jim! The Boss of the Reelin mountain bandits!" he yell throwing the cloak off to show the pair of chainsaws on his arms, Naruto turn his head just a little before sighing and turn back.

"Great, a low level bandit looking to make a score." Naruto mumble taking another bite of his pie, it's goes with out saying the bandits were not happy to hear that.

"Punk! Are you looking down on us!" Jim yelled but Naruto didn't seem to pay him any mind and just kept on eating pissing them off more.

'RRRrruuhhHHH!' turning back to them Naruto raised an eyebrow at the chainsaws now in full roar.

"I really am not in the mood." Naruto mutter turning away from them once more.

"If you guys leave now, you won't get hurt." those words was the last drop in the bucket as Boss Jim give out a giant war cry before rushing at the blond who back was still to him and-

-00000-

'B BRRRRR IIIIIIIO OHHHHHHHHHH'

"AAAAAaaaaHHHHHhhhh!"

-00000-

"Come on! Hurry!' A Marines captain yelled as he and his me rush over to the bar the mountain bandits were said to have came.

"We're here!" he Shouted as everyone came to a stop, as much as he wanted to rush in the Marines captain had to make sure his men were ready for this.

"Now remember men, Chainsaw Jim's weak points are his eldow joints so aim for there as for the rest of the bandits, just take them out!" the Marines captain order incheing to take down the man he had been hunt for nearly a year now 'Yes Captain!" all his men yelled at once readying their muskets as there leader kick the door in.

"Chainsaw Jim! Your are under-" before the Marines captain could even get off half of his speech his words die in his throat at the scene he came into. The bar was a mess that much he coming but what he didn't see coming was all the bandits being beat half to death.

"What... What happen... here?" the Marines captain barely got out while looking over the bandits were still on the ground groaning in pain, other hd half their body smash into the walls or ceiling but the that stood out the most to him was Chainsaw Jim's... his chainsaws had been ripped off and destroyed and he was a bloody mess in a wall.

"C... C... Captain." the Bartender call out from his hinding place, seeing him the Marines captain walk over to the man.

"I see the Marines sent some help but as you can see it a little to late." bartender said and the Marines nodded.

"Yes I can see that but can you tell me what happen here?" Bartender sigh not really sure what to say.

"I guess the best way to say it is, half an hour ago a blond hair man came in here to get something to eat." bartender begain 'Then in just 20 minutes Chainsaw Jim and his mountain bandits came out of no where calling him Naruto that famous Bounty Hunter."

"Are you for real!?" the Marines captain said unable to believe such a person was here with out him knowing.

"Yes and it only take a minute for the fighting to start," Bartender wave his hand through his hair as he eyes widen. "It all seem like it happen in a flash, one moment they were rushing at him the next they were beat into the ground."

"And were is he now?" the Marines captain finally spoke wanting to meeting the guy who did this.

"After it was all over, he just up and left." the Bartender but then added.

"I think the one thing that scary me the most," Bartender felt a chill run up his back as the words came from his mouth. "is that through it all he never use his sword."

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown place<strong>

Walking down the road leading where he park his ship we see our favorite blond carrying a large bag supplies and reading a newspapers a getting a little piss off.

"The Demon eyes, the Treasure Hunter? One of the two twin demons of the East blue sea?! What the hell is this crap!?" Naruto yelled throwing the newspaper in the air, Naruto had only taken down Pirates and bandits when he ran into them and that twin demons bullshits? He never even mat Roronoa Zoro let along work with him. And to make matters worse rumor had it some Vice Admiral was looking for him.

"Doesn't seem like I can stay in East blue much longer." Naruto mutter reaching his ship.

* * *

><p><strong>Logue Town- One month later<strong>

Naruto stood at the entrance to Logue Town after docking his boat. It was a very large town. Much bigger then Reelin Island. "Wow this place, this place hasn't change at all." Naruto said smiling at being back here, already knowing where he needed to go, quickly headed to the shipping port worker handing him some berris and a list of things to have there waiting for him when he got back.

Heading down one of Logues main roads Naruto came up to his target a weapons shop. 'Ding' the door bell ring causing a short man, with black hair that goes to the sides of his head to wake up, he had tan skin and wears a blue shirt, his nose his red, also.

"Huh, a customer?' the short man half a sleep ask until the young man came into view making him go wide eyeded at realizing who it was.

"Yo Ippon-san, long time no see." Naruto said grining at the middle age man.

"Naruto!" Ippon exclaimed in excitement jumping over the his counter up the blond surprised at how much bigger he gotten.

"Your huge kid! How ya been?" he ask glad to see the kid and happy for a customer, Naruto sheepishly smile before repling.

"Great, just great. But I kind of need this blade of mine clean," Naruto said handing him a long katana with a black handle and a cross-shaped guard.

"The Meitou Yubashiri eh, but it looks like haven't even used it once." Ippon said some what unhappy one of his best blades hadn't been used in ten years. Naruto gave a sheepish laught at that as he was handed the sword back.

"Sorry but I haven't really ran into a fight that called for it's use." Naruto replied and Ippon sigh, he knew the kid was strong even so wasn't there one person in this blasted east blue sea that had what it take to make this guy go all out.

"Fine but I'd better hear about you using this baby one day." Ippon said heading to the back while Naruto looked around, the store had a lot more weapons then the last time he was there and while scaning the place hos eyes stop at a barrow that seem to be holding noting but cheap sword yet he could feel a dark aura coming from it turning to walk over there to it -Ding- the doorbell ring atop as a large man with short white hair wearing a big white coat with black fur on it and black pants walk in. He opened his mouth and waves of smoke came out of it.

"Captain Smoker." Naruto grined darkly while smoker just crossed his arms and lend in the door way.

"I'd heard you were back in town, wanted to see for myself." Smoker said looking him up in down. "You've grown up."

Thank, but I won't be staying long." Naruto replyed walking over back to the counter, smoker just look on for a moment before speaking again.

"You could stay for good, why not join the Marines now that your old enough." Naruto grined disappeared as his eye lids lower and any humor left him.

"Sorry but to my knowledge, at least five out of the nine levels of hell haven't froze over yet!" the look on Smoker's face clearly said he wasn't happy with the blond words.

"Why not?" Smoker ask but than felt like smacking himself as he knew full well why Naruto wouldn't join.

"Boy someday your gonne have to let go of what happen all them year ago." the two just stare at one another not saying a word, a heavy atmosphere around them, to the point the one might think a fight would break out.

"Hey, I'm back! and-" Ippon had just walked in holding three web stones and two cans of cleaning grease, however he stop dead in his tracks at seeing Smoker in his shop staring down Naruto and frown.

"Smoker! Who said you could come in?" Ippon growned heading behind his counter and handed Naruto the items while the blond ask how much but the shop keeper just wave him off.

"Forget it, my wife a kill me if she found out I chager Ikarya kid." Ippon said satting back at his counter. "Just make sure you put that blade to good use.

Naruto just nodded and turn to the door way, Smoker was still there his lock on Naruto as he begin walking forward. It seem like forever before he reach him but as the two came face to face Ippon fear have war on his hand... than Smoker spoke at last.

"I'm not gonna try to force you to join." Smoker stop for a moment making sure their eyes were locked. "Just make sure whatever type of person you become."

"It not one that I have to hunt down." at the end of his words the gave each other powerful glare before Naruto finally walk past heading back to the docks, now wanting to leave the town as soon as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Least day in the east blue sea<strong>

"So this is Reverse Mountain!" Naruto exclaimed from his boat looking at the door way into the Grand Line as well as to the next stage of his life. The grin on his face look like it would split his face in half, the meeting he had with Smoker may had been a buzz kill but this is what he was waiting for. A new Adventure was about to start for him and he was rearing to go!

"Get ready Grand Line, because you haven't seen someone like me before!" Naurto yell sailing off.

* * *

><p>To be continued<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto and One Piece nor do I own any of the characters from either series. I'm not making any money off of this story and all rights belong solely to their respective owners.

Grand line and the Straw hats

* * *

><p><strong>Little Garden<strong>

"Well now this is a might fine pickle I've gotten myself in." Naruto muse looking at his boat that had been brought on land by a new friend of his so he can try and repair it.

"GEGYAGYAGYAGYAGYA! That because you're an idiot! GEGYAGYA!"

"SHUT UP GIANT-OUJI SAN!" Naruto yell at the massive man behind him laughing his ass off. It had been three weeks since he enter the Grand line and the first place sail to was a Whiskey Peak which he later found out was in fact a den of bounty hunters, so after taking out a few dozen of them the young treasurer quickly split that scene going on with his journey but mat a snag in his plans, the fishing boat he was using damn near sink before he reach Little Garden.

"GEGYAGYAGYA! But it true what were you thinking coming to the Grand line with a boat in that shape?" Dorry the giant laugh and Naruto found himself joining in.

"Well Ikarya-Baachu always said I was bad in planning ahead." they both laugh even harder at that knowing it was true, having nothing else to do Dorry got up picking up his huge broadsword with him.

"Well I'm hungry so I'll go get us something to eat." he said walking off, and Naruto knew he had been lucky to make such a great friend, when he first got to the island, when Naruto had got here hefirst begin looking around the large forest for a town or something but ended up running into the Giant warrior Dorry who he was sure he have to fight at first but turn out the guy was cool as hell and glad to have someone else on the island to talk to.

Though Dorry had been nice enough to bring his boat on land that still didn't solve his problem, which was how the hell he was gonna get off this island.

The keel which is like his ship's backbone was broken. This was the most critical part of most ships and it being broken meant the ship could never be fixed and would practically sink on the way to the next island.

"Man what a pain." Naruto sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>With Dorry<strong>

Dorry had been walking through the jungle looking for something to eat, thank to the climate of the island it was a perfect habitat for dinosaurs meaning there was always a meal on hand. Seeing a Diplodocus knew he had find dinner but then upon looking closer to his surprise another human was here, playing on the dinosaurs head and seem to be having fun... at least on to the thing ate him.

Acting fast he quickly rush there in a flash and cut the long necks head off with the teenage human falling out of it's neck. and landed in his hand

"GE GYA GYA GYA GYA GYA! I see I've found another lively human on Little Garden."

"I, Dorry greatest warrior of Elbaf welcome you!" Dorry bellowed once more.

"Wow a Giant!" The boy gasp while the blue haired girl down below him eyes went wide open at this.

"This is the first time I saw one of them." she whispered while trying to wake up what look like a big duck. "I always thought they were just stories.

"I would like to ask you to come to my house... both of you." the girl gasp at realizing he saw her as well.

* * *

><p><strong>With Naruto<strong>

"Nope, it gone." Naruto mutter jumping off his ship, he had hope he come do enough replies to the ship for one last voyage but the Keel was too far gone his only hope was to build a small boat and pray it get him close enough to an island.

"Too bad, I really wanted to do one last voyage on this old ship." Naruto sigh sadly before hearing the giant footsteps of Dorry, turning to him Naruto was surprise to see him carrying two humans like him and, a horse size, sport bill? What the HELL!?

"GEGYAGYAGYA! I come back bearing food, and new friends!" Dorry bellowed carrying a dinosaur's head and setting down the boy and girl, the latter looking like she was scared out of her mind.

"Awww. When you said you had another guest, I thought he'd be a giant too." the boy said pouting and Naruto wasn't too sure how to take that or what to say at all."

"Luffy-san that rude." the girl reprime him but this guy Luffy just laugh confusing Naruto as to what was so funny.

"Hahaha, sorry about that Vivi." Luffy said before confusing even more Naruto by holding out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Luffy! Let be friends." Naruto just blink at the kid and Vivi face faulted wonder how this guy was her captain again. It hadn't taken long for Dorry to start a fire and get the food cooking, but Luffy being Luffy was eating the food while it was getting done.

"I gotta admit this is one damn good lunch box." Naruto said eating half of Luffy lunch with Dorry eating the rest.

"Yeah it is, but it too damn small to really enjoy." Dorry added with Luffy finishing off a big chunk of meat he rip from the bone.

"Glad you guys like it, I'd have to kick your asses if you didn't." Naruto and Dorry just laugh at that.

"Just try it kid, I'd beat the crap out of ya." Naruto said causing Dorry to laugh even harder.

"What funny humans I have here. GEGYAGYA." Dorry said chuckling while Vivi just look on noticing how while the three were getting long.

"Did these people really just meet? It feel like they known each other for least ten years." Vivi said to herself as Karoo her giant duck kept sipping his drink next to her.

"By the way where are you two from anyway?" Luffy ask as Dorry and Naruto turn to him.

"I came from a place called Elubabu, it somewhere in the Grand line." Dorry replied first.

"Well unlike him I come from East blue." Naruto said causing Luffy perk up.

"Hey me too!" Luffy cheered and Naruto laugh but then Luffy take on a thinking pose and cock his head to the side.

"Hmm Naruto, for some reason I feel like I've heard that name before." Luffy said but before Naruto could saything about it he spoke again.

"Oh well, anyway why are you guys here?" Naruto sweat dropped at kid, (_This guy is all over the place._) Naruto thought.

"Well I- KABOOOOOM!" everyone turn to a volcano eruption, Dorry grinded and Naruto just sigh placing his face in the palm of his hand.

"Time to go huh?" Naruto ask with a small smile as Dorry pick up his shield and sword.

"Aye, I'll leave you to explain the rest." the giant said marching off leaving a confuse Luffy and Vivi behind.

"Naruto-san what is going on?" Vivi ask the blond who walked over to where the dinosaur meat was.

"Well, I guess the best way to put it is that, that guy and another giant are lock in some kind of duel." Naruto answer cutting himself a piece while Luffy raise an eyebrow.

"A duel?" Luffy ask.

"Yep and to make a long story short, him and some other giant on this island called brogy had some type of disagreement that lead to them battling it out for the last one hundred years." Naruto said shocking the two.

"They been fighting for a hundred years." Luffy shouted in surprise as Naruto laugh.

"Hahaha! That what I said too, but turn out giants live about three times longer than we do." Naruto told them taking a bite. "And get this, the two dumbasses have actually forgotten the whole reason the duel even started."

"What!? But if they forgotten it, then what will be gain from such a duel." Vivi shouted but then shake her head.

"No even if they hadn't forgot, it all sound like they are just trying to murder one another." the blue hair girl exclaimed but Naruto just grinned well after taking a bite of his meat.

"Don't just smile, tell me! What the purpose of this fight any-" Vivi's words ended when Luffy place his hand over her mouth.

"Stop it! It not like that!" Luffy said as Naruto nodded still holding his meat then place his left hand on top of the other one.

"That right, it about pride." Naruto said as the two giants finally clash and Luffy fall on the ground.

"Gigantic, this is Gigantic!" the young pirate exclaimed his they watch battle of giants with both aiming for fatal blows, Dorry aiming to gut his follow giant had to duck and block a AX slash with his helmet because the larger giant jump high into the air. End the end they knock one another down with their shields and started laughing, about having over 73,400 ties.

"HAHAHA! Dorry I got some rum from my new guest!" Brogy yell stilling laughing.

"GEGYAGYA! Great! We just ran out, give me some!" Dorry yell back still laughing as while. Within minutes Dorry was back explaining to them that two of Luffy's crew members were over with Brogy.

"Usopp and Nami huh? I guess they like adventures too." Luffy said as Naruto smile still finding it hard to believe the young man before him was really the captain of a pirate ship but Vivi wanting to know something take over his attention.

"Naruto-san early you said it take one year for the compass to reset?" Vivi ask and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah it one of the two reasons I'm still here. the other being my ship broke down." Naruto said pointing to the ship that laid next to Dorry's home.

"Oh god, that not good I can't stay here a year! What more I don't know what'll happen to my Kingdom during that time." Vivi cried.

"One year that too long, don't you guys have any better ways." Luffy ask him to not wanting to stay that long, Dorry grind.

"Well the winner of this duel will get an Eternal Poses to Elubabu. Want to try it get it too?" Dorry ask the boy but he just huffed.

"Why would I want to go there when we just want to get to the next island. Luffy replied and Naruto seem to perk up at that.

"The next island?" Naruto ask but Vivi cut in.

"Yeah we have to get to alabasta, otherwise it will be meaningless to us." Vivi told Dorry.

"Hey guys." Naruto said trying to get a word in.

"Well in that case." Dorry started seeming like he was thinking of something.

"GEGYAGYA! Just set sail and hope you reach the place! it a risk but so was coming to the Grand line, right!?" Dorry laugh as Luffy agree with him.

"That true! Why don't I do that then." Luffy said actually taking it into consideration." We will arrive there anyway."

"Ummm." Vivi mumble as she and Naruto sweat dropped at the boy not sure if he was for real, seeing Dorry taking a another drank Naruto decide to speak up.

"Hey If you guys are trying to reach the next island, then I might have a way that can help us both out." Naruto said bring their attention to him.

"Really!?" Vivi ask while hoping it was as crazy as the one Dorry just give them."

"Yeah you see I-BABOOOOOOM!"

"Huh!?" Naruto, Luffy, and Vivi, gasp at the loud explosion coming from Dorry mouth.

"WHA!" Vivi gasp at him.

"THE RUM EXPLODED!" Luffy yelled while Naruto's eyes widen in horror of watching Dorry's roll to the back of his head and seemly pass out.

"Mr. Giant." Luffy shouted

"Mr. Dorry." Vivi call out as he fall back.

"Did that Rum really just blow up?" Naruto ask in a disbelieving tone.

"But why did it blow up, were there bombs inside it?" Luffy said on top of the giant and was happy to feel him still breathing.

"That a dirty trick if there was one! Did the other giant put them in?" Vivi replied looking at her captain.

"There no way!" Naruto said as the two turn to see him glaring at them.

"They been battling for a hundred years! there no way Brogy with do such a thing after all this time."

"That right Naruto, he wouldn't!" Dorry said over shadowing them as he got back up surprising the three humans. "And you Naruto have already been here three weeks so I don't believe you did it either."

"You can still move!?" Vivi gasp while Naruto and Luffy look on with in worry.

"Oy, You're hurt. You need to laid back down." Naruto said getting to his feet but Dorry just shake his head.

"No Naruto, these two are clearly here to take my life so I will take care of them quickly." Dorry said as Vivi gasp.

"But there no way we did this." Vivi cried out as Luffy narrowed his eyes at the giant.

"Then who? Naruto has been here for weeks and has not done anything bad and Brogy would never do such a thing! So that leave just you." Dorry said as he ready his sword, Vivi now scary as she was before ran over to Luffy to tell him they should run away was startled when Naruto jump up high into the sky reaching above Dorry shoulders surprising the giant.

"Sorry old man, but I need you to sleep for while." Naruto said before a sending a powerful kick to Dorry's jaw causing the giant hit the ground hard, having been knock out. Vivi look on and shock and fear while Luffy lowed his head, his hat shadowing his eyes.

"You take him out in one blow?" Vivi ask quietly as Naruto landed in front of them with his head down.

"Eh, don't be stupid, there no one who come do that." Naruto said rubbing his neck but did not raise his head. "There a spot in the jaw you see, if it hit then you're gonna pass out... no matter how big you are."

"I see well at least he stop moving, we should- Eh?" Vivi was cut off when Luffy for no reason at all put his hat on top of her head before push the blue haired girl back a few feet.

"Stay back Vivi, the air around him just drop." Luffy said getting into a battle stands, Vivi look at Luffy like he was crazy for a moment but upon turning to Naruto his eyes were red with slits and she could feel a powerful intent to kill coming from him.

"Naruto-san?" Vivi gasp taking a step back as he glared coldly at the two.

"What Dorry said was true you ya know, I didn't do it, and neither did Brogy." Naruto said placing a hand on top of the sword at his waist tilting little back so it would hit the ground enabling him to lean on his blade.

"That leave just you two. Unless you got a reason as to why I shouldn't think you did it, then we're gonna have a problem." Naruto told them and Vivi take a few more steps back in fear of the blond, but Luffy just glare back standing his ground.

"I don't have to tell you anything." Luffy replied as the stare down intensified.

"Then I'm gonna have to kill ya." Naruto said balling up his fist with Luffy replied was six dangerous words. "I'd like to see you try."

For one brief moment all sound went away as the three just at one another not saying word as if waiting for the right moment to attack, then a single left blowing in the air stop in front of them just floating before slowly fall to the ground and the second it hit.

"Gumu-gumu No... Pistol!" Luffy yell and to Naruto surprise his arm shot out and stretch to him, (_Devil fruit user eh? This just might be fun_.) Naruto thought grabbing the arm and using it to slam the young pirate into the giant's home with great force, Luffy smash his way out of the rubble piss of and ready for his next attack.

"Gumu-gumu No... STRAIGHT BLADE AXE!" Luffy yell slamming a stretched out leg over Naruto but the blond merely sidestepped the attack. Seeing an opening Naruto jump up to where Luffy's body was surprising him and give a hard punch to the face drawing blood and knocking the boy senseless. Vivi watch as Luffy hit the ground a few feet away from her unable to believe a guy who take out a Baroque works agent was being over power.

"Damn it that really hurt!" Luffy yell and getting a gasp from Vivi.

"How can a punch hurt a rubber man.!?" Vivi cry as Luffy huffed.

"Yeah, I know and what with this guy, he's super strong!" Luffy said panting as Naruto landed in front of them. With a bore look on his face.

"Since your a brat, I'll be nice and give you a heads up on two things." Naruto said cracking neck.

"One the way you fight is a joke! You're not even using your Devil fruit to it fullest." Naruto told Luffy getting a glare from the boy. "You're attacks are to open and wide and too easy for me to counter."

"And the second heads up is the fact that." Naruto said pausing for a moment making sure both of them was listening to him. "DEVIL FRUITS DON"T WORK ON ME!"

Both Luffy and Vivi gasp at hearing this as he rush forward and elbowed Luffy in the chest and Luffy knew he was telling the truth as any other attack would have just bounce off harmlessly, jumping back Luffy shot his arms back not ready to give up just yet.

"Gumu-gumu No... BAZOOKA!" Luffy yell fire both arm, Naruto sidestep the attack like before but raise an eyebrow at the grinding kid.

"Gumu-gumu No..." Luffy shouted grabbing the trees behind Naruto. "BELL!"

Launching his body forward Luffy smash his head into the blond knocking him off his feet and into a boulder ten feet away, the dust clearing and Naruto had a bestial grin on his face, (_Okay, he got me that time_.) Naruto thought stretching his left leg back so he was kneeling on his right one then place his right arm next to the knee leg and his left arm out in front of him.

"Crimson Demon... ROAR!" Naruto howled at Luffy who eyes went wide at the force of the roar slamming into him like a meteor and send the boy crashing into the forest, smashing him through trees, rocks, and all.

"What was that?" Vivi ask froze in place at what she just saw, (_He roar. He roared.. All he did was roar... So why.._.) Vivi's mind just couldn't seem to process it because it made no sense, was this guy even human? She jump at hearing him move to his feet.

"Well I' don't think he'll be getting up from that." Naruto said glaring at her as Vivi jump back wondering if she was next... but just then they heard a rumbling sound coming toward them, Naruto's eyes narrowed at the sound, hearing it but not seeing anything then to his surprise a crack appeared in the ground behind him (_WHA!?_) then smash his way out, Luffy jump out into the the air and quickly land behind a dumbfounded Naruto. Seeing his chance Luffy reel his fist back and gave the blond a Gumu-gumu No Pistol to the gut sending him flying back!

"Asshole that last one really hurt!" Luffy shouted to Naruto who just came to a stop. Then grinded.

"But thanks for that hint earlier about me not using my full power!" Luffy said throwing him arm back, stretching it as far a he can and... twisting it!

"Cause I just thought of an awesome attack." Naruto seeing this gave an insane dark grin of his own and held his arm back glowing with red power. both of them gave one another a one more dark smile before launching forward.

"Gumu-gumu... RIFLES!"

"IRON FIST OF THE CRIMSON DEMON!"

The moment their attacks clash the ground below them cratered deeply from the sheer force of their belows even Vivi was blowback into a tree by the force! Naruto and Luffy were completely face to face staring into the others eyes, (_This kid's, his eyes... are not rotten._) Naruto thought pulling back surprising Luffy as his eyes turn back to their sea blue state.

"It wasn't you, you didn't do it." Naruto said at last, Luffy didn't say anything at first but nodded.

"Good glad we clear that up." Luffy replied as Vivi blink at the two wondering if she miss something, letting go of the tree she slowly walk forward.

"Is-is every... okay now?" she ask hoping the two didn't started whaling on one another again, Luffy nodded.

"Yeah just a misunderstanding." Luffy said causing her to sweat drop, (_Are all men like this? If so, I can see why the giants started their duel_.) Vivi thought while Naruto put his hand on his hips and huff.

"Maybe, but that still doesn't change the fact that someone spike the giants rum with bombs" Naruto said bring their attention back to the matter at hand.

"Well don't even think about saying it was someone in my crew! We got no cowards like that." Luffy told the blond and said person looked at him hard for a moment before nodding.

"I'll take you word at face value for now, but If I didn't do it and you and your crew didn't. That can only mean one thing." Naruto stated and both Luffy and Vivi knew where he was getting at.

"There someone else on this island." Vivi said walking to them- KABOOOOOM -the volcano erupts causing the three to turn to it in horror and a giant hand to slam into the ground.

"GIANT-OUJI SAN! You can't go right now!" Naruto yell knowing only death awaited if he went.

"He right you're too injury to fight!" Vivi added, but all they were given was a bloody smile.

"I am the warrior Dorry. 'cough' At least let me fight in honor of Elubabu." He said getting up holding his shield and sword turning his back to them.

"You can't! There no way we can let- BAM -." Vivi gasp watching Dorry turn around as quick as lighting and hitting Naruto and Luffy with his shield sending them flying a mile or two away.

"Don't 'pant' worry. Strong guys like that won't get hurt from such a blow. them be back 'cough' so just wait here." Dorry said coughing up more blood, Vivi turn to the giant hoping to talk some sense into him.

"But why are you so willing to continue this duel even with how badly you're hurt!?" Vivi ask Dorry who was walking away.

"You are children born 10 or 20 years ago you know nothing of the highest honor held Elubabu." Dorry said readying his sword but stop to look back at Vivi one last time and smiled sadly.

"However I am sorry for suspecting you, tell your captain I said that." The giant words ended and he march off to battle, watching him go Vivi fall to her knee in despair, wondering why this had to happen to such a good person.

"Well, well. What do we have here." A familiar voice spoke out to her, jolting to her feet, Vivi turn to see two person she most certainly never waited to see again.

"You guys!'

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto and Luffy<strong>

Having been thrown all the way into a mountainside Naruto and Luffy were to say the least not in a good mood as the pirate captain got up and dusted himself off.

"Man that really hurt! Hey are you okay?" Luffy said looking down at Naruto who was still lying down but wake.

"No I'm pissed." Naruto said setting up. "I swear if he live through this I gonna kill him."

Naruto jumping to his feet then sigh at seeing how far they were from the giant's home.

"Damn I'll take us a good ten minutes to get back." Naruto mutter as Luffy shot out his arms to a pair of tree that were far away.

"Then we'd better get going. Gumu-gumu No... Rocket!" with that Luffy was sent flying off as Naruto knee down pumping haki into his legs and blasting off after him.

Thank to a serie of power jump from Naruto and Rockets from Luffy they made it back to camp but the moment Luffy landed his jaw drop in horror.

"Karoo!" he shouted running over to the beat up sport bill on the ground as Naruto landed a few feet away and was surprise to see the duck hurt and Vivi no where around.

"Hey what happen to him and where your- WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN TO MY SHIP!" Naruto scream running over to what used to be him ship which was nothing but a pal of blow up wooded piece quickly going through the mass he was thankful to find three large black duffel bags, clearly meaning whoever did this didn't search his ship, just destroyed it. Picking up the bags he walk back over to Luffy who manage to woke up Karoo.

"I think it a safe bet to say that whoever did this are the ones who attack Dorry." Luffy nodded with a furious expression on his face.

"Yeah, and they've taken Vivi!" Naruto actually felt somewhat bad for attacking them now and knew they had to find her quick.

"I'm pretty good at tracking by scent so give me a minute to put my bags in Dorry's place and we'll go track her down." Naruto said walking away while Luffy just crack his knuckles.

"Hurry up, I need to kick somebody's ass."

* * *

><p>To be continued<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 Notes

What the hell!?

* * *

><p>When I look at this last night there wasn't anywhere nearly this many mistake! Plus I just check My google doc, yeah there were a few things that I needed to fix but even then, that didn't look like the crap I just read.<p>

'sigh' Sorry for not over looking it when I post and I've fix most of the mistakes so please keep reading and tell me what you think.

Also since some of you guys got the wrong idea, the part where Luffy and Naruto headed back to Dorry's place, it was Naruto that use Haki not Luffy, sorry for that mix up.

I think when I cut and paste it from google doc it somehow got f!$k up.

I'll be keeping a closer eye on that from now on.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto and One Piece nor do I own any of the characters from either series. I'm not making any money off of this story and all rights belong solely to their respective owners.

Taking on Baroque works and... the Straw hats?

* * *

><p>"This is bad, Zoro, Nami, Vivi, and Brogy-san are in deep trouble!" Usopp whispered looking at the scene before him. He and Nami had been separated from each other while running away from a dinosaur, Usopp had been looking all over for her when ran into this.<p>

A massive wax birthday cake, shaped with wax arrangement with a pillar on top of the lower 'floors' of the cake, then makes a spinning half-dome on top of that, with burning candles. Zoro, Nami, and Vivi were imprisons on the lower level on the cake and Brogy was lying on the ground next to the cake with large swords made out of wax, being used to pin Brogy's hands and feet to the ground to prevent the giant from escaping.

To make things even worse Mr. 3 and Miss Goldenweek along with those two from Whiskey Peak Mr.5 and Miss Valentine were the ones who had capture them, (_No doubt about it, if I go out there now, I'll be kill for sure!_) Usopp thought trying to think of someway to save his friends.

"Well It wouldn't be so bad if I just freed Zoro right? He'd could take out all the bad guys while I work on freeing Nami and Vivi next." Usopp mutter quietly, but the question was how to free Zoro without drawing the attention of the Baroque Works agents.

"'cough', 'cough' I can't breath!" Nami choked out as the mist got heavier turning them into wax faster than before.

"If this candie mist goe into our lungs, we will complete become candles!" Vivi stated in horror as Mr.3 laugh in delight at his work of art.

"HAHAHA! That right! If possible I want you to suffer!" his insane word caught their attention.

"Because the piece of art that I want should represent suffering and fear. Just become my candles with your hearts full of fear." he cackle once again at what he see as their incoming demise, but just as the thought of cutting his own legs enter Zoro's mind...

'CRUNCH!' The loud sound of crunching trees and rock had everyones heads shooting up in the air. 'CRUNCH!' 'SMASH' 'CRUNCH!' Everyone turn to the right as the sound was getting closer and closer before a dark figure darted out of the forest jumping over the Baroque Works agents and landing between them and the birthday cake.

"Who the hell is that!?" Mr.5 gasp as Miss Valentine and Mr.3 stare wide eyed at the new bloud hair arrival as less than a second later a giant sport bill carrying a boy in a Straw hat came smashing his way through the trees as well causing the agents to scatter out of the way before before being run over by the lunatic captain and his giant duck.

"Luffy!" Nami yell enjoy at seeing him.

"Karoo!" Vivi shout so thankful that her sport bill was still alive while Zoro had his eyes lock on the blond.

"That guy is..." Zoro's eye's had wide a little wondering if he was really the person he saw was really who thought he was.

"OY! Good job Naruto! Okay let kick their asses!" Luffy shouted as the Duck gave out a loud quack, ready to go, off to the side Usopp was thankful because any longer and he would have had to jump in... and likely get his self killed.

"So you are the man worth the most in east blue?" Mr.3 said bring the attention to him. "It seem that the marines are going down."

"Look at his hairstyle, it looks really stupid." Luffy exclaimed with dumbfounded expression causing nearly everyone to sweat drop.

"Shut up!" Mr 3 yelled back as Naruto gave him a hard look.

"You're right it is stupid, and is this dumbass hair in a number three shape with the top on fire?" Naruto ask with the same expression as luffy's on his face.

"Just shut the hell up, both of you!" Mr.3 yell again as Nami spoke up next.

"Luffy worry about that later! We need you to destroy the the poll on top before we become candle dolls!" Nami yell as the two turn his attention to the three on the birthday cake.

"Eh, you guys are in trouble too?" Luffy ask as Zoro spoke up next.

"Not really, just destroy that pole and I'll take care of the rest." Zoro said shouldering his sword as Luffy grin back.

"Sure." Luffy replied but Mr. 3 just smirk at the boy.

"I won't allow you to do that." Mr.3 told him with a cocky smile but then raise an eyebrow at Naruto just staring at him.

"What?" he ask but the blond just stare for a minute more.

"It really is a stupid hairstyle."

"Shut the hell up about that already!" Mr.3 yell getting piss off now, Luffy just crack his knuckles with determine look an his eye.

"I don't know what that is but I will destory it!" Luffy said but Mr.3 clearly wasn't impressed as stood there with his arms cross, Naruto step up next to Luffy.

"Hey kid if you can take care of that guy on your own, then I'll handle freeing your crewmates." Naruto said as Luffy nodded back, about to just head over to the giant wax cake he quickly backstep as something flow pass him.

"Did someone just flick a booger at me!?" Naruto gasp really grossed out now 'BOOOOM!' however that explosion snapped him out of it as he turn to where the booger flow then to where it came from in mild shock as a brown skin man with sun glasses and wearing a red coat held his arm out to him.

"Damn I missed." he mutter pulling his arm back in pulling out a blow gun as the lady in the yellow dress laughed.

"Kya ha ha ha ha! Sorry but we can't let you do that." Miss Valentine told him grining but Naruto just look on before pointing to Mr.5.

"Hey you, booger flick guy." Mr.5 looked annoryed at his new nick name.

"What!?" he growl.

"By any chance are you the one who blow up the ship that was at Dorry's place?" Naruto ask gaining a surprised look from the two before they smirked back at him.

"Yeah that was me, catching Vivi was to easy so I was bored, why was that your-" he never got to ask as a shadow appeared in front of leading to a hard boot smashing into Mr.5 face, sending him flying into a boulder as the gun he was holding was left spining in the air before falling in Naruto's hand.

"Yes as a matter a fact it was." Naruto told him glaring coldly at the man as he crush the gun, Nami, Usopp, Miss Valentine, Mr.3 all had shock looks on there faces while Zore gain a vicious grin, (_It's got to be him..._) Zoro thought watching Miss Valentine back up away from the blond.

"Naruto-san sure is dangerous to have as a enemy." Vivi whispered causing Nami and Zoro to turn to her in surprise.

"Good thing he on our side now." she added without seeing the dark grin on Zoro face as the name Vivi said just conferm it _(It is him! East blues other Demon..._).

'cough' 'cough' 'cough' Mr.5 slow got to his feet using the boulder Naruto frowned rising his fist, Mr.5 look up only to see a fist less then a inch away from him before it connected with his face, Mr.5's whole world exploded an pain as his head flow back before receving another punch even harder then before, (_I can't take much more of this..._) Mr.5 thought desperately rising his hands up to Naruto who stop his attack wondering what he was doing.

"Mr.5!" Miss Valentine shorted in horror for her partner who was being beat so badly by this unknown guy.

"Exploding clap... 'BABOOOM!' " A larger explosion consume both of them feeling Vivi full of worry for their new blonde ally.

"Naruto-san!" Vivi called out to him but then gasp at small little balls of oil hitting around their feet (_Wha?_).

"Relex, he's fine." Luffy said speaking up for the first time since the fight started not realizing Mr.3 had disappeared, as the smoke cleared Naruto was show to be fine in the same pose as before, (_It's not working!_) Mr.5 thought now truly frighten now.

"I get it now, your body is just one big bomb." Naruto glaring down at him giving Mr.5 one last punch to knock him out 'CRUNCH!' 'SMASH' 'CRUNCH before the sound of wood being crush caught his attension as Mr.3 in a massive battle suit that resembles a large robotic boxer reappeared.

"Ha ha ha ha ha, Fools you may have been able to beat me before, but now it over." he yell having change into his **Candle Champion** when he saw how powerful Naruto was and thought it might be best to go all out.

"Miss Goldenweek can you paint my Candle Champion? And make it a cool color so I can crush them with out broking a sweat!" Naruto and Luffy just now realized there was a small girl with red hair here as well.

"Cool!" Luffy said with a star in his eyes only to get a rock throw at him by Naruto.

"This is not the time to admire them, prepare to fight." Naruto yell with Karoo quacking in agreement before turning to the wax meche for a moment. "But it does look kind of cool."

"THE SAME GOES FOR YOU! JUST BEAT THEM ALREADY!" Nami and Zoro yell wondering how a guy that was clearly older then Luffy could act just as childness, Vivi on the other hand was looking around at all the oil under their feet as more and more balls of oil kept hitting the cake. "Ummm Guys?"

"Gumu-gumu No... Pistol!" Luffy yell shooting his arm out to Mr.3 just as Miss Goldenweek finish painting it and he dodger to under blow.

"Champion Punch!" Mr.3 yell trying to hit Luffy who easily jump out of the way and throwing his leg back.

"Gumu-gumu No... Stamp!" he called kicking at the wax meche at block with it's punching gloves like arms. Naruto who had been watching the whole thing step foward to help but stop as someone else caught his attention.

"I'm little busy right now so let make this quick." Naruto said turning to Miss Valentine who bore a big grin on her face. "I don't feel like dealing with you scumbags any longer then need be."

"Scumbags? that just mean." Miss Valentine said shouldering her umbrella.

"But before you go saying that, you should know I'm much stronger then Mr.5!" she told him jumping into the air and launching a kick to his neck but while it landed, it seemingly did nothing at all (_The hell, I didn't even feel that._) Naruto thought but then became tense at the deadly smirk on the womens face.

"10,000 kliograms down!" Naruto's eye's widen as an unbelievable amount of weight suddenly fall on top of him crushing the blond into the ground making a crater around them.

"That what that fools gets." Mr.3 laughed believe the guy was dead as Nami look on in horror.

"Hey is that Naruto guy okay!?" Nami ask worry about the man whose name she only just learn, (_No way that was enough to kill him._) Zoro thought while Vivi head was moving back and forth, and side to side a mile a minute!

"Umm guys, oil!? Lot of oil! Lots and lots of oil!" Vivi said at super speed freaking out a bit as Luffy jump back from Mr.3

"No way that going to kill him! I just had a fight with that guy, he's freakin strong as hell!" Luffy yelled back as Mr.3 just smirk leaning on the cake that was turning Zoro, Nami, Vivi, and Brogy into Candles.

"Yeah right! He dead and once I kill you these four are done-"

"Fire star!" Usopp yelled jumping out into the open shooting a small ball of fire at the cake where the oil was lighting it and Mr.3 Candle Champion on fire!

"Usopp there you are but what are you doing!?" Luffy yelled. Usopp just wave for him to calm down.

"Relax that stuff just Wax so it'll melt under flame." Usopp told him as they suddenly heard the sound of rocks moving, turning to the source they saw Naruto digging himself out of the hole and holding Miss Valentine day by the leg while rubbing his shoulder that at the moment was killing him.

"Damn it lady! That shit really hurt!" Naruto growled pulling her up into the air as she tryed to keep skirt from falling open.

"Shut up! And how the hell are you even able to hold me like this when I weigh over 22,000 pounds!" Miss Valentine shouted but Naruto wasn't in the mood for this.

"Like hell I'd tell you that, just get lost!" Naruto shouted before hurling Miss Valentine clean out of the forest like a pro baseball player, the lady sailed off into the sky screaming with a twinkle, however, reality just set in for Naruto. Namely, that this place had gotting a lot hotting then before! He looked up to see a giant ball of fire where the cake once was.

"Hey, hey, hey, what the hell just happen!?" Naruto shouted in alarm. "Where all that fire come from!?"

"Hey Usopp are you sure their going to be okay it really hot!" Luffy ask but just then a ball of melting wax fall out before melting completely releasing Mr.3.

"HOT, HOT, HOT, YOU! HOW COULD YOU!" Mr.3 yell looking at Luffy before running off. "You've completely destoryed my Candle service!"

"Hey are you going to run away?" Yell after the man and Karoo was right behind him, (_Hmm, what about your crew that on fire at the moment?_) Naruto thought sweat dropping as the kid ran off. Suddenly two people jump out of the flames in front of a Usopp.

"Damn it Usopp! Couldn't you think of a better way to free us then that." Nami cry ripping off her shirt that had caught on fire, Naruto was surprise to see the two alive and well.

"It fine." A new voice join in as Zoro leap out as well over them patting away the flames on his body."He got us out in one piece so it okay with the way he did it."

"That right you should be thanking me for saving you guys." Usopp told them as they smile back.

"That right, thanks." Nami said with a grin.

"Yeah but I still can't believe we're alive." Vivi said as Zoro smirk at the shadow looming over them.

"Your thankful too, right giant?" Zoro ask as Brogy came out of the flames grining and Usopp couldn't be happier at seeing the big guy alive.

"Yeah I'm thankful alright." he replied as Naruto walk over to them.

"Naruto-san your okay!" Vivi cheered running to him while Nami 'who was greatful for the help' was still trying to figure out who he even was, but Brogy sitting down caught all their attenion.

"Their are still two enemies left right?"

* * *

><p>"Huh what the hell is this?" Luffy and Karoo had been chasing Mr.5 into the woods when they came upon what Mr.5 called Candle garden which had a lot on Candle clones of him everwhere.<p>

"Can you tell which one it the real me." Mr.5 ask someway in the back ground laughing as Luffy look around. "You are clealy fight the wrong guy because I am one of Baroque works agents Baroque works agents and someone like you who does everthing base off his instincts can not find the real me."

"I am Mr.3 I always comeplete my work. So come closer for as soon as your back is to me I will stab you in the heart." Mr.3 then kept on laughing even as Luffy throw his leg back and "Gumu-gumu No... Stamp!" shoot it forward smashing him in the face. With a bloody face he past out but not be asking.

"How- did you- know I was- here?" Lufft just look on for a moment happy with his work.

"Instincts!" Luffy replied as Karoo spotted Miss Goldenweek."

"Quack!" Karoo Quack out loudly before rushig over to the girl and head butted her into a tree, knocking girl out.

* * *

><p>Luffy and Karoo walked Back to camp while covering their ears from the load sound from the place only to find it was Brogy crying over his fellow giants death.<p>

"WOW! He made a rainbow!" Luffy exclaimed while the other didn't seem to happy about this.

"It looks like he trying to make a water fall." Zoro added as he and Naruto were the only ones not covering their ears.

"That great in all but well he be stopping anytime soon?" Naruto ask leaning against a tree with his arm cross wishing the giant would pipe down a bit.

"I hope so, he is being to loud!" Nami yell while Vivi added that her ears were going to burst.

"It's okay I understand how you feel Mr. Brogy." Usopp said crying too as the giant went on waling.

"Grrrr! Whose making all that nose?" Dorry sitting up shocking the hell out of Brogy and causing everyone else eyes to nearly pop out of their heads!

"It seems I passed out for a while." Dorry groan as Brogy look on shaking with everyone else cheering that he was alive, upon asking how he was still alive Dorry just point out it was most like because of the weapons they had been using."

"That makes since," Naruto causing everyone to turn to him. "These weapons might be made to last but a fight lasting a hundred years is too much for any blade to bare."

"Umm I know this is kind of late but... who right you?" Nami ask as Brogy hug Dorry glad he was alive, when they started fight again she had to forget said question to break it up. Naruto and Luffy just laugh as everyone went to work wrapping up Dorry's wounds and started eating the rice crackers Miss Goldenweek had left behind. It was around this time Vivi remembered something important from before all this happen.

"Naruto-san earlier you said knew a way off this island, right?" Vivi ask catching Usopp and Nami's attention as the blonde turn to her, finishing off a rice cracker and nodded.

"Yeah, you see I have a Eternal Poses to an island called - SNIKT!-" anything he meant to say was ended as he was just barely able to jump away the blade coming just within reach of his face, before long Naruto was doing quick back steps so as not to be cut by the three blades coming at him.

"Wha, wha, wha Zoro! what the hell are you doing!?" Vivi yell as she Luffy, Usopp, and Nami watch in horror of Zoro attacking their new friend! Naruto for the most part wasn't sure why this guy was even attacking him but now tha he take a closer look it seem like he might have know him from somewhere before, get a cut on the cheek, then the forarm, and now the leg it dawn on him just who this kid was.

Acting fast Naruto caught the next attack with his right hand follow by the left stoping the next, right as zoro was about to attack with the sword in his mouth he quickly froze as if sencing danger.

"You you were about bite my blade in half!?" Zoro ask more then stated as this was the first time he had ran into any wiling to try that, Naruto just gave a dangerous smirk back a him.

"Of course, Roronoa Zoro-kun, Pirate Hunter of he East blue sea..." Luffy, Usopp, Vivi, and Nami were surprise to hear Naruto say Zoro's name and wonder if the two knew one another.

"I was hoping I'd get to meet you some day, Demon eyes Uzumaki Naruto, the Treasure Hunter East blue sea!" Luffy's eyes widen as he gain stars in them!

"I knew I'd heard that guys name before!" Luffy exclaime catching Usopp, Vivi, and Nami attention.

"That guy was a super Bounty Hunter back in East blue, as famous Zoro was!" Luffy said getting gasp from Nami and Usopp.

"Wait a minute he from the same sea as us?" Usopp ask surprise to some had beat them to the Grand line from East blue, jumping back Zoro grined.

"This guy may be from the East blue but he's no Bounty Hunter, from the new papers I always got the feeling he was more of a Treasure Hunter then Bounty Hunter." Zoro told them catching Nami's attentain right away.

"Treasure Hunter!?" Nami's mouth said, but the Berry marks in her eyes gleamed, freaking Usopp and Vivi out a little.

"You can ask him later but, right now I think it's time we see find out which of us is the stronger demon of he east..." Zoro's words had Luffy bouncing up in down excitement at the fight to come as Usopp, Vivi, and Nami to step back while Naruto gave a rather vicious smirk his eyes turning red.

"If you want to fight me Roronoa that fine, just a heads up though I'm pretty damn bad at holding back."

* * *

><p>To be continued<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto and One Piece nor do I own any of the characters from either series. I'm not making any money off of this story and all rights belong solely to their respective owners.

New Crewmate: Naruto vs Zoro!

* * *

><p>"Hello, you've reached the Shitty Restaurant. Can I take your order?" Sanji said into the DenDen Mushi. He had just finish catching his prey a little while ago for the contest he and Zoro had been having and had been looking for the everyone after realizing no one came back at the ship when Sanji had came upon this Wax house in the middle of no where. After enjoying some tea that had been left out he was about to return to his search when the DenDen Mushi in this place had went off.<p>

"_… Cut the crap, jackass." _the voice said apparently it startled by Sanji as he raise an eye brow not sure who this even was. "_Why haven't you sent a report?_"

_"_Report? … Who IS this?" Sanji ask and the voice clearly growled at his insolence.

"_It's me Mr.0._" the name surprise Sanji greatly, realizing he was speaking with one of the shichibukai… Crocodile Aka Mr.0.

"_I've given you a mission, and now I would like to know its progress._" Crocodile practically snarled, (_Mission?_) Sanji thought begaining to understand what was going.

"_Why aren't you answering me?!_" Crocodile ask wanting to know if he had eliminated Vivi and the Straw hats. Thinking things over Sanji knew what to do at this point and sure him that everyone who knew his secret is dead now, so they didn't come after them anymore.

"_Oh? Well, then. Arigatou. I have sent the Unluckies to check up on your mission, and they shall bring it to you._" Crocodile said having calm down at believing the Straw hats were dead.

_"_It?" Sanji asked and is was clear he thought the man had a deathwish. "_The Eternal Pose. To Alabasta. Come to Alabasta with Ms Goldenweek. It's time to accomplish our desires. I will send you more details after you've arrived._" .

Sanji nodded knowing that having that would make things so much easier on them in the long run, about to replied, he had just happen to look at the window to see a large vulture, wearing a yellow aviator cap, with red flowers on it and had on black goggles was sitting there with a small otter, with brown fur who had on a blue coat with purple dots, that also has long sleeves, and a hood. He also wears black sunglasses.

"… What the hell are these guys?" Sanji said in a faint voice, trying not to let Mr.0 know he had been startled by something, but when the otter pulled out a pair of bivalve sea-shells with short yet very sharp claws along the front edge and the vulture lowered it head showing a pair of machine guns strapped to it's back, Sanji had two words going through his mind at that moment (_Oh shit!_).

* * *

><p><strong>Back at camp with Luffy and the others<strong>

'BABOOM' Zoro had just manga to jump back from Naruto's attack... that left a rather big hole in the ground where he hit it at! A normal person would have or most likely should have been concerned by this, but then again, Zoro was far from normal. Instead, his smirk shifted into a grin as he landed on his feet with all three swords at the ready.

"Luffy-san, shouldn't we stop this!?" Vivi asked as she and Naml made sure to stay next to their captain where it was safest a the moment.

"Nah! Their just having fun!"Luffy exclaime causing Vivi and Nami to swear drop at the guy.

"It's a lost cause, Vivi." Nami said with a sigh, Vivi also sighed and looked at her.

"But if this keeps up, one of them is going to get _hurt _really badly."

"I doubt it." Nami replied.

"You do? Why?" Vivi ask.

"Because one of them will be dead before they can feel anything." Nami said with a straight face.

"Nami-san!" cried Vivi admonishingly, as the two giant, currently sitting off to the side watch Naruto and Zoro fighting it out amongst themselves, surprise that such small being were so powerful. Dashing out of the smoke Naruto had on a very crazed expression on his face as he leaped at Zoro with his fist pulled back and red eyes flashing!

"IRON FIST OF THE CRIMSON DEMON!" Naruto came clashing dow on Zoro who made an X shaped with his blades to block the blow and a crater form under him on the ground from the impact and damn near knock him off his feet.

"Crimson Demon... ROAR!" Naruto howled this time knocKing him off his feet but Zoro was able to stable himself by stabbing his blades into the ground and unsing his feet to stop moving.

"Okay you've had your fun! Santoryu... HAWK WAVE!" Zoro yell sending a flying slash at him that cut Naruto through the shoulder and sending him flying back, landing in a kneeling position!

"Santoryu... ONI GIRI!" snapping his head up Naruto saw Zoro coming at him with a three-way simultaneous slashing attack and dash off while pushing his right hand forward.

"Crimson Devil style... OPEN PALM THRUST!" Naruto yell as they clash forcing Nami and Vivi to hold on to Luffy to keep from getting blow away as Usopp and Karoo held onto a tree.

"He stop Zoro sword with his bare hand! What the hell his that guy!?" Usopp shouted as the two stop moving for a moment to glare at one another.

"Your way to cocky, you could have lost that hand." Zoro said watching blood bleed out of Naruto palm as the blonde eyes furry at realizing he was right.

"Fine then lets complete switch over to the Devil style..." Zoro startled by his words jump back and readying himself as Naruto held his hands back and Zoro could have swore he saw this guy claws get longer.

"Crimson Devil style... SPINING RAPIER CLAWS!" Naruto yell rushing to Zoro and use his right arm to slash at Zoro who block using his swords in a X-style shield but his eyes widen at four cuts appearing on his right creek, (_Didn't Zoro block that!?_) Nami thought in horror at watching Naruto spin around and slash at Zoro with the other hand, again Zoro block, and again four more cuts appear this time his right shoulder.

"This guy! He spining so fast his slash are cutting through the air!" Luffy gasp watching his Zoro began back stepping try to avoid getting cut to piece before finally dash backwords and putting some space between the two.

"Now you've done it! Santoryu... TORA GARI!" Zoro yell placing his hand swords over his mouth blade and swings forth a forward descending slash at Naruto who dash forward, and coming shoulder to shoulder with Zoro before he even completed his attack. "Rasen- stage two." Zoro heard those words whisper in his ear as a blue light lite up below him and looking down Zoro saw the blonde holding a blue ball of.. energy? What ever it was the moment Naruto hit him with it Zoro felt a new type of pain! Like something was drilling into him!

"GYHAAAA!" Zoro scream and was sent flying as the two swords in his hands shot up into the air by the blow as he bounce off a tree before he collapsed to the ground on his back.

"Shit that hurt!" Zoro's voiced, it coming out in a pained growl as he pull the Wado out of his mouth, about to get up but stop at feel something with a sharp edge poking him in the neck, looking up he saw Naruto standing over him while holding Sandai Kitetsu and Zoro's other Long sword, both aim at his neck.

"NO WAY! ZORO LOST!?" Usopp cry out as Nami and Vivi gasp, his was the first any of them seen beaten like this and by now Luffy had stars all over his eyes!

"Have fun kid?" Naruto ask smirking, something Zoro return.

"Yeah! Your really-" before Zoro could finish Naruto's eye darted to his right as something black came flying at his head and was barely able to block in time as he was knock off Zoro by Sanji.

"Sanji!?" Nami and Vivi yell at seeing the cook appear out of knowhere.

"OY,OY,OY! He may be a pain in the ass but I can't let you take him out Mr.3." Sanji said startleding everyone, (_This guy mixing me up for that wax asshole?_) Naruto thought seeing Sanji changing at him again.

"Hey wait minute Sanji, it not what you think!" Nami shouted trying to stop the clash between the two as Naruto use Zoro's sword to block all of Sanji kicks.

"Jackass those aren't you sword, give em back!" Sanji growled going for a Mutton Shot, as Naruto pull his arm back for a Iron fist attack but to both their surprise an arm wrapped around Sanji's torso and pulled him out of med-air!

"Luffy?" Sanji gasped at being brought ove to Luffy, Nami, and Vivi.

"Oy, calm down. That guy not Mr.3." Luffy said setting Sanji on the ground as Zoro walk over to Naruto and take back his swords, it take a full three minutes to bring Sanji up to speed.

"What the hell, so all that happen why I wasn't here?" Sanji said in disblieve that he miss such a battle.

"Yeah but Sanji, how do you know about Mr.3?" Nami ask but the only thing she got in return was him telling her how sexy she was with out a shirt, Naruto just sit back watching them talk about some guy name Mr.0 and how Sanji fool him into believing they were all dead or something, (_What the hell are these kids talking about?_) Naruto wonder as Usopp cry tears of joy and despair.

"Even though no one trying to kill us anymore, we still can't get off this island!" Usopp cry confusing Sanji a little.

"Can't get off? What do you mean? Do we still have some business here, even though I just got this thing?" Sanji pulling out a Eternal Poses Alabasta, then sweat drop at the shock look on his crew faces, as they all jump in the air for joy.

"These guys are really odd." Naruto mutter walking over to Luffy who was taking about having a rice crackers party.

"Hey Luffy." Naruto call as said boy turn from Nami who was telling him they needed to get out of there now as soon as can be.

"Yo Naruto what up?" Luffy ask as he walk up to him.

"Listen I got a favor to ask, I need a ride to the next island to buy a new ship." Naruto said as Luffy started tilting his head like some curious puppy.

"What are you talking about your in my crew now and we ready have a ship." Luffy answered freezing everyone in their track as Naruto blink at the boy a few times not sure if he heard right.

"In your crew? When did that happen?" Naruto ask everybody else ready knowing the answered when it came to their Captain but wanted to see how this played out.

"Just now." Luffy replied.

"Just now." Naruto once more.

"Yep, just now." Luffy replied again, after a few seconds Naruto sigh and turn around.

"Eh okay, if you say so." Naruto walkig away.

"JUST LIKE THAT!" everyone shouted at how easely he join, (_Well Ikarya-Baachu said I'd be better off in crew sailing through the Grand line, that and kind of like these guys so it should be fine._) Naruto thought not really caring while heading back to Dorry's place to get his stuff, Nami's head just drop at the whole thing (_I hope this isn't how it's going to be for all the guys who Luffy get to join._) Nami thought as they all headed back... missing the grim look on the giant's face's.

* * *

><p><strong>Going Merry<strong>

"Can't you see? My rhinosaurus is bigger!" Sanji growl to Zoro.

"Then you must be blind because mine is definitely bigger then yours." Zoro snapped back as the two went at it over who won their hunting competition, on deck Naruto listen to Vivi as she told him what was happening in her country at the moment and why Luffy and his crew was helpping her, (_Huh, didn't think I'd run into a Shichibukai this soon._) Naruto thought looking forward to testing his own power against one of the warlords of the seven sea.

Nami quickly brought an end to Zoro and Sanji's argument as they just cut up the dinosaur and sail off.

"Can't we bring more meat?" Luffy ask even through they were full of said food.

"Don't be silly, are you trying to sink our ship!." Usopp yell as they sail forest.

"Hey check it out, the giant came to see us off." Naruto said sitting on the top deck with his back on the rail while eating a cup of Rama.

"The small humans who came to this island." Brogy said causing them to go quite for a moment.

"They have a big reason for not reaching the next island." Dorry continued as both of them stood at the island exit way in cloaks.

"You have protected our honor with your live."

"So no matter what will come."

"We wont let anything happen to your flag."

"Trust in us. No matter what happens, we want you to keep heading straight." After hearing their words Luffy agreed with out a second thought even as a huge ass freaking gold fish the size of an island pop up out of the sea and swallow them!

"Heading straight!" Usopp kept yelling o keep himself from freaking up.

"We were eaten! Why are you still saying that!?" Nami cry out to him as Luffy seem to be having the time of his life.

"Man these kids are so troublesome... oh well, want some Ramen?" Naruto ask still sitting in the same spot while pulling out another cup and offering it to Vivi who sat next to him.

"Yes please." Vivi said softly taking the cup of Rama with tears falling down her face at how crazy this crew was and that the new guy was just like them, suddenly a giant hole in the gold fish was blow open sending them flying out as they heard Dorry and Brogy shout the words "Holy wind lance" at them as they landed back into the sea.

"The can cut even the ocean."

"This is the power of Elubabu's warriors." Usopp said with tears in his eyes, it take a few minutes for them to calm down from the high of it all as they sail off to Alabasta.

"So next stop is your home country, huh." Naruto said to Vivi who smile back at him.

"Yeah I can't wait." Vivi repile as Nami walk up to them and sat next to Naruto.

"Soooo. What this I hear about you being a Treasure hunter?" Nami ask, but only one thing ran through Naruto's mind at the moment. (_Why the hell are her eyes in the shape of freaking Berry markers?_)

* * *

><p>To be continued<p>

Sorry about the short chapter, but I working on Naruto first big hunt that coming up soon and thinking of when he going to explane about the sapphire sword that he is after.

Just encase anyone wanted to know why Naruto has The Meitou Yubashiri and not Zoro, it because I really like that sword and wasn't to happy when it got destory by the rusted using asshole, the last sword Zoro has is just normal sword, like the ones he was using before Mihawk broke them. I don't see it being to big of a change since this no name sword I give Zoro will be destory anyway and he'll get a new one soon after.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto and One Piece nor do I own any of the characters from either series. I'm not making any money off of this story and all rights belong solely to their respective owners.

First Hunt: Is under the sea!

* * *

><p>Everything was peaceful for the Straw Hats as everyone did their usual things, along with their new little friend, Chopper who had join them at Drumkingdom. Luffy was off fishing with Usopp while Zoro and Vivi sat off to the side one reading a book, the other sleeping as Chopper went about checking his medical supplies. Yep everything was peaceful in the crew.<p>

"ENOUGH ALREADY! JUST DIE YOU GREEDY ASS BRAT!" that is if you don't count the fact that the crews Treasure Hunter was about ready to kill their Navigator at the moment.

"Die!? How mean! You Die." Nami yell back as she and Naruto's face were inches apart. "Beside all I'm doing is telling you to pay the crew entrance fee.

"Which just so happens to be a one hundred and fifty fucking million berris? HELL NO!" Naruto growled back as Zoro open one eye ad smirk, he was enjoying how they now had someone who was actually able to stand up to Nami. Hell it was thanks to the guy that he was able to finally get out of debt with that woman, of course now he owe Naruto, but the new blonde of the crew could really careless when Zoro paid him back, just as long as Zoro did.

"You fox faced shit-head, stop cursing at Nami-san!" Sanji growled, trying to deliver a swift drop-kick to the Treasure Hunter only for said hunter to lean back, letting Sanji fly pass -Ahhhh!- and over side of the Going Merry nearly falling into the sea but manage to grab the sides.

"Hey Ero Cook, are you going to keep attacking me everytime I get into an arguement with the souless Ginger over there?" Naruto asked.

"YOU GO TO HELL NARUTO!" Nami screamed at the insulte but Naruto ignore her all together at this point, and truth be told he could really careless about Sanji's antics however dealing with Sanji was much easier then dealing with Nami.

"Oh course, now apologize to Nami-san and help me up!" Sanji yell to his fellow blonde who gave a mock sigh as if he was sad about something.

"Since I'm not about to do that, it can't be. You'll have to die here." Naruto repiled as he begain lazy pulling one of Sanji's hands up off the ship seemingly to make him let go.

"STOP! STOP! I'LL REALLY FALL!" Sanji yell causing everyone to sweat drop at the two, Vivi who had gotten use to the Straw Hats antics by now knew Naruto wouldn't really do it 'least she hope he wouldn't' and walk over to Nami who was at the moment trying to think of another way to get some money from Treasure Hunter while holding map in her hand.

"Nami-san, how long to we reach Alabasta?" Vivi ask Nami who look up from the map to the bue hair girl.

"If we keep moving at the pace we're going, I'd say about a week at most." Nami replied catching Naruto's attention as he stop taunting Sanji and walk over to them, leaving Sanji still hanging off the ship.

"Hey, can you show me were we are on that map?" Naruto ask Nami who look at him for a moment before turning back to the map.

"I'd say about... here. That'll be five million berris, please!" Nami said and grinned that ever-so-catlike way of hers.

"Hell No!" Naruto said, growing rather defensive, and the electricity going between them was so thick, you could see it. Vivi looked around nervously hoping a fight didn't start as Naruto take the map and look to where she was pointing before pulling out a black book and flipping though the pages.

"Hey Naruto! Come join us in fishing!" Luffy yell as Chopper help Sanji finally get back on deck, Naruto just wave him off as he continued looking through the book before stopping at a page and looking back and forth from the book to the map.

"Yep they match up, hey Usopp stop the ship here." Naruto call out to the Sniper who blink for a minute then shrugged and went off to do just that, everyone was surprise by this as Luffy and Zoro came over to the others right away.

"Hey Naruto, what going on?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah, why you have us stop in the middle of nowhere?" Nami added as the blonde walk away.

"Later Ginger got work to do." Naruto said heading inside leaving behind a pissed off Nami and Sanji while Zoro was holding back a chuckle.

"BURN IN HELL, YOU FUCKING WHISKERS!" Nami and Sanji bellowed, Oooh yes. Zoro was going to like having him on board this ship, a few minutes later Naruto came out holding one of his black duffel bags while placing his blade at thehis waist of his hip, not that any of them had seem him use it yet.

"Oy Naruto, the ship stop but what are you going to do now?" Usopp ask jumping down on deck as Naruto set his bag down.

"What you guys haven't guess by now?" Naruto grined flexing his claws. "My job!"

"Wait you mean!?" Luffy gasp his eyes beam as Nami eyes once again turn to berris but he try not to think about her at the moment as he open his bag pulling out his treasure Hunting gear.

"Somewhere below us is the treasure of a Pirates once call Dragon Jaw Ginjo, he die a little over 90 years ago." Naruto said setting up a crane and getting the crews full attention.

"There should be about 120,000,000 berris waiting below us." nearly everyone jaw drop at his words though he thought it was better to ignore at how Nami's eyes shined in avarice.

"So I take it we're going after it, Shitty whiskers?" Sanji said being the first to break out of his shock and lighting up a cigarette though he was still a little mad about what happen before.

"Yeah but this one might not be that ease to get." Naruto said now more then ever glad he had join a crew as it would have been impossible to do by his self.

"Huh, why that?" Usopp ask watching their Treasure Hunter put together some metal air-tubes masks, he counted six of them.

"There now, let get started." Naruto said walking over to the centain of the crew and pulling back out his black book.

"Okay here how this is gonna work." Naruto started all eyes where on him as he open up his book.

"From what my log say, the hunt site is in a under water caven below us." Naruto said as they listen in.

"However to take this hunt on, we'll be needing two team." he told them then Vivi spoke up.

"Why two team?" Vivi ask as Naruto who begain scatching the back of his head as he thought of how to explain this.

"We'll you see, the treasure been split up into two sets, and the hunter before me had to use two teams to try and get it." Naruto replied causing them to raise an eye brow.

"Wait so someone else went after this treasure before you? How come they didn't get it ?" Chopper ask speaking for the first time as Naruto went about flipping through his book again.

"Hmmm. It say here there are a lot of traps and powerful Sea Kings on the inside protecting the place." Naruto startleding them.

"Hey check it out, it seem three of his teammates die, two more were badly wounded, and he lost an arm, a leg, and organ... oh well it no big deal." Naruto said with a careless shrug, There was a harsh silence, as everyone just look at him for a moment before one word exploded from their mouths. "EHHHHH?"

"...So anyway we'll be spliting into two teams and..." Naruto try to continued, this got everyone riled up.

"Hey hold on a minute!" Usopp yell.

"Is it really okay to go to such a dangerous place." Vivi ask getting a shiver down her spine just thinking about the danger they'd be facing.

"Of course! All we have to do is cut down anything and anyone that get in our way." Zoro said gripping his blades ready for any incoming fight.

"If we run into sea kings that'll be good too since we were running low on food again anyway." Sanji added more then ready as well.

"Adventure! Adventure! I hope we'll have a great adventure in the mystery cave!" Luffy shouted in excitement.

"Who care about having fun, we finally get to gain some money like real Pirates!" Nami exclaimed, none of them noticing the tears falling down Usopp, Chopper and Vivi's face, (_Even Nami is pump up for this! There no stopping them now._) the three thought in despair as Naruto spoke again.

"Okay now everyone on the same page we should start on picking whose gonne be on whose team." Naruto begain.

"But before that we should also pick someone to stay up here with Chopper." Naruto said startleding Chopper.

"Why do I have to stay behind!" Chopper yelled going heavy point as Naruto sigh rubbing his neck.

"Hate to point this out, but how do we get a reindeer into a cave under water?" this question floze Chopper in place as he thought it over and his head dropped feeling a little down now knowing he couldn't go.

"If it make you feel any better I think your the best one to look after the ship." Naruto added hoping to cheer him up

"Jackass just because you say that I'm not going to be happy~~~!" Chopper yell back obviously happy about the words as he starts to do his 'Dirty Old Man' dance with the wiggling of his arms and leg, Naruto sweat dropped with the rest of the crew before returning back to them.

"Ooookay, moving on. Another reason we're leaving behind Chopper and someone else is because if a Marines pass by we're going to want someone to be up here to look after the ship."

Everyone nodded at that before drawing straws to see who would stay behind, Usopp 'who was thankful' was pick to stay behind. After setting up the rest of Naruto gear, the six remaining members all stood next to the air-tubes masks, Nami now wearing a green string bikini and Vivi wearing a purple one, Naruto was now just wearing a pair of orenge swimming trunks 'black fingerless gloves that ran halfway up his forearm on the left that ran up to just below his shoulder and the other ran up to halfway his forearm while Zoro was wearing a pair of black one, Luffy had on red ones and Sanji wear blue one... though for some reason he had a rope around his waist connected to Luffy's.

"Alright now that everyone was ready, I'll get started." Naruto said taking one of the metal air-tubes masks and about to explane how to use them but Sanji who had a tick mark on his face put a hold on that.

"Hey Shitty whiskers, you mind telling me... WHY THE HELL AM I HOOK UP TO THIS MORON!" Sanji yell causing Naruto to stared at him in a bored fashion.

"What that Ero Cook, you want to look at Nami's panties? Wait until after this hunt is over to do that..." a large tick mark appear on Sanji's head at that moment.

"WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM YOU SHITTY FUCKING WHISKERS!?" Sanji scream as Vivi stood in front of him trying to calm down the Cook, Luffy and Zoro where laughing the asses off while Nami had a dark aura over her as she begain cracking her knuckles. 'BAM!' BAM!'

"As I was saying." Naruto continued causing everyone to sweat drop as his and Sanji's head where face down into the ships floor with smoke coming out of them.

"These masks are special, there able to not only able to withstand pressure at 5,000 feet underwater without being crushed,"

"Hey can you at least get up in explain this?" Zoro mutter causing Naruto jump to his feet, (_Is this guy all there in the head?)_ Zoro thought wondering with it was okay to follow him.

"Right, anyway like I said these masks are able to withstand high pressure and it has a special coating to keep Seakings away, it can also carry voices from one mask to another underwater thanks to a voice box built in." this actually surprise them, Luffy move to one of them.

"Wow! So we can really speak to one another in these?" Luffy ask and Naruto nodded.

"Yep. Not only that but their each about a 1,000 feet long so they'll reach our target." Naruto stated, Nami was actually impress by this.

"These are really dependable huh..." Nami commented as Naruto sigh.

"They'd better be, this shit cost me seven million berris for the whole set." Naruto replied before looking out the side of his eyes at them.

"Oy, if any of you break them you'd better be ready to pay me back in full." Naruto mutter before getting serious again.

"Anyway the teams for this hunt will be... Team 1: Luffy, Sanji, and Nami. Team 2: will be me, Zoro, and Vivi." Naruto told them, everyone nodded, Sanji hearing this jump to his feet finally waking up.

"Oy, by the way, why am I the one carrying Luffy!?" Sanji growled at him, frustrated at having to due that only to have Nami hit him in the back of this head.

"Quit complaning, Luffy can't swim and your the fastest underwater water so it can't be help." Nami told him wanting to get started as soon as possible.

"HAI! Nami-swan!" Sanji yell with hearts in his eyes, while Vivi laughed and shook her head.

"So Naruto-san should we get moving now?" Vivi ask and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, everyone put on your masks, we moving out." Naruto order as they went about placing on the black masks, after checking to make sure they had them on right and that air ways were not block Naruto turn to Usopp and Chopper.

"_You guys make sure nothing blocks these opening or we won't be able to breath, got it?_" he told them his voice coming out radio like as Usopp and Chopper nodded.

"ROGER!" they yell watching Luffy wrapping his arms around Sanji's shoulders as the Cook jump into the sea follow by Nami, then Vivi, Zoro, and lastly Naruto.

"There they go." Usopp said while Chopper looking alittle let down.

"Yeah, but I really wanted to go." he said causing Usopp to pat him on the back.

"Don't worry, maybe next time." Usopp replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Underwater<strong>

After gathering everyone to him, Naruto ask if their were any leaks or if the voice boxes wasn't working right, seeing that everyone was okay to go, through Luffy complaine about not being able to move and feeling really weak, he was ignore as they follow Naruto who had brought out his book that was already open to a page with a map on it, the book itself had been place in a see through plastic bag to keep from gettting wet while in the other hand he held his sword while around his shoulder was a med-size duffle bag.

"_Everyone be sure to keep an eye to our surrounding, no telling what may come our way._" Naruto said taking the lead with Vivi by his side, Sanji, Luffy, and Nami were in the middle and Zoro brought up the rear.

"_Got ya, but how long will it take for us to reach this cave?_" Zoro ask keeping watch of their back, with Luffy pretty much useless underwater and Nami and Vivi being the weakest of their group, It was mainly up to him and Naruto to protect everyone since Sanj was carrying Luffy.

"_If I'm reading this right about half an hour._" Narut replied as they swim father down, as hey descends, the crew marvels at the underwater sights, seeing the many different type of fish floating past them then a thought came to mind for Nami.

"_Hey Naruto, will our bodys be able to handle the water pressure as we go down father?_" Nami ask bring up a very go point as everyone listen in.

"_Relax, you see the underwater ridge over there?_" Naruto said pointing to the mountain system a head of him.

"_Our goal lie in the valley known as a rift running along its spine._" Naruto told them looking back down at his log. "_From what my log says, Dragon Jaw Ginjo built it in a cave near the spine._"

"_And how the hell did he do that._" Zoro ask with Nami was really listening in now and wanted to take notes but couldn't due to the fact that they under water at the moment so she tried to memorize it, she was good at that.

"_Well to tell you that let me explain a little about underwater ridges._" Naruto replied looking a head of him once more to be sure thay were going the right wa.

"_Okay, to start with Mid-ocean ridges are geologically active, with new magma constantly emerging onto the ocean floor and into the crust at and near rifts along the ridge axes. The crystallized magma forms new crust of basalt better known as MORB short for Mid-Ocean Ridge Basalt and gabbro._" Swimming of to the left they headed down deeper near the ridge.

"_The rocks making up the crust below the sea floor are youngest at the axis of the ridge and age with increasing distance from that axis. New magma of basalt composition emerges at and near the axis because of decompression melting in the underlying Earth's mantle._" reaching the ridge Naruto study his log for a moment before pointig to where the spine should be and heading there with everyone following.

"_The oceanic crust is also made up of rocks much younger than the Earth itself: bet ya didn't know that most of the oceanic crust in the ocean basins is less than 200 million years old. The crust is actually always in a constant state of "renewal" at the ocean ridges. Moving away from the mid-ocean ridge, the ocean depths progressively increases; not only that, the greatest depths are in ocean trenches. As the oceanic crust moves away from the ridge axis, the peridotite in the underlying mantle cools and becomes more rigid. The crust and the relatively rigid peridotite below it also make up the oceanic lithosphere._" upon reaching the spine and Naruto went about tracing his map for a second before they begin moving again not seeing the shadows now following behind a ways.

"_By slowly spreading the ridges like the Mid-Atlantic that the Ridge generally have large, wide rift valleys, sometimes as big as 10–20 km '6.2–12 mi' wide and very rugged terrain at the ridge crest that can have relief of up to a 1,000 m '3,300 ft'. By contrast, fast spreading ridges like the East Pacific Rise are narrow, sharp incisions surrounded by generally flat topography that slopes away from the ridge over many hundreds of miles._"

"_Knowing all of this, Dragon Jaw was able to... HEY ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!?_" Naruto yell seeing Zoro chatting away with Luffy about some nonsence. "_And your suppose to be watching our back!_"

"_What did you think was going to happen Shitty whiskers, I mean hell was any of that even english?_" Sanji mumble causing a tick mark to appear on Naruto forehead.

"_Don't mind them, I was listening and I got to say I'm sure surprise you know so much about the sea._" Nami said her curiosity peaked at knowledge surprising him there was something he talk to her about other then money.

"_Yeah, like I was said, these morons should pay more attention when your talking!_" Sanji said giving a thumbs up to his follow blonde who wonder how he could manage to sweat drop underwater at the Cooks antics.

"_Anyway keep going._" Nami told him.

"_Umm righ, like I was saying Dragon Jaw knew all this because he also study ocean geologically as well and so made a hide out under water where he would be the most safe using the ocean itself as a strong hold."_ Stoping to look down at his map once again Naruto give his surrounding a quick look around to see they seem to match up to the map in his log, turnning to the group he spoke.

"_Okay this is the place so keep your eyes open for a cave opening and...! Nami look out!_" Naruto yell causing everyone to turn around and see a large Lion Shark right behind her.

"_EHHHH!?_" Nami cried barely swimming out of the way in time from having her leg bitten off.

"_Damn it! We let our guard down!_" Zoro growled rush forward and cutting the shark in two, at the moment a little over half a dozen other pop out of nowhere rushing at the Pirates.

"_Fuck, everyone get ready._" Naruto call out as one of the Lion Shark rush at him, grabbing his sword by the sheath Naruto smash it into the gut of the Shark causing said shark to cough up blood.

"_Naruto! That is not how you use a sword!_" Zoro yell as he had been wanting to see what kind of swordmanship the Treasure Hunter use to see him using the blade like a god damn bat, cutting down two more Sharks something came to mind for him, (_Where the hell is Vivi and Nami!?_) Zoro thought before blocking another one. Meanwhile Nami was at the moment swimming for a life as two more Lion sharks gave chase, (_Shit! This is why I told Usopp to hurry up in making my new weapon!_) Nami using her staff to block one of them from biting her, the other one went around to get at her... but.

"_Peacock snake!_" Vivi yell lashing out one of her strings wrapping around the shark that was running her Nami and pull... cutting up, (_Damn, if this had been on the ground I could have done more damage! But this is fine too._) Vivi thought moving away from the over size fish as blood spray out causing the the one attacking Nami to turn away and bite into the other one.

"_Nami let's go!_" Vivi shouted as the two swim away from the fighting Lion sharks, meanwhile Sanji had just kick a shank out of his way while looking for Nami and Vivi, Luffy on the other hand was not happy at the moment (_This sucks damn it! I can't fight at all!_) Luffy complained in his head before noticing something.

"_Hey Sanji look!_" Luffy said pointing to a cave opening much to Sanji's surprise.

"_Good job Shitty Captain, hey everyone I think we found the cave!_" Sanji yell as Naruto and Zoro finish off the last Lion Shark, everyone swim over to them things had settle down and Naruto pull out his log to look at the map once more.

"_Yeah this is it, okay everyone follow me..._" Naruto said taking the lead after swimming for a good ten minutes before they reach an opening at last.

"_Here we are._" Naruto said bursting out of the water, everyone else soon follow as they got to dry land, taking off his mask Naruto did a quick head count to make sure everyone made it up.

"Hey guys I think it's safe to say this is the place." Naruto said after he was done counting and knew everyone was there, taking of their's masks Vivi was the first to look up and saw the two giant pair of metal doors with dragon marking on them.

"This is the hideout of Dragon Jaw Ginjo?" Vivi whisper walking up next to the Treasure Hunter as and everyone followed.

"Finally, I can move...! EH!? There are two door ways?" Luffy said in comfusion as Naruto walk up to one and slowly open it making sure there was no traps on the other side, seeing it was safe Sanji did the same with the door on the right.

"All clear over here." Sanji call out to Naruto who nodded back.

"Good, everyone remember what I said about the treasure being split up into two sets? Well this is where we'll be going off on our own." Naruto told them pulling out a few sheets of paper and handed it to Nami.

"Here Nami since your the smartest one in your group this should help you guys out some, I write down the grid coordinates you should follow as well as what traps that were in my log, but keep in mind the Hunter before me never made it to the end so be on the look out for more." Naruto state, Nami look over everything and nodded.

"Thanks, for that I'll lower your entrance fee by seven percent..." Nami said half jokingy as Naruto just sigh but take on a playful smile.

"Whatever, do me a favor and die here so we can look for a less greedy Navigator." Naruto mumble as Zoro and Vivi walk next to him while Luffy, Nami, and Sanji got together at the door on the other side.

"Alright guys Is everyone ready for our first Treasure Hunt in the Grand line!?" Luffy shouted getting pump up.

"Sure kid!" Naruto said simply crossing his arms with a smirk.

"If we're gong to be real Pirates, It's like Nami said we need to have lots of treasure." Zoro added gripping his swords matching Naruto's smirk.

"I got to admit I getting pretty pump up now." Vivi said with a grin while bouncing on her feet.

"Yeah we can't be penny less Pirates forever!" Nami said with a smile.

"Well I guess this is another step to becoming infamous in the Grand line, eh." Sanji stated lighting up a cigarette and ready to get moving.

"That right! Now let's go!" Luffy shouted as they step through the door to their next big adventure.

* * *

><p>To be continued<p>

Notes: I didn't do the Drumkingdom arc because I really couldn't think of much for that one. I mean the only real villains got own at nearly every point in the arc and even when they did manage to get a few good hits and I'm pretty sure in the back of everyones mind they were saying, 'wow, these guys really suck!' anyway for those of you who wanted to get to see a Chopper fight don't worry it coming up soon.

In the mean time I like to say I'm not one hundred percent sure I'm going to put Naruto with Robin just yet but I will say this, Luffy love interest will not be Nami but someone new to the crew which is why I plan on bring in two new famales in one of the up coming arcs.

Lastly I want to give a shout out to kage kitsune 14, she made a very nice fic call _Strings Attached_, I'm not one for making a OC the main character but this one caught me attention. Read it, I think you'll like it too. That all for now, bye bye! ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto and One Piece nor do I own any of the characters from either series. I'm not making any money off of this story and all rights belong solely to their respective owners.

The Cave and the one call Mirror

* * *

><p>Above the sea where the Straw Hats were ship waited Usopp was sitting on the bed in his cabin, tinkering with his sling shot making sure it was in good shape in case he was needed anytime soon as Chopper lean over the edge of the ship with what seem like a sad look in his eyes.<p>

"Hey Chopper, are you still moping around about not going?" Usopp ask hoping the little reindeer who just sigh while he kept looking out to sea something clearly caught his attention.

"Nope, not really, just wondering what that flag means." Chopper said pointing ahead of him catching Usopp attention and got up to see what he was talking about, but the moment he left the cabin and saw what it was...

"Eeeeeeeeh!" Usopp dropped his screwdriver, and his mouth hung open in shock.

"I wonder if that one of those cruiser ship Dr. Kureha told me about?" Chopper ask Usopp but said person could feel his breathing become labored and stiff. The reaction was only momentary though, as he quickly ran to and grab Chopper and shaking him.

"THAT A FREAKING PIRATE SHIP YOU MORON!" Usopp yell shocking Chopper.

"Eh! Really!?" Chopper yell as just as he finished, a cannon ball hit the water behind him, making a massive splash that soaked them to the funny bone... they just stood there and blink for a moment looking at where the canon had hit.

"They're firing on us..." the two lone Straw Hats said at the same time blinking as they stare at the other ship for a moment for finally screaming...

"Ahhhhh! They're firing on us! Chopper get the cannons! Return fire!" Usopp shouted as the Reindeer ran away screaming to do just that.

* * *

><p><strong>Underwater- cave of Dragon Jaw Ginjo<strong>

"Well this is new!" Sanji mutter as he, Luffy, and Nami low crawl under a storm of arrows flying right above their heads that had started firing a soon as they had enter the passage way.

"Remind me to to take another five percent off of Naruto's entrance fee." Nami mumble glad he had given them a list of trap there by warnings them a head of time.

"Even if you say that, I still don't think he going to pay it." Luffy said grinning much to Nami's dismay as Luffy stretches out his right arm out and reaches through to the other end grabbing a beam pole.

"Hold onto me guys!" Lufft Said as both grab an arm before Luffy let go of the ground, pulling them to the other side and some manage to stop them from crashing into the wall.

"Okay so where to next Nami?" Luffy ask jumping to his feet as Nami and Sanji got up as well.

"Well it seem we're suppose to go through this door but on the inside the door we just came through is going to lock and we'll have to get past the two large... statues at the end!?" Nami said a bit confuse by that but Sanji just gave a careless shrug.

"It might mean there are some statues with a door behind them or something like that." Sanji said as he walk up to the steel door and opening it and seem to no longer be in a cave but a long hallway with two statues of centaurs kneeling at the end and a door in the middle.

"Well this seem simple enough but let's be careful of any traps the list might not have." Nami said as the walk all the way inside, =BOOM= a gate just slam down behind them startling the three Pirates.

"Well it did say the door was going to be lock behind us." Luffy said Nami and Sanji could tell from the shit eating grin on hs face that their captain wahavig the time of his life at the moment.

'BABOOM! BABOOM! BABOOM!' "Huh!" all three gasp seeing the two centaurs statues began moving as they slowly raise up to their feet and pull the stone swords from their backs, holding them at the ready.

"I think we just found out what it meant by us having to get past these two." Sanji mutter like two waking statues centaurs was no big deal but Nami on the other hand.

"Eeeeeeeeh!" Nami scream and dropped the list in her hand, as her mouth hung open in shock.

"Well let's do this!' Luffy shouted pump up as the centaurs charge at them with Luffy spinning his arm back.

"Gumu-gumu No... Pistol!"

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto, Zoro, and Vivi<strong>

"Eh look like they started on their end as well." Naruto muse at the rumble his team just heard as He, Zoro, and Vivi stood in front of two steel doors while Naruto held what look like a giant stone ball that was easily three times his size with only one hand.

"Still this thing really surprise me, it just started rolling down here out of know way." Zoro said drawing one of his swords and with two slashs cut the boulder into four piece, shocking Vivi, (_How can Nami-san stand working with these monster's!?_) Vivi thought before another loud rumble was heard making her start to worry.

"Hey Naruto-san, if things keep going like that, isn't there a chance we could cause a cave in?" Vivi ask as they continued onward coming up to a steel door.

"Eh, maybe. Guess we should hurry up in find the treasure rooms." Naruto replied kicking the doors open allowing them too walk in, on the other side of the doors Naruto, Zoro, and Vivi found a long walk way with two river banks one on each side of the walk way that likely lead out to sea. However the walk way was so long that they couldn't see the end of it.

"Alright, let's keep our guard up here, know telling what traps might be waiting for us." Zoro said fingering the hilt of his sword dangerously as Vivi gulp following him but made are her Peacock strings ready as she follow him, Naruto had been about to do the same but stop when his foot step into something soft. Looking down he notice the ground where there should have only been hard rock there was a muddle spot, kneeling down Naruto touch the mud patch and pulled up quit a bit of it.

"This is... Soil liquefaction!?" Naruto mutter not happy about this turn of events, (_Even if it's this far along it **should** take days or even weeks before this place goes under but just to be on te safe side I'd better keep an eye out for changes__._) Naruto thought getting up and catching up to Zoro and Vivi.

"Yo, was something wrong?" Zoro ask noticing Naruto had stop back there for some reason, the blond just sigh.

"Nah just keeping an eye out for troublesome things, nothing big." Naruto mumble his replied as Vivi look from side to side of the river banks.

"While I understand that this Dragon Jaw person built this place as his strong hold I don't really see the need for these river banks." Vivi said to herself as they walk on, then suddenly a giant head popped up, it has long whiskers and huge teeth.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" yelled Vivi with tears in her eyes as Naruto and Zoro jump back.

"SHIT! Whats that! A fish?" Zoro asked in surprised butt then jump out of he way when it launch a this and bit a chunk of the walk way open!

"It can bite through stone!?" Naruto gasp surprise by that as it rush at him turning his surprise expression to a smirk as he held his arm back glowing with blue light and slam it into the Sea King's jaw and sending it flying into the cave wall.

"Bull eyes!... HUH!?" Naruto gasp seeing seven more pop out of the river banks!"

"There too many of them to fight in this close space, run!" Zoro yelled as the three race down the walk way with the Sea Kings on their tails.

* * *

><p><strong>Luffy, Sanji and Nami<strong>

"What up with these statues!?" Luffy yell launching a bazooka and smashing one of the statues centaurs into piece only to watch it reform.

"No matter how many times we break them, they just keep putting themselves back together!" Luffy exclaimed landing in front of Nami as Sanji jump off the cave wall feet touching the top of the cave as he was aiming at the other one.

"Collier Shoot!" Sanji yell jumps high into the air and lands a powerful kick to the centaur's neck beheading it, "Épaule!" Sanji adde spinning around and sent a downward kick splitting the rest of the body in half before landing only to look back and growl at it putting it self back together again.

"Naruto said that the Treasure Hunter's before him that came here, three were kill, two were badly wounded and the lead hunt damn near die right? I'm starting to understand why." Sanji mutter a both centaurs statues began slowly walking too them their swords.

"If you guy can't destroy them then how are we going to get past here." Nami said gripping her staff wondering how they were going to get out this one as Luffy stare at them.

"Naruto, huh." Luffy mumble looking at the statues they were facing.

_Flashback_

_"This boring, and I want to eat already!" Luffy exclaimed loudly and not for the first time Naruto want to punch him as hard as he could a with Haki infuse fist._

_"You can eat after you finish this now get back to work!" Naruto growled pointing at all the wooded pieces around them as Luffy frown, (This so dumb, we already got ship, why do I need to learn how to build a dingy anyway?) Luffy flipping through the pages of the book he was reading on how to build small boats when Nami came out on deck._

_"Hey Naruto what up with those bags of your? I can get into them at all." Nami stated seemingly annoyed she was unable to get at the berris's inside, Naruto's lip twitch upward little ._

_"Bitch! Don't so open about the fact that your trying to rob me!" Naruto yell as Nami stare at him for a moment._

_"Forget it, I'll just use one of Zoro's swords." Nami said turning to go back in._

_"STOP IT! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Naruto shouted getting piss off now until he notice Luffy trying to edge away._

_"AND YOU! Stay right there!" Naruto yell feeling like this was a daycare rather then a Pirate ship with a captain whose wanted dead or live. Luffy pouted staying were he was and Naruto felt he would have to kill Nami later._

_"Look Luffy if you want to eat so badly then just finish up or..." Naruto seethed for a moment when suddenly, a sinister idea came over him._

_"On second thought go a head you can eat, just not any Meat!" Naruto stated getting to his feet and picking up the book on the floor._

_"WHAT! WHY!?" Luffy yell looking like the world had just ended._

_"Sorry but until you get this done I'm telling Sanji to feed you only the green stuff." Naruto replied about to walk off but at that moment his book on building small boats was snatch out of his hand faster then he could see, (Huh?) Naruto looking up at Luffy and his eye started to twitch as he watch wooden blocks fly together at high speed while Luffy kept looking down at the book every few seconds before going back to work._

_"Done!" Luffy said out loudly showing the perfectly made boat, Naruto eyes was still twitching the whole time._

_"WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THAT RETARDED MOTIVATION!" Naruto shout time his teeth like blades now._

_"What? I did like you ask, oh well time to eat now." Luffy about to run off._

_"What a damn minute!" Naruto yell stopping him and his tracks, Naruto take that moment to calm down little._

_"Look Luffy there was more to this then just building a boat, it called being prepared for emergency!" Naruto told Luffy as he sat back down._

_"Nana? What do you mean?" Luffy ask only to be poke in the head by Naruto who kept his finger in the middle of Luffy's forehead._

_"Listen kid, your strong as hell! There no arguing that but sometime you need to use your head rather then your fist." Naruto stated flicking Luffy in the head._

_"Aww but that to much trouble, beside just using my fists has been working fine for me so far." Luffy counter and Naruto take a second to wonder if Ikarya-Baachu had gotten a headache from trying to teach him this stuff as well._

_"I wonder about that.. tell me, how useful was your fists when you were under attack back in Drumkingdom and had to hold back because Nami was still sick and Sanji had gotten hurt?" Naruto ask coldly and Luffy froze his eyes widening as he swallowed hard remembering how bad that had gone and only had gotten out of there by luck alone._

_"Glad I finally have your full attention now. Look Luffy your like how I use to be, the kind of guy who goes head first into a fight and get back into a corner when things don't work out." Naruto said looking dead at Luffy._

_"It's even worse for you because your the captain of this ship and have a crew to look after." Naruto went on while Luffy just kept quite._

_"That why I'm having you do this like this, sure it might not seem like it worth it now but trust me knowing small stuff like building a boat or having some level of navigator skills will help you out a lot in the long run even if you have people for it already._

_"Like when Nami got sick and none of us really knew what to due before we got Chopper?" Luffy ask and Naruto grinned._

_"There ya go! Now your getting it, having at least some skills in your crewmate's art of expertise will go a long way." Naruto as Luffy look down and his hat shadow his eye._

_"Hey Naruto, back in a place called Logue Town I ran int a guy called Smoker and had a small fight." Luffy began but Naruto having already known who that was could guess how it went._

_"Let me guess, you lost right? All your attacks went right through him correct?" Naruto ask and Luffy nodded._

_"Luffy your going to run into guy like that a lot in the Grand Line. Were the normal way of attacking them don't work." Naruto said as Luffy look up at him._

_"Then how do I beat em?" Luffy ask as Naruto sigh._

_"For guys like us their is a way to win but it's a pain in the ass! Are you will to go through it?" hearing the question Luffy nodded willing to do whatever it take to protect his crew, Naruto look at him seriously now._

_"Good, now here what you do, for me their are five simple steps that I use when I come across an enemy I can't hurt easy." Naruto begin._

Flashback

"Hey Sanji stay with Nami for a moment, I'm going to try something." Luffy said surprising them as he spread his leg out putting hands on his knees and take a deep breath.

_Step one: calm down. I know you just want to punch the shit out of whatever in your way but that clearly not working so just calm down and take a good look at the one your facing._

"Luffy what are you going to do now, you know we can't beat them no matter how many times we break them." Nami call out but Luffy just looking at the statues centaurs as one did a sword slash at him but Luffy just jump out of the way.

_Step two: analyze the one your facing. When fighting someone that can't be hurt the normal way you got to test out what works and what does and understand why, while keepping out of reach._

"Gumu-gumu No... Gatling Gun!" Luffy yell firing off a rapid barrage of strong punches repeatedly in a blurry at one of the statues centaurs from the air and smashing it to pieces. (_There it goes again._) Luffy thought watching it's put itself back together, (_Every time we break them they just reform like it was nothing!_) Luffy thought as he was over shadow by the second one, with out missing a beat Luffy did several flip out of the sword slash way way before stretches his leg.

"Gumu-gumu No... WHIP!" Luffy yell striking the statue in the back and cutting it in half but he was done yet and raise his leg high into the air.

"Gumu-gumu No... STRAIGHT BLADE AXE!" Luffy yell slamming the stretched out leg over statue and crushing it to bits, however before he could even take a moment to recover he, Luffy was force to quickly bring his leg back and dash out of the way of a giant stone hover.

"Really how the hell are these guy's doing that!?" Luffy exclaimed while Sanji and Nami look on, (_What the hell is this, Luffy's not going all out and it's like he looking for something?_) Sanji wonder to himself knowing this was out of character for him.

"What the heck was that?" Luffy ask himself as he thought he saw something flash the last time Luffy crush one of the statues.

"Gumu-gumu No... GATLING GUN!" Luffy yell once again firing off a rapid barrage of strong punches and smashing the statue to pieces, keeping his eyes open this time as Luffy watch the bit and piece fly back together thing time he saw it, a glowing red rock in the mist of the rest of the statues.

_Step three: If you see something out of place, experiment alittle to see the reaction of what happens._

"Gumu-gumu No... SUPER CLAW GRABBED!" Luffy shouted shooting his arm out and snatching the stone out of the air before it became apart of the statue again. The next thing to happen shock all of them as the statue fall apart right before their eyes, no longer moving at all!

"Luffy! What the hell did you just !?" Nami gasp as he landed right in front of them wih a pout on his face.

"EH!? That all it take? I didn't even get to use steps four and five!" Luffy whine confusing Nami and Sanji to what he was talking about.

"Oy Luffy, what are you going on abo- huh?" Sanji never finish as he saw Luffy flick the glowing stone to Nami who caught it in surprise.

"Hey Sanji, I'm going to smash that other statue up, when I do there should be another one of those glowing rock inside, I think it's what's making them move so when you see it grab it before the statue fully form again." Luffy said and once again Nami and Sanji were shock at how Luffy was acting, it was like he was using his head for once.

"Okay got it." Sanji replied knowing they needed to get past here first but would ask about the sudden change later when things had calm down.

"Yosh! Let's do this!" Luffy said loudly spinning his arm behind him.

""Gumu-gumu No... Pistol!"

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto, Zoro, and Vivi<strong>

"Vivi look out! Santoryu... ONI GIRI!" Zoro yell cutting down another one of the cat fish like Sea King's that had just trie to bite down on Vivi, flipping trough the air Naruto laneded on top of one of the Sea King's head.

"Come and get me ya moron!" Naruto called out to the once next to him as it race over and trie to bite down on Naruto on for said blonde to flip out of the way at the last moment letting it bite down on it friend causing a fight to break out between the two as Naruto landed back on ground level.

"That'll keep em busy for a while let's move!" Naruto order as the three ran away but suddenly a chill ran down Naruto's and Zoro's backs.

"Hold on Vivi!" Zoro called out grabbing her just in time as a giant AXE slam down right in front of them!

"EH!? What now!?" Vivi crie watch multiple AXEs crush down in front of them on the remaining part of the path before going back up and coming down again repeatedly.

"What the hell!?" Naruto and Zoro yell 'ROOOOOAAARRRR' before hearing a loud roar behind only to see the Sea King's once again giving chase.

"Well shit!"

* * *

><p><strong>The Straw Hats ship<strong>

"Chopper! Aim that canon a little more to the left!" Usopp yell to the little reindeer who did as he was told and fire hitting the left mass of the enemy ship causing Usopp to cheer.

"HA-HA! With this, they can't reach us!" Usopp shouted and enjoy 'PAH' 'PAH' 'PAH' only to have it die on the spot at seeing three large metal spear heads pierce through the side of the ship.

"EHHHHH!" Usopp cried realizing there was rope tie at the end of the spear heads connected to wheel pullers on the other ship which they use to yank the Merry Go to them nearly knocking Usopp and Chopper off there feet as the two ships slam into one another!

"This is bad! Chopper get ready!" Usopp yell as the enemy pirates charged into the Merry Go with their swords raised. Their form was sloppy at best. Their sword training no doubt consisting of waving them menacingly to intimidate people... until one of them trip.

"What the hell are these metal things?" the nameless pirate growl as Usopp look on in horror at seeing they spotted the air-tubes connected to the sea masks!

"What ever it is just break it! It's in the way." one of his friends said startling Usopp and Chopper.

"NOOOO! If they do that then Luffy and the others won't be able to come back up!" Chopper going heavy point, but before he could even try to stop them.

"QUACK!" a loud quacking sound ring out as everyone to cabin doorway to see Karoo standing there with a look of shock on his face as he sweat drop at seeing all the unknown pirates on the ship!

"Karoo stop them! If they broke those air tube Vivi and the other will be in trouble!" Usopp yell to him causing Karoo to snap to attention as he rush over to the air tube and head butted them away. Turn to Usopp and Chopper Karoo look both mad and confuse with a hint of being scary thrown in the middle.

"QUACK! QUACK! QUACK!" Karoo began quacking at them.

"What the hell has been happening while I was sleeping! Is what he said." Chopper said translating to Usopp who nodded back.

"Ah well you see we attack and- WHY THE HELL AM I ANSWERING TO A DUCK! AND YOU WERE SLEEPING!? HOW THE HELL DID YOU SLEEP THOUGH ALL THOSE FREAKING EXPLOSIONS!? Usopp shout back sharp teeth and all showing but before they could go on a large shadow jump behind Karoo scaring him as the giant duck ran behind Usopp.

"Hello there mate names Captain Puppu, if ya don't mind we'll be taking this ship along with all the money here as well!" Puppu told them, he was an obese and round man, with a very round face, bulbous nose, a row of rounded teeth, and gray hair sticking unkempt on the sides and on top of his head. His arms and legs are very thin in proportion to his wide frame, and his fingers are very thick and short. All this made Puppu resemble a pig wearing pirates captain clothing.

"Surround them!" Puppu order causing all his men to gather around Usopp, Chopper, and Karoo who all gulp.

"Damn it this is no time for us to be acting all scary!" Usopp exclaimed steeling him as he lower his goggles ready to go.

* * *

><p>As all of this is going on let's take a trip back to a Marine HQ in Logue Town where we see the body's of Marine lying on the cold hall way floor either dead or dying in pools of blood and a cloak person standing in the middle holding one Marine by the neck.<p>

"D-D-Damn you! If Captain Smoker had been here he would have stop you by now." the Marine said though his voice was hoarse from the choking as the person smile at hearing the name almost like hearing about the captain made em happy.

"So Smoker is a Captain not eh, even if I've lost all love for Marines it good to know he doing well. I'll just bet Tashigi is still following him around like a lost puppy, man this really take me back." the person's word who was clearly a woman hit the Marine hard.

"Y-Y-You know Captain Smoker and Tashigi-san?" he gasp in shock.

"Yes, in fact you could say I use to be old friends with them, but that beside the point." Lady replied tightened her grip around his throat to the point he almost couldn't breath at all.

"Now I'll ask once more, will you take me to the cell room where you keep your inmates?" Lady ask causing him to look up at her in hate as she lighten her hold just enough for him to speak.

"If I do, you will let me live right?" he question getting a nodded as she thankfully let him go, the Marine really didn't want to help her but it was clear if he said no she would just kill him and keep looking on her own so there was little point in trying to stop now that everyone beside him was dead.

"You have my word that as long as you don't try any thing funny you will live to see tomorrow." she stated as he got up rubbing his neck and told her to follow him, walking down the hallway he tries his best to not look at him fallen comrades lie the on the floor cover in their own blood, (_Were we really this helpless with out Tashigi-san and the Captain? Damn it all!_) Not for the first time, he had to suppress the urge to turn around and tear her a part but he knew that would just ask for himself to get kill. No the best thing he could do was wait until she was gone and tell the higher up what happen, lucky there was a Vice Admiral call Stainless on his way here so all he had to do was bear with for now and wait for a chance to get and contact with him.

"You'll find what your looking for down here." the Marine said opening a door that lead to stares going down below, having him go first the Marine headed on down well keeping quiet and trying to think of just who she mat be after, as far as he knew he had heard of anyone matching her look though with that cloak on she come be anyone! It take a few minute but they finally reach the bottom finding a steel door waiting for them.

"The prison cell is behind there." he said stopping right in front of the cell and turn to her.

"Good and where can I find those with a bounty passing into the millions?" she ask causing him to suppress growl.

"Just keep heading down the middle until you reach the end, you'll find another steel door. On the inside are the ones who have bounty's of one million or more, we keep them in certain cells due to us having a low amount of Kairoseki on hand." he replied getting a smile out as she placed a left hand on his face.

"I can tell you really didn't want to do this so you have my thanks... however." with out realizing what was happening she push her hand father on his cheek sending him flying into the wall.

"I'll keep my promise to let you live but I don't need you a wake anymore so just sleep for a while." she raising her leg up and kicking the door in. Walking inside all the inmate where at their cell room bars looking at the new comer who just came in.

"Hey who the hell is that?"

"Don't know just tell because of the cloak."

"Who care! Hey your not with the Marine right, let us out here!"

"Yeah help a brother out would ya!"

They just kept on demanding to be let out but the lady pay them no mind as she reach the end of the room and coming up to the second steel door just like she had been told about. Kicking the down like before the lady saw the unlike room before it the door were made of pure metal and not just bar though her attention quickly went to what was at the end of the hall way, a large container filled with some form of pink liquid.

"Well would you look at that I don't even have to search for her." she exclaimed with a grinned heading for the tank and not caring for the inmate who yell for them to be let out. Upon reaching the container she throw her hood back and place her hands on her hip showing her full appearance, her hair was baby blue and slick back and would have show her forehead if not for the fact she was wearing a pure back mask to cover everything from her forehead to her eyes stopping just above her nose, long striped leggings, evening gloves, tight and small shorts with a belt and boots. She seems to have no upper attire revealing her bikini top uncovered.

"East Blue's only known Logia-class fruit user, I've wanted to meet you." the lady said to the tanker causing a few bubble to appear before a woman's face form looking at her with a smirk.

"Oh, my" she drawled. "I didn't think I would have a visitor so soon; wish I could tidy up a bit." the lady just smirk at the imprison Logia and cross are arms under her breast.

"I do hope you bought some appetizing food, I haven't had anything good to eat in weeks."

"Sorry to disappoint you, I didn't bring any sweets. But I'm sure we can head to the cafe and find you some if you like." She narrowed her eyes at the mask woman, sensing slight sarcasm.

"Well then, Is there a reason you're here for then?" the liquid woman ask.

"Oh I was just in town to do some visiting when I heard the Marine caught themselves a rather nice catch for East Blue... wanted dead or alive for 7,800,000 berris Honey Queen of the Trump Siblings." Honey's smirk turn into a full blow grinned at this point.

"My Captain could make great use out of you." the Lady added as she stare dead at her.

"Is this an offer to join a new crew?" Honey ask as the lady lean her head back and her smirk darken.

"Yes, well if you don't want to I sure you'll have fun going where ever that Vice Admiral Stainless take you, who is heading here as we speak." she answer before punching a hole into the large container letting the pink liquid spill out like water.

"Thank you and if it's all the same I'll be taking you up on your offer." Honey said as her jelly substances like body started to take the form of a human until there was a is an attractive, tall, slender woman with wavy blonde hair, which she ties into two pigtail buns standing were the liquid.

"But I still have yet to hear your name." Honey stated as the unknown lady gave her the cloak she had been wearing to cover Honey Queen nude body.

"How rude of me, you my call me Mirror."

* * *

><p>To be continued<p>

Notes: Sorry for taking so long on the up date but been getting side track a lot late, also I think people got it a little confuse with the Rasengan. When Naruto use it in stage two to beat Zoro is because I'm pretty sure the completed the Rasengan would have damn near kill him since even Kabuto who had a healing factor could barely move after Naruto hit him with it.

Anyway just to be clear yes Naruto can use to full Rasengan, not putting that a side I'll try to have the next chapter out sooner


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto and One Piece nor do I own any of the characters from either series. I'm not making any money off of this story and all rights belong solely to their respective owners.

Dragon Jaw Ginjo

* * *

><p><strong>Marine HQ in Logue Town<strong>

"Mirror eh, odd name ya got there. Any reason why?" Honey ask wrapping the cloak around her shoulders, the only answer she got was a smile before Mirror turn around.

"Come, we should get a move on." Mirror stated walking away with Honey behind her, however at the moment Honey saw her blue hair something caught her eye.

"There no telling when Vice Admiral Stainless will get here and even together I'm not all the sure we can beat him so let head to the-" Mirror's words stop at feeling Honey's hand on her hair as she move it out of the way to see a large scar on the left side of her back.

"That a rather nasty looking scratch, looks like it had been pretty deep too. Over your left lung even, how on earth did you survive it?" Honey ask having already notice the gun shot wound earlier on her left breast but hadn't know it left such a mark on her, she would later admit that she found Mirror to be more then a bit creepy but when she turn around and Honey saw that grin on her face it really unnerved her to say the very least.

"You could say I didn't, now let's go." Mirror replied walking a head as Honey stay were she was for moment not sure what just happen, a chill had just ran a circuit on her spine and for a few seconds there, every warning bell in her body went off telling her to get the hell away from this woman!

"Okaaaaay, note to self avoid talking about that scar." Honey mumble catching up to her, it wasn't long before they left the prison room and heading back up top before Mirror began opening up every door she saw as if looking for something before stopping at one.

"This will do." Mirror stated walking inside a room with Honey, the room itself look to be one of the barracks room but what Mirror had stop in front of was... a mirror?

"I know there a joke I can use somewhere in here." Honey said in a sarcastic manner before Mirror grab her by the hand and walk up to the mirror and placing a hand on it and pushing into it, Honey's eyes widen as a strange liquid slithers out of the mirror that was shiny and gold in it's appearance began to crawl it's way onto Mirror and before long cover both of them in the substances then return back to the mirror with neither woman to be seen.

* * *

><p><strong>Location unknown<strong>

In a room on board a ship out at sea the mirror over a desk sudden began spilling out a liquid like substances before return to normal leaving Mirror and Honey in the room.

"Well that was new, you wouldn't have happen to have eaten a Devil Fruit too, eh?" Honey ask as she follow her out the room to the deck arena.

"Nope, you could say a man I kill gave me these powers." Mirror stated and Honey just smirk not really caring that this lady just own up to murder as they reach the front of the deck seeing many people dress up in a cross-section of mystics and religious tribal shamans, and Indian fakirs. There was also a humanoid cat there as well, it didn't take long for them to notice the two lady.

"There you are Mirror!" one of the man with three long pony tails holding a board sword growling and looked piss off.

"You take too long damn it! And whose this bitch, some friend you brought for site seeing!" he sneer as the humanoid cat person walk up to him.

"Hey calm down, due keep in mind that our first-mate your talking to like that." the cat person told him but that just seem to piss him off even more.

"So what! What type of first mate goes off when ever she please and doesn't back at the time she said she would, I mean we've been waiting two weeks for nothing when she said she'd only begone for three days" he exclaimed while Mirror just look at him amuse.

"Enough..." a voice said calmly causing everyone to turn to see a man sitting on a large crate looking at cards, attach to many slim 'branches', each housing a card.

"I'm sure Mirror has a good reason as to why she took so long and who the young lady she brought with her is." the man stated, he was a tall guy, with black triangle symbols on his eyebrows, red eyes, and golden hair that reaches down to his hips. He also has a black cross tattooed at the base of his throat at the front of his neck.

His attire includes a pure white coat with a ruffled neckline and sleeves. He also wears purple trousers tucked inside black boots with white laces on them and a dark ornament made of fur circling the lower part of his torso, with a lighter shade in the middle of it. He also has a pink sash tied around his waist, with a piece of jewelry hanging from it.

"Sorry I really don't, I pretty much just lost track of time." Mirror laugh sheepishly rubbing the back of her head as the man look at her for a moment before sighing tiredly.

"I should have known, and the women?" the man ask but it was clear he really didn't care one way or another.

"Right, this my dear Captain is Honey Queen of the Trump Siblings, who has a bounty of 7,800,000." Mirror replied catching his attention as he look up from his cards to the fellow blond as the rest of the crew look on in shock.

"I thought she could join our crew to make up for me taking so long." Mirror told him with a smile but the man from before had, had enough.

"You think you can just take off for two weeks to visit your home sea and bringing this bimbo back will make it all okay!?" he yell and by this time Honey who had kept quiet until now spoke up.

"Would just shut up already! I'm new and it's already clear to me your just a lowly pawn with no real say in anything." Honey snickered under her breath yet just loud enough for him to hear her, earning a dangerous glare from man.

"Why you little bitch!" he roar racing at her in anger and slash his sword at Honey before anyone could stop him, but rather then cutting her down the middle Honey stood where she was as they all gasp at her still standing even though she had been split in two as pink liquid and not blood dripped out of her so call wound.

"A Logia type eh." the Captain said with an raise eye as Honey reform and Mirror smirk at the shock look on Honey's attackers face before Honey raise her arm and... "Toro Toro... LOCK!" Honey yell throwing her arm at the man and gabbing him in a ball of pink liquid and taking joy in the fact that he couldn't breath as everyone watch him slowly suffocated to death... until a sword slash hit it somehow breaking the Toro lock, setting the man free, and surprising Honey at how ease he broke it.

"Let's stop there, you've made your point." the long blond haired Captain said getting up and after putting away his blade he walk over to Mirror and Honey.

"Well what do you think, _Captain Hawkins_?" Mirror ask with smirk already knowing the answer as he came to his fellow blond and place a hand softly on her cheek.

"She'll do just fine, Honey Queen was it...on special recommendation from my first-mate, welcome to my Hawkins Pirates." at his words Honey smiled lasciviously at the man.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with the Straw Hats ship<strong>

"Heavy gong!" Chopper yell cross arming three Pirate's before ducking under a sword slash and turning around to punch the one that just tries to cut him in half in the face.

"Lead Star! Fire star! Lead Star! Fire star! _Usopp rubber band..._ Lead Star! Fire star! Lead Star! Fire starrrrrrr!" Usopp scream on Karoo back as they ran around the invading Pirates firing attack after attack and hitting with deadly accurately as the Pirate's fall one after another from each shot. Puppu look on at the scene, his men were being taking out by just three people... well two really which made this even more embarrassing.

"That enough of that, time to take these punks out myself!" Puppu mutter rushing up to Chopper from behind but also catching Usopp's attention.

"Chopper watch behind you!" Yell startling the human like reindeer as he turn to see the charging Captain with a large axe and hand.

"WHAAA! AX!" Chopper cried jumping out of the way just in time as the captain barely miss his slash.

"That scary me! Are you trying to kill me!" Chopper shouted at the fat Captain.

"That the idea mate, to night I'll be eating devil fruit deer chops for dinner." Puppu replied as he hefted his axe from the sheathe over his shoulder and ran his finger across the blade, naturally, this hit a nerve with Chopper.

"Asshole, I'm a reindeer! And you ain't eating me you fat ass pig!" Chopper fire back ready to send him flying, (_Good, Chopper a monster so he can deal with the Captain And I'll just take out the the rest with Karoo..._) Usopp thought readying his weapon.

"Alright Karoo, let end this!" Usopp order going into badass mode as Karoo gave out a loud war cry before rushing off... and Usopp for some reason fell off his back.

"Karoo wait I fell off!" Usopp yell causing Karoo to stop and turn to him but for some reason seeing Usopp's face scary the giant duck and he went back to running away.

"HEY, GET THE HELL BACK HERE!" Usopp scream as enemy Pirate's chase after the two, Puppu on the other hand look at the scene sweat dropping.

"How am I losing again?"

* * *

><p><strong>Luffy, Sanji and Nami<strong>

"Hey Nami here comes a few more, catch!" Luffy yell with a grin as he throw three more red stones to Nami in mid air who blink in surprise.

"Okay I got em!" Nami yell back catching the stones throw her way, hearing a loud wheezing sound rushing her she jump back just as a giant stone arrow hit the ground where she was just at! Looking up Nami frown at seeing over a dozen giant Indian stone archer's, right after they manage to get past the last room into this one, the three were quickly attack by more stone statues this time in the form of Indian archer's!

"Nami duck!" Sanji's voice ring out as Nami drop to the ground nearing getting a arrow into her back, seeing how close to death Nami was Sanji like always got piss off. From up top the walls Sanji bounce off and slam his foot into the back of the statue smashing it to piece's before landing in front of Nami he manage to grab the red out of the pal pebbles.

"Hi Nami-san! Here are few more!" Sanji yell with heart's in his eyes as he handed Nami five more stones causing her to swear drop, (_What am I now, a rock collator?_) Nami thought in dismay adding the rock to the ever growing amount in her beg.

"Still this is taking taking to long, can't you guy's speed this up!?" Nami exclaimed, looking around Sanji did a quick count and found that there were about 13 left from the 25 they started out with.

"It not that ease Nami-san, there just to many of them for us to take out all at once." Sanji stated, at that moment two rubber arm's shot to him from behind them and one wrapped around each of the waist and pull the screaming pair back to the entice of the room.

"LUFFY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Sanji yell as he and Nami were brought over to their grinning captain.

"Come on you guy's were in the way." Luffy said ignoring his question as he set them down behind him, the statues immediately turn their attention to the three that were now back into a corner.

"Damn it now they're all aiming at us at once." Sanji growl wondering why Luffy put their target in one spot to hit when Luffy began sucking in a lot of air.

"Gumu Gumu no Fusen!" Luffy yell inflating himself rapidly then twist his body around tightly before blowing the air out behind them while untwisting to fly in forward while spinning towards the enemy's.

"Gumu Gumu no... STORM!" Nami and Sanji could only watch in awe as Luffy unleash a constant barrage of powerful punches just like his Gatling, but because it's was power greatly enhanced by the momentum of his launch and were enough to smash right through all of the remain Indian archer's!

"EHHHHHH!? When the hell did he learn to do that!?" Nami yell as she and Sanj watch Luffy keep it up even after all of them were nothing more then dust.

"I think you beat them already Luffy." Sanji mumble, it was a few more second's before Luffy finally stop his attack and race back to them.

"I know but I want to get all of these before they put themselves back to gather again." Luffy said holding two hand full of red rock's in his hand's much to Nami and Sanji's shock, Luffy quickly gave them to Nami before blowing his own hand's that were bright red.

"Shit hitting those thing over and over like that really hurt!" Luffy cried before a grin return to his face.

"Oh well. This cave is really fun! I wonder what else we'll run into HAHAHA..." Luffy cackle with a big smile before running off and leaving a stupefied Nami and Sanji in their place.

"...'sigh' He turn into more of a monster." they said with a dark cloud over their head's they both running off to catch up.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto, Zoro, and Vivi<strong>

"Finally! What a pain in the ass!" Naruto growl as he and Zoro stood up top a pal of dead sea kings panting from being tire out.

"There is no way either of you are human!" Vivi cried believing she now had irrefutable proof that she had monster's acting as her body guards.

"Well if you put it like that~~~" Zoro said looking bashful and tying not to smile.

"Stop it, you'll make us blush." Naruto added grinning and a little red in the face as Vivi sweat drop at the two.

"That wasn't a compliment! And are _normal_ people really happy when their told they aren't human!_?_" Vivi shouted as they jump off the pal of beaten sea kings before looking up at the ceiling at multiple axes crush down in front of them and sigh.

"Now how do we get past this?" Zoro mumble with a frown as the three stare up at the top where axes were coming down from.

"I could just jump up there and knock down that structure but then we run the risk of bring the cave down on our head's." Naruto stated with his arm's cross and his head tilt to the side.

"Ehhh, we could probably survive something like that." Zoro look crossing his arm's and tilting his head to the side like Naruto.

"That true, but we'd have a hard time getting out of here." Naruto stated.

"Ehhh, we could still blast our way out of here." Zoro replied.

"That true, but I wonder if the others will be alright, bet they'll like be pretty mad." Naruto stated.

"Ehhh, it alright, as long as they survive it alright." Zoro replied.

"That true, but-"

"Could you two monster's please stop talking like there aren't normal human in this crew?" Vivi ask sweat dropping and wishing they acted a bit more like they couldn't be kill.

"EH, but can't normal human's survive something like a cave in?" Naruto and Zoro ask looking like they were truly confuse.

"NO THEY CAN'T!" Vivi scream with anime tear's falling down her face!

* * *

><p><strong>Luffy, Sanji and Nami<strong>

"Huh... there nothing here?" Luffy commented with a down expression only seeing a large hall in front of them as Sanji walk next to Nami.

"Hey Nami, is there anything in the files on this room?" he ask as Nami went through the paper work Naruto handed her but came up with a frown.

"No, I guess that room was as far as they got, but I don't think we have much farther to go." Nami said, looking around she saw that the hall way was indeed long and wide, there was also torches on each side of the hall way. All in all this no longer look like a cave anymore.

"We don't know anything about this room so let's take it slow and keep our eye's open." Nami told them as they begin at a slow pace while looking from side to side for anything that might attack them.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto, Zoro, and Vivi<strong>

Jumping into the air and slicing off the last drop down axe, Zoro landed back on the ground and sheath his swords with a sigh.

"There we're at the end." Zoro said as Vivi walk up to him quietly, (_No matter how many times I see their power, it still surprises me..._) Vivi thought however it was at this point she notice that Naruto was still away behind them.

"Naruto-san, is something wrong?" Vivi ask and Zoro turn around to see him looking at one of the stick of the broken axes with a worry yet curious expression on his face.

"What up you find something?" Zoro spoke as the blond of their team walk up to him still holding the so called branch.

"Yeah, this isn't wood or metal, it staghorn coral or simply call stony coral." Naruto told them leading to a raise eye from Zoro and a blank look from Vivi.

"I know what coral is, but staghorn coral?" Vivi said placing a hand under her chin in thought waiting for him to explain.

"It coral that grows rapidly and is very abundantly in the reefs near East blue land. On my home land it grew near the western coast." Naruto begin.

"It's not so surprising there strong enough to be use as beam because everything seem to be stronger in the Grand Line but..." Naruto pause looking down at the coral.

"But what?" Zoro ask not liking the look on his face.

"Well, the bleaching may have started however I don't think it should be taking this long for these things to die." Naruto replied, Zoro and Vivi both look at him in confusion this time, seeing this Naruto went on to explain.

"Bleaching is the loss of intracellular endosymbionts which is Symbiodinium, also known as zooxanthellae through either expulsion or loss of algal pigmentation." Naruto stated only to get blank looks and swear drops from his two teammates and for the first time he wish Nami was here.

"Look Symbiodinium is what coral need to receive inorganic nutrients, the fact that their all cut down means they can't get that and should have rotten away already... you two understand that right?" Naruto ask receiving nods then Vivi spoke.

"Okay but what's that got to do with anything?" Vivi ask.

"Yeah so they lasted a little longer then normal, what the problem?" Zoro as Naruto held the coral in both hand and snapped it in half.

"The problem is when they start bleaching theses things die in anywhere between four to six months later, in the Grand Line I can see them lasting a few years longer but..." Naruto stop for a moment to look at the inside of the coral.

"Dragon Jaw Ginjo was said to have die over 90 years ago, so why is there coral that haven't been cut but a few month ago in a cave that was made over 90 years ago?" Naruto ask and both eye's widen at seeing what he was getting at.

"I get it! These traps should have fall part a long time ago from the coral rotting away!" Vivi exclaimed as Zoro growled.

"Someone been fixing this place up for the last 90 years..." Zoro said in a irate tone, as Naruto throw the broken coral to the side.

"More or less, we should keep our guard up since this mean there a very high chance we're not alone." Naruto mutter reaching Vivi and Zoro, the three then finally stood in front of the double doors, and using his right hand he place his index finger and the right and his middle finger on the left then with a flick the door flow open banging on the wall.

"Alright let go." Zoro said and Naruto taking the lead while Vivi take up the rear in case anything attack from the front and not a second they step out, "Gumu-gumu No... Pistol!"

"Côtelette!" spinning around Naruto quickly use his left knee to block a hard kicks to the ribs and pulling out the Wado Zoro use the backside of the blade to block Luffy's punch which had been aim at his head.

"OWOWOW! It us dumbass! And that fucking hurt!" Naruto growl using his leg to push Sanji away as Luffy landed on the ground, his shit eating grin still pasted on his face.

"HEHEH~~~ sorry about that but looks like everyone's here." Luffy grin as Nami sigh walking up to them.

"Sorry guy's but we thought you were some more of those stone statues that kept attacking us in the last two room we came from." Nami told them, (_Stone statues... attack them!?_) Naruto and Zoro thought wondering what they went through.

"Okaaaay. I'm just glad everyone made it safe in sound." Vivi said behind Naruto and Zoro, and Sanji imminently gain heart's in his eye's.

"Vivi-san~~~ I'm so glad you manage to be still be safe with these two moron's on your team! I promise never to leave you along again!" Sanji sang while doing his weird dancing around Vivi who sweat drop at the crews chef and getting tick mark on Zoro and Naruto's face's.

"Just die already you Ero cook..." Naruto said in a bore tone only for Sanji to appear right next to him.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU FUCKING WHISKERS!" Sanji but was then knock down when Nami whack him in the head with her staff.

"Enough! If we all mat up like this then that means we must be nearing the end." Nami spoke bring their attention back to the matter at hand.

"EH, oh right. Well hopefully that the last door room." Naruto said looking ahead of them, there at the end of the room was two large double doors about fourteen feet high and on each side of it was a silver dragon statues.

"I wonder if those are going to attack us next?" Luffy ask almost in a hopeful tone as Nami tense feeling that was indeed a possibility.

"I doubt it, they would have done so already if they were going to." Sanji said trying to light up a Cigarettes but couldn't due to them all being wet.

"Oh. Boring!" Luffy exclaimed disappointed.

"Not sure what your talking about but we should be careful because there might be someone waiting for us on the other side." Vivi stated causing Luffy, Nami, and Sanji's head's to snap to her.

"HUH! What the heck are you talking about" Nami gasp in shock but Zoro was the one to answer.

"The room we just came out of had a shit load of trap and from what Naruto saw they was recently fix meaning someone been down here working on them." Zoro stated getting a groan out of Nami.

"Of course there is, why is kind of stuff always happens to us?" Nami mumble bitterly, she may have gotten use to things like this happening but clearly still didn't like it.

"Well we're already here so let's get going!" Luffy said happily running up to the door and kicking it open, however on the inside it wasn't what they were looking for.

"What the hell is this." Sanji mutter, a what the fuck expression on his face which was mirror by Naruto, Luffy, and Zoro. Slowly walking in they saw boxes of crates with random tools lying around, there was also bone of fish in sea kings here and there as well. All and all it really didn't look like a place to hold treasure at.

"Oh, ho, ho, ho! Look like some strong ones finally came here." a voice called out causing everyone to look ahead of them and see a short and stumpy man who was more than a foot shorter than each of the Straw hat members with long, pewter hair on the sides of his head, but is totally bald on top. He has extremely long-pointy ears, narrow eyes and an upturned nose; a sloping wrinkled forehead, pronounced cheekbones high up on his face with an extremely large cleft chin. His yellow eye's turn to them from the cup of fish he was eating with a creepy glow. All he was wearing was blue shirt and black shorts.

"I welcome you, to my cave..." he said in a low tone causing Zoro, Nami, Sanji, and Vivi hair's to stand right up. But Naruto and Luffy.

"HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA! What the hell is that!? Some kind of mole man!? He looks so fucking retarded!" Naruto suddenly yell as he burst out laugh! The other kind of just sweat drop at their crew mate as he kept laughing. However to everyone's surprise the short man just chuckle as well.

"Well I guess such a thing can't be help, after all I've research and experiments on my body so much that I ended up in this awful state." he replied getting a look out of Nami, (_Research and experiments? So what is he, scientist or something?_) Nami thought as Luffy spoke up for the first time.

"Awful? No way! I think you look cool! Hey want to join my-" "STOP YOU FOOL!" Zoro and Sanji yell kicking him in the head much to the others relief.

"Well whatever, as you can see we have some really strong guy's here so you'd better tell were the treasure at or we'll get rough." Nami said taking commend but Naruto then stood in front of her.

"Nami, Vivi, you two had best get back for moment." Naruto grinned holding his sword much to her confusion as Zoro, Sanji, and even Luffy 'who had gotten to his back feet' step up next to him.

"Whoa! Hey wait a minute there no need to get violent, he just a old man!" Vivi yell as to her it didn't feel right attack someone so weak looking.

"And how did you manage to survive in Baroque works for as long as you did?" Zoro mutter getting a winch out of Vivi and a growl out of Sanji.

"What the Marimo mean is look at his eye's... this man's eyes are of those of a bloodthirsty murderer!" Sanji told her causing Vivi and Nami jump a bit in shock.

"Now that you mention it, it does feel like this guy's been inching to kill us ever since we saw him." Luffy grinned, (_This guy... notice that but still ask him to join our crew!?_) Nami, Sanji, and Vivi thought sweat dropping.

"HA-HA-HAH! My, you people are good, now as for my treasure... it all over there." he said pointing to his left, following his hand Nami's eyes lite up at seeing three large treasure cases.

"Wow! Thank, you really are a nice guy." Luffy said turning to walk over there but Naruto had grabbed him by the ear causing the Pirate Captain to cry out in pain.

"Wait. How are those yours, shouldn't this cave and everything in it belong to a long since dead Pirate by the name of Dragon Jaw Ginjo?" Naruto ask and the atmosphere seem to tense as the old gray man grin take on a darker tone and Vivi and Nami gulp, (_Their right something not right with this guy._) Nami thought.

"So there are people who still remember that old name mine? How flattering." he replied causing Zoro to raise in eye brow.

"Your Ginjo? sorry but I find it hard to believe you were a Pirate Captain at any point in your life." Zoro stated only to get a smirk in return.

"Well I suppose that can't be help either, but let me ask you this. Do you know why I was call Dragon Jaw?" he ask surprising them by taking his shirt showing a lot of some would call puppy fat.

"This is wh~~~~y!" the last part was yell out as the Straw hat's stare in shock of his face expanding! His ear's grow sharp to near elf like ear's. His arms grow long and thin, tipped with large hands with long fingers. His legs take on a more animal-like structure, but were just as thin. As for his head now that where thing's got bad, his head grew and grew until it was four time's bigger then before, being much lager then his now insects like skeleton body and his jaw line got got huge causing his mouth to fall open and show a roll of sharp teeth. His body had taken an emaciated, almost skeletal like appearance; his bones can be seen through his gray skin. His decaying starved appearance was off set by the over grown head that was five time their size and his long stick like arms and leg pushing him about seven feet off the ground.

"The hell!?" Naruto eye's and other's widen in shock at the site before them, his true form looked disgusting and all the Straw Hats thought so.

"You still doubt my claim, eh? If so then let. me. put. them. to. REST!" Ginjo yell opening his mouth widen then to their surprise, leap at them with impossible speed and nearly ate them all in one bite but everyone manage to jump out of the way in time!

"Naruto! I thought you said this guy was dead!" Zoro shouted carry Nami on his shoulder with Naruto next to him on the other said Luffy had grab Vivi and threw are on his back as he and Sanji had jump to the other side on the room.

"Yeah I thought he was dead to but seem that that bit of info I had was wrong." Naruto replied before he and Zoro were force to dodge once again as Ginjo use his thin leg to rush at them and to their shock his teeth bite into the ground only to pull put large chuck of said ground.

"What the fuck! Is he some kind of devil fruit user!?" Nami cried as Ginjo turn to them.

"Not at all, this is simple the power of one who has great control of Seimei Kikan!" Ginjo stated not seeing Luffy appear over him, "Gumu-gumu No... Stamp!" he called kicking Ginjo and the back and slamming his skeletal like body into the ground only to watch in horror as he crain his neck 180 degree around at and to at even more shock said neck actually stretched at his giving Luffy only enough time to throw Vivi to San his as the upper part of his body was eaten!

"Luffy!" Vivi cried, Naruto acting fast clasp his hands together leap into the air and hammed Ginjo in the head causing him to growl out in pain there by releasing Luffy who gasp for air.

"This guy's breath really smell's bad!" Luffy exclaimed landing Next to Nami as Naruto did a flip in the air and landed right by him, Zoro not one to be left out quickly made it to their side.

"What the hell is up with his body and that biting power, even Arlong wasn't this bad!" Nami yelp getting off Zoro's back.

"That one of the power's of Seimei Kikan, it give one an abnormal amount a control over their body's and let them morph it in ways that help them in battle. In this case he use it on his jaw." Naruto told them rubbing his chin and causing Zoro and Vivi to look at him with blank expression.

"Is there anything you don't know, you human dictionary." Zoro mutter getting a tick mark on Naruto's head.

"I only know about it because my mother use's a similar ability called Bio Feedback." Naruto stated, Ginjo hearing this grinned though one couldn't really tell how his head.

"Ohh! So you know that much. Then let me show you a new way I've devise in using the Seimei Kikan!" Ginjo roared raising his left hand and two dots of light appear on his index and middle finger and fire them at the door they just came in from.

"What did he just do?" Zoro ask getting the feeling that things were about to get worse, 'BABOOM!' the loud sound of stomping reach them shaking the caven and sending chills down Luffy, Nami, and Sanji's backs.

"Hey, please tell me that not." Nami began with tears running down her face.

"Sorry Nami-chan but there were statues right outside the door." Sanji said 'BABOOM!' hearing a loud banging outside the, he really wish he had smash them up when he had the chance Naruto, Vivi, and Zoro all look confuse as to what the three are talking about .

"Oh boy here again!" Luffy cheer loudly 'BOOOOOOOM!' a crashing sound broke into the air as the door way they just came from was burst into, turn around Sanji and Nami groan at seeing the dragon statues come crashing into the room, Naruto, Vivi, and Zoro look as though they were about to pop out of their head.

"Yep, here we go again!" Nami, and Sanji moan.

* * *

><p>"Rumble! Arm Point!" Chopper growl biting down on a orange jaw breaker looking ball causing his body to morph, his biceps, triceps, and shoulders become extremely muscular in a human-esque form and he retains his hooves. captain Puppu look pretty surprise by this.<p>

"Your in odd Zoan-type, never seen one that had more then three form." Puppu readying his sword and axe as Chopper put his hooves together on the right side of his body.

"Thank, now take this Kokutei Roseo!" Chopper yell launching himself at the other Pirate, Puppu try to use his sword and axe as a shield but the punch had such a forceful blow behind it that his hoof smash them into pieces hitting the man in the gut and leaving a imprint in his victim that looks like a sakura petal before sending the Puppu flying cross the ship and into the sea!

"Take 'pant' that!" Chopper exclaimed trying to catch his breath but was glad it was over "GAH! Usopp!" however he just than realize Usopp still needed his help and turn around to help... only to sweat drop at what he saw. pile and pile of enemy pirate's lying on the ground beaten to a pulp or smoking. And standing in the middle of it all was Usopp and Karoo 'who had somehow gotten back on Karoo' breathing so hard they look like they might have a heart attack!

"WHO ELSE WANT SOME!" Usopp shouted shaking with his sling shot at the ready, (_Wow! he beat them all by his self?_) Chopper thought with stars in his eyes.

"Great job, Usopp! We won!" Chopper cheer causing Usopp to look at him than around them to see that it was indeed over and he manage a shakily smile.

"Of course... we won! I... I'm... the great... cap-tain... Uso...pp" after saying that he past out falling off of Karoo shocking both of them.

"Oy, Usopp, what happen! HEY USOPP!"

* * *

><p><strong>Straw Hats vs Dragon Jaw Ginjo<strong>

"Whoa!" Naruto gasp dashing backwards out of the way as the stone dragon bit down at the place he was just at while holding Nami on his right shoulder.

"This guy got some funky powers." Naruto grinned doing several back dash to put some space between them, Zoro seeing a opening jump above then dragon attacking Naruto and Nami with his swords at the ready "Santory... ONI GIRI!" and slicing it to piece but to his dismay it quickly began putting itself back together.

"Annoying is more like it, now matter how many time we beat these things they keep reforming." Zoro grunted as Sanji and landed behind him.

"If you want to keep that from happening then go after the red stone that inside their body." Sanji mutter then race off at Ginjo who was being held in place by Luffy who made his fingers into a net. "Épaule Shoot!" Sanji yell jumping into the air then brings his heel down on the Ginjo shoulder crushing him into the ground.

"Thanks Sanji, Gumu-gumu Pistol!" Luffy yell his fist slamming into Ginjo face sending him flying into the stone wall causing the whole cave to shake from the attack, (_This is bad, if we keep this up we'll end up bring this place down on our heads!_) Sanji thought in dismay until the sound of a snikt behind him made him crouch slightly into a battle stand only for his face to turn into confusion.

"Eh Zoro, what the hell are you doing just standing around!?" Sanji yell but then a loud crash caught his attention, looking at what Zoro was staring at, Sanji's eye's widen at seeing Naruto in mid-air dodging the two stone dragon move to eat him and Nami.

"It weird, but every since this fight started they've been going after Naruto contentiously." Zoro stated as Luffy landed next them.

"Really? Because I could have swear they had attack Nami first than when Naruto save her they started attacking him." Luffy said grinning like the whole thing was funny, Zoro and Sanji quickly snapped their head's to him as Luffy pointed ahead of him.

"In fact if you look closer aren't all their attacks are aim at Naruto's right which is the shoulder Nami is on." Luffy pointed out, Naruto for his part he had just punch one of the statue in the head smashing it to bite but then had to lean to the left as the second one attack again.

"Those things are after Nami?" Sanji growl about to launch but all three had to dodge out of the way of Ginjo head came crashing into the ground! Naruto saw this as he land.

"So you found out, eh." Ginjo said pulling his face and giving a nasty grin to Nami that had her skin crawling.

"Why the hell is he after me!" Nami cried holding into Naruto for dear life.

"Because you girl have taken something that belong to me!" he roar Naruto and Zoro then look at her with a deadpan expression causing her to get anger at the two.

"What with that 'what did you steal now' look! I didn't take jack shit from him yet!" Nami shouted at Naruto who grin at the girl before reeling his palm back, "If you say so, Crimson Devil Style... OPEN PALM THRUST!" Naruto attack slamming his palm in the the face of the stone dragon and crushing.

"HAH! It doesn't matter how many time you break them they will reform! And once I get the pieces of my soul that girl has I will be able to make ever more!" she cackle, Nami was confuse for a moment than gasp and look down at the bag holding the red rock.

"It the red stones we take from the other room, he must had put his soul into them like he did just now." Nami call out to everyone, (_So that how it work, then if he get that bag..._) Sanji thought looking around the room they were in and felt a chill run down his back at all the statue place at the walls.

"We're so screw if he get that bag from you, eh." Naruto said notice them too and race over to Luffy and the others, "Luffy, Sanji, leave that guy to me and Zoro! Just look after Nami and deal with these stone dragon while we take care of him." Naruto yell throwing Nami to Sanji much to her dismay.

"You got a plan?" Zoro ask as Naruto was about to reach him, "Yeah, the long this fight last the more dangerous it will be for us, I'll hole him down and you cut his head off." Naruto, told doing an 'L' turn and heading for Ginjo who open his mouth and rush at the blond! At the last second Naruto side step before he was eaten and gave a strong to open ribs knocking him away, "Why you!" Ginjo roar as Naruto grab his right wrist and held the palm of said wrist at the man suddenly a blue energy like chain shot out of his open palm wrapping around stopping him from moving "AHHH!" Naruto yelling pulling Ginjo into the air.

"What the hell!" Sanji gasp seeing Naruto's chain "Is he a Devil fruit users!?" Nami ask just as surprise and seeing that had the only answer, "NO WAY! If he was he'd be a hammer in the water like me!" Luffy counter as Zoro jump at the open Ginjo, "Santory..." Zoro began but pause as Ginjo relax and look contain, _'thank you_' "Gyuki: YUZUME!" Zoro yell lunging forward and cutting his head off, everyone pause watching the head and body hit the ground and Zoro soon follow.

"He thank us for.. killing him?" Nami said unable to understand such a thing Luffy and Sanji were looking at the lifeless head with the same expression, Naruto and Zoro weren't sure of to make of what happen either.

"Could it be.. he was just waiting to die the whole time?" Vivi said moving from behind a rock she was hiding behind, at first Zoro had order both of them to hide and leaving the fighting to him and the other but since Nami was being target that hadn't work out.

"Seem that way, but why?" Naruto ask but none of them had an answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Going Merry<strong>

After returning all the defected enemy Pirates to there ship and sending said ship away Chopper 'who had finally woke Usopp up' was fixing the damage part to the as best he could while Usopp was putting away all the weapons they had taken from Puppu and his crew in a chest encase the needed to use them later on.

"Usopp! Chopper!" Chopper stop what he was doing and ran to edge of the boat to see Zoro and Vivi sticking their heads out the water, this was soon follow by Luffy, on Sanji's back, Nami and lastly Naruto. "Don't just look throw us a line!"

"Usopp, their back!" Chopper yell excited thew down a rope latter, Usopp who had just finish putting the weapons away came out to seeing Chopper helping Nami up with Zoro and Vivi already drying off.

"Ah you guy are back, how it go?" Usopp ask walking up to Zoro.

"Not bad for our first hunt, ran into a few problems but nothing we couldn't handle." Zoro replied as Vivi look around at the ship.

"Umm what happen here? Look like a fight went on?" Vivi wonder seeing slash's on the deck and cabin walls, Usopp smirk and look rather smug, "Well while you guy were down there playing around the ship was attack and I had to fight off some enemy Pirates.

Zoro and Vivi just look at one another not sure to believe but when Usopp began telling the story 'inflating it a bit to make himself look better' they figure he was just making it up and turn to see Chopper helping up Sanji and Luffy.

"Okay Naruto, your next!" Chopper call Naruto grunted then to their surprise stood up on the water, "What the hell, there noway that guy human." Sanji mutter as Naruto jump up on the ship holding three chains and pulling three treasure cases wrapped around them on the ship. Landing on deck Zoro caught two of them and Sanji had the last one, Usopp jaw drop at seeing the chains coming out of Naruto's hand while Nami frown.

"I still say you've got to have eaten a Devil fruit." Nami stated as Naruto stood up.

"I would be able to swim if I did, beside I really don't like using this power if I don't have to." Naruto replied unhooking the chain, Nami and the other look confuse at him liking the useful ability the energy chain went back into his hand and the entire arm seem to go limp.

"After there use, not matter if it was hours or seconds, the arm that I use can't be use anymore for the next 72 hours!" the whole crew was shock by this as they hadn't none that power came with such a draw back, walking to him Nami pick up his right arm and notice there was no feeling to it at all, (_He really can't move it._) Nami thought feeling a bit sorry that he had such a power but it came with a horrible after effect.

"Well that suck for you but we got the treasure so we pretty had a good day altogether." Sanji said normally he had a bad remark about any draw back Zoro and Naruto had but that didn't mean he even went after the ones that cause them real problem, that was not a line he was willing to cross.

"Right so let check out what we got." Naruto said as Zoro and Sanji set the chests down and began opening them up.

* * *

><p><strong>Hawkins Pirates<strong>

Back at the ship Mirror had taken Honey too she sat on the edge of the ship looking out at sea, Captain Hawkins had thrown a welcoming party down below for Honey who was enjoying herself, she had been there as well but need sometime along. The reason she had gone back home was to tried and find an old friend. But found out he had gone to sea, she look for him but not matter how close she got he was always just out of her reach (_Nothing new there._) Mirror thought sadly wondering what he would think when they mat again.

"Bet he'll be so surprise to see me alive." she chuckle remembering how she and her best friend Tashigi as kid's use to annoy him whenever they could, tears began to fall from her mask as she remember a time when Smoker was yelling at him for slacking off on his training, (_Why did things have to end like they did..._) Mirror thought now becoming anger remembering how her _death_ came, but quickly calm down them sigh.

"Tashigi, Smoker, and... Naruto. I want to see you all again so much." Mirror whisper into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Going Merry<strong>

It was around 12 at night, and the crew was celebrating their first successful treasure hunt, Usopp and Sanji 'the latter with his tongue hanging out' was playing some bongo drums 'and was doing a bad job of it' as Nami, Vivi, and Chopper dance around cover in jewels while Luffy sat off to the side laughing at the site.

"Look like their having fun, another drink?" Naruto ask sitting neck to Zoro who held out his mug, the two a few feet from the crew watching them act like fool.

"Sure,'sigh' jewels worth god knows how much and their playing with them like toys." Zoro grunt but Naruto just chuckle "Well until we get to an exchange point their not much use for anything else. So this is fine." Naruto said poring him a drink and then drunk from the bottle, the treasure chest where full of jewels rather then berris so they had to wait to cash them in but seeing the crew having a good time Naruto really didn't care.

"Tch. Idiocy is too rampant in this crew." Zoro mutter with a tire smile.

"But that what make this crew the best right, right, right!" Naruto grinned playing elbowing him Zoro just chuckle at how well everyone fit together here, as the night went on they all look forward to the next day and to when the reach Alabasta...

* * *

><p>To Be Continue<p>

Note: I'm really sorry about up dating after so long but being over sea my job and the army doesn't leave me with much free time but I'm finally on my way back HOME! THANK GOD! Sorry about that but you have no idea how much it suck being in Afghanistan anyway until I actually get back stateside I'll only be updating this story and impossible Fire and Wood, no promise's on the latter though.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto and One Piece nor do I own any of the characters from either series. I'm not making any money off of this story and all rights belong solely to their respective owners.

Echos of the Past!

* * *

><p><em>"What is this?" Naruto whisper seemingly standing in the sky and watching a woman who was taken to an abandoned field outside his old village... Konoha. she was bounded to stones with what he was sure was sealing markers all over her body, Naruto eye's widen in horror at seeing red chakra being draw out of her body until it form something he hadn't seen in a long time... the Nine Tail Fox!<em>

_"It was this night, " a voice said behind him, Naruto quickly turn around to see the same red hair woman he had dreamed about for the last two years._

_"The night that I die..." she said as Naruto stare at her for a moment then ask the same question he always ask in this dream, "I don't get it, who are you? How did this all happen! And-" Naruto then pointed down at the towering demon fox._

_"Why was the Kyuubi inside you!?" he yell but she just smile sadly and place a hand on his cheek, "At least you live, my-"_

"AHHHH!" Naruto jump waking up breathing hard, calming down he stood up and sigh, it was the same dream he started having when he turn 23, though it only came every once in a while, but it was the same dream with the same lady always there... it was the first dream he had that lead him to finding out about the chakra chains.

"What a drag." Naruto yawn only seeing Zoro still a sleep, this wasn't a surprise since they always got up last, walking out of the cabin and he saw everyone moving around, "Naruto-san your awake!" Vivi call, turning to her as she wave him over then pointed to the land mass coming into view.

"We're here, Alabasta." she said happy to see her home again Naruto lean on the banister of the ship and look at the incoming land, Vivi was pleased at seeing him be able to use his left arm and hope he didn't have to use those chains of his again if they cripple him like that.

"Good but we should be careful since that Mr. two guy saw most of you guys." Naruto said thinking back to how he had hunted for food under water and when he came back they told him they had ran into Mr. Two.

'MEOWWWW!' "FOOD!" Luffy yell catching everyone attention as the turn and saw a giant sea cat! Chopper and Usopp look like they were about to have a heart attack as got ready to attack.

"Just in time we run out of food!" Luffy shout about to attack but was hit over the head by Vivi using a pipe!

"You can't! Sea cat's are sacred animals in Alabasta!" Vivi yell, sensing the danger the sea cat drive back under the water and Luffy cried at it getting away.

"But now we don't have anything to eat!" Luffy whine as Naruto walk up to him.

"What nonsense are you talking about, I just caught us a sea king yesterday from under water and-"

"HEY! What asshole ate all the leftover sea king in the storage room!" Sanji shouted causing Naruto to pause and look at Luffy with shadow cover his eye's, Luffy look away sweat dropping and slowly backing up from the Treasure Hunter, "ARE YOU FUCKING SHITTING ME! I SPENT A WHOLE HOUR LOOKING FOR THAT THING DAMMIT!" Naruto roar slamming his fist into Luffy face and sending flying to the look out mess.

"Stay up there until we reach land... Dumbass!" Naruto shouted as Vivi try to calm him, Zoro wake up at that point and walk out the cabin to see Naruto yelling at the look out mess all types of profanity as Vivi did her best to calm the man down.

"What happen to him?" Zoro ask Nami walking by, she sigh at his question.

"Luffy ate all our food... again." Zoro groan at the answer.

"But on a high note we ran into a sea king that a sacred animals in Alabasta so that was proof of how close we are." Nami state but then notice Zoro looking over her shoulder.

"Well I bet those things behind us.. are even more proof we're close to Alabasta." Zoro causing her to raise an eye brow and turn around then gasp along with the others who notice the giant fleet of Barque works ships!

"Look at all those ships when did they- Hey! They all have Barque works sighs on them." Usopp scream out loud.

"All the members are coming together...! Those are probably the 'billions' servants of the officers agents..."

"200 of them will be tough..."

"And these are different from the 100 élite bounty hunters Baroque works hired for Whiskey Peak!"

"All right... let shoot'em with the cannon now!" Usopp declare trying to act tough though he couldn't stop shaking from fear.

"Calm down Usopp, we gain nothing from taking out small fry's other than letting the enemy know we're here." Naruto told leaning on the banister looking at the ships.

"Even if you say that, we got to take them out at some point right?" Usopp cried.

"True but not now, we should focused on making it to the land first." Nami stated

"Yeah all is lost if we lose sight of our true objective." Sanji added, Zoro grinned looking at the ships.

"The Shichibukai... taking out his pawns can come at a later date." Zoro said, all agree that now was not the time to do battle.

"Right but before anything else we need to eat first." Luffy said appear behind them, Naruto's eye twitch.

"I thought I told you to not to come down until we reach land!?" Naruto roar rearing his fist back to send the Captain flying 'BLOK' but Nami stop it by hitting Naruto with a book on the head.

"Knock it off muscles, we're nearing land so it time." Nami said causing him to blink in confusion. A little while later the Straw Hats tying bandages around their left arm's, though for Naruto he had to put it on the upper part of his arm since he refuse to take off his left glove.

"Our enemies have plenty of mysteries. So tie them on tight." Zoro told them fixing his own bandage.

"This was a good ides Nami, with these on we'll have the upper hand." Naruto said pulling the bandage tight with his teeth.

"But does he really look like us so much that we need to wear these things when he does his mane mane fruit thing?" Sanji ask finishing his own.

"He doesn't just look lie us, he is us. Too bad you and Naruto weren't there, you should have seen!" Usopp said still a little geek out about it.

"I'm not interested in Okamas." Sanji replied lighting one up.

"But we even dance ya know." Usopp added, (_Like that make it more interesting._) Naruto thought sighing while helping the duck Karoo out by tying his bandage for him.

"Now that we know he among the enemy, we can't allow any careless actions." Zoro stated. banging his fist on the bandage.

"Yeah, there are bound to be many battles waiting for us but we should on focus taking out the top fighters, if need be run away from the small frays for now, only take them out if they get in your way." Naruto said to them, and Nami smirk.

"Look at you, and here I thought you only got serious doing big treasure hunts?" Nami said than giggle when he started rubbing his fist against her head.

"What was that, you want to get hurt? And don't think I haven'y notice you still trying to get into my bag, I'll kill you, you money grabbing brat!" Naruto growl playfully trying to grind her head in, Vivi could help but laugh a little at the brother-sister type of relationship they form so easily.

"We're coming up to the harbor so cut out the fooling around." Zoro said seeing they were not that far from land.

"Let stop in that inlet to the west. We have to hide the ship." Vivi said as Luffy stood up at that point and held out his arm.

"Okay! Whatever happens from now this left arm..." Luffy started as everyone put their arm together and smirk, "Is proof of our friendship."

"Now let's get onto dry land! To a restaurant! Then Alabasta." Luffy cheer getting sweat drops from his crew.

"Shut up you idiot!"

* * *

><p><strong>Alabasta<strong>

"So what should we do now? Nano-Ha a is a large town and it will be very hard to search for Luffy-san!" Vivi stated worrying about the Captain.

"No worry's we'll just look for the nosiest spot in town and he'll be there." Sanji told her.

"That all fine and dandy but in the mean time he might cause rusks on his own and that will draw attention to us." Naruto comment with a sigh, the moment they got on dry land Luffy had blasted off looking for food which would have been fine if they weren't trying to keep a low profile. Viv suddenly caught site of something that shock her.

"Everyone look that Mr.3's ship!' Vivi cried pointing to the large ship not that far from them.

"Hold on... you mean he's not dead...?" Usopp mutter not happy about this.

"That ship can only move through the power of the Doru Doru fruit." Vivi replied and Naruto frown at her answer before picking up his sword and placing it at his waist.

"This is getting troublesome already, you guys should work on finding us some clothing to better hide ourselves with, I'll go track down our happy-go-lucky Captain and meet ya back here." Naruto said and before anyone could say anything he knee down then dash off into the sky!

"What the hell, and the end he's just doing whatever he waits." Nami groan but Zoro look on having a different feeling about Naruto taking command like that. Landing in the middle of town cause quite a few people to look at him oddly and a little scare, (_So much for not making a fuss._) Naruto thought dryly standing up.

"Well better find that moron of a Captain and... AND IS THAT A GOLD EXCHANGE POINT!" Naruto shouted throwing his hands in the air in surprise, startling everyone around him before racing inside.

Meanwhile a man name Portgas D. Ace had astonished many spectators that a commander of the Whitebeard Pirates is there and was currently sitting in a restaurant smirking at a glaring Smoker, (_Man of all the luck I run into this stick in the mud._) Ace thought looking at Smoker.

"So.. what should I do?" Ace ask with a cock eye brow watching Smoker blow smoke from his cigars and ready should he attack.

"Sit tight and let me arrest you." Smoker said simply.

"Rejected, sorry but no can do." Ace replied easily, Smoker wasn't surprise by this and just stuck his hands in his pocket.

"I'm looking for a different pirate. And I'm not really interested in you." Smoker told him.

"Aww what a let down, how about letting me go then?" Ace ask with a smug grin already knowing the answer.

"I can't do that, as long as I'm a marine and your a Pirate!" Smoker replied turning his arm to smoke.

"What a dumb reason, you need to chill out!" Ace remark getting ready, "ROCKET!" a loud voice yell before someone slam into Smoker's back, Ace's eye's pop out at seeing Smoker being sent flying at him! Bashing into one another and sent them crushing into the back wall and out of the restaurant!

"Woo-Hooo-ooo!" Luffy cheer jumping into a seat.

"A restaurant! I'm staving!" He laugh grabbing some silver wear and looking at the store owner.

"Hey, guy! Food, food, food." Luffy cheer over and over again as the man had a huge amount of sweat poring down his head. "Sure but kid... you should run away."

* * *

><p><strong>Gold Exchange point<strong>

"What do you mean your low on funds!" Naruto bang his hands on the counter shouting to the vender who sigh at the man.

"I'm sorry but the country is in a tough spot right now, anything higher than one million berrie and I'm I'd pretty much have to close down until more funds come in." he stated not knowing when that would even happen, Naruto's head drop in despair at hearing this.

"I see, well I'll be going than." Naruto said lowly, the man couldn't help but feel at the defected look on his face and quickly a thought he hit.

"Hey, I might know where you can turn in a large sum of gold at." Naruto stop when he head that and turn back to the vender.

"Rain Dinners Casino, It own by Crocodile. but if you head there you can turn in a large sum of gold for berrie." Naruto raise an eye brow at hearing the Shichibukai's name but gave his thanks and walk out of the exchange place.

"So the Warlord got his own casino, huh? Well I suppose it won't hurt using it before taking him out." Naruto said to himself but stop as a thought hit him.

"Wait a minute... why was I here again?" Naruto mumble trying to remember the reason for him being there.

"Umm I for got... oh well. I wonder if there a place that sells ramen around here." Naruto mumble with his hands before walking off.

"Hey has anyone seen Captain Smoker?" Naruto frozen when he heard that voice, slowly turning to his left Naruto's eye's widen at seeing someone he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Tashigi... chan?" Tashigi pause at hearing her name and turn to see who said it but drop the towel's she was holding and gasp.

"Naruto-oniisan!?" she whisper shock to see him in this place, both just stare at one another without saying a ward as the Marine's stare in confusion as to who he was and how he knew Tashigi.

"What are you-" "Tashigi! That Straw hat, stop him!" Smoker yell catching their attention, (_Ah that right, I'm here to bring Luffy back._) Naruto thought as he now remember the reason he was there but sweat at seeing Luffy being chase by Smoker.

"He just had to find the most troublesome guy to chase after him." Naruto mumble but then was startled when Tashigi rush pass him at Luffy, "Shit!" Naruto growl.

"Right, stop right there Straw hat!" Tashigi yell pulling out her sword and slashing at Luffy, said person saw the attack coming and was about to dodge easily but grin when her arm was caught by one of his crew mates.

"Naruto!" Luffy cheer as Naruto held Tashigi back and didn't notice Smoker stop in his tracks shock to see the blond there.

"You just had to go and cause trouble eh, Luffy." Naruto groan looking at the younger man in front of him, Luffy was about to crack a joke but stop when he notice that his crews laid back Treasure hunter had a expressionless look on his face.

"Umm is something wrong?" Luffy ask but then hear a step and look behind him to see Smoker staring at not him but... Naruto?"

"What are you doing here Naruto, and why are you helping a Pirate?" Smoker growl, even to someone like Luffy it was clear as day Naruto and Smoker knew each other.

"Luffy, it best you head back to the crew, I'll catch up after dealing with these guys." Naruto told him, Luffy felt that same vibe when Zoro wanted to face off against Tashigi back then in Rogue town and knew it was best to leave him to take on his own problems.

"Sure, I'll tell the others to wait for you." Luffy replied before jumping to the top of a building, Smoker was very temped to chase after him but seeing Naruto standing in front of him protecting a Pirate felt that he need to address this matter before it got out of hand.

"Naruto...oniisan. Why did you help...a Pirate get away...?" Tashigi ask shaken by this, Naruto look at her then back to Smoker who too was waiting for an answer.

"Well, I join the Straw hat crew. As simply as that." Naruto stated shrugging as if it was no big deal, Tashigi's jaw drop in horror and this cause all Marine to jump on guard.

"Naruto..." Smoker said slowly bring Naruto's attention back to him, the two stare at one another for a very long moment before Smoker finally spoke again.

"Is this your way of getting back at the Marine's?" Smoker ask confusing all of his men but Tashigi who felt her heart drop thinking that must be it, Naruto however just roll his eye's at the question not even seeing it as a joke.

"Hardly, things just end up this way, beside I'm not the kind of guy who would do something so petty as to join a pirate crew for revenge." Naruto replied thinking that to do such a thing would make him feel the same as an old friend of his. Smoker simply kept staring at the blond, he could hear the truth in his voice but still had his doubts.

"I see, But I can't help but feel like you're doing this still have something to do with my failure to save Kosami from the-" 'BAM!' everyone stare in shock at seeing Smoker get sent flying into a building with a loud crash! What...?" Tashigi gasp, she wasn't surprise like the others by Naruto being able to hit Smoker, no she knew Naruto was cable of Haki... it was that Naruto _would_ actually hit him that surprise her.

"A man whose job... is to protect the murder's of a child. Has no right to say her name." Naruto stated, still holding his fist out from hitting Smoker, Tashigi and the Marine's couldn't even move after what they saw to stun to attack.

"Naruto-oniisan... is my enemy now?" Tashigi whisper.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with the Crew<strong>

"How long do ya think it going to take for Naruto to get that moron back here?" Nami ask wearing a dancer like outfit which Sanji had bought her and Vivi This outfit consisted of a blue and purple halter top with a pink shroud and a long white skirt with the top part blue.

"Well as long as he stay focus it shouldn't be too long." Zoro said biting into a piece of meat, he was wearing an orange keffiyeh with a gold chain on his head, a long-sleeved white coat with black lines all over it, and the bottom of his black trousers were torn above his ankles with his boots on.

"Yeah but the guy can be just as flakey as Luffy sometimes." Nami mumble knowing how he acted, after sending Sanji to get them some food and clothing to hide themselves they were waiting for the two to come back.

"Yeah we should just leave those two morons here and head on, you don't need any other man then!" Sanji said looking at Nami and Vivi with hearts in his eye's, latter of whom had outfit just like Nami one.

"I wonder what more useful, the Treasure hunter who knows what he doing or the love-sick handicaped cook who only use is to chase after women?" Zoro said sipping on some beer.

"What you'd say you green hair asshole!" Sanji roar standing behind Zoro ready to attack, until Luffy drop down right on top of him!

"Hey guys I'm back!" Luffy shouted grinning like he lost his mind, but then notice something was under his feet and sweat drop at seeing Sanji.

"Idiot! You need to stop running off on your own!" Nami yell wacking Luffy on the head with a stick.

"Sorry, sorry but I had to get something to eat when-" "LUFFY!" a knew voice call, everyone look up to see a guy who look remarkably like Luffy but was more serious looking than Luffy and slightly taller with a more muscular body and childish freckles on his face. The Whitebeard symbol was tattoo on his back, it had a purple bones formed in a cross behind a purple skull with a white mustache. He wore black boots, black knee-length shorts with an eyelet-studded orange belt, and a blue pouch belted around his left leg.

"Ace!" Luffy cried in shock at seeing him but was happy all the same.

"Yo little bro, long time no see." Ace said smiling at his happy-go-lucky brother, everyone jaw drop at hearing this.

"LITTLE BRO!?" they all shouted at once, Ace grinned a little at their surprise face's but then glance over to see a crowd forming.

"Let talk later after we've made it to a place out of ear shot." Ace offer, Luffy easily agree ordering everyone back to the ship but as this was going on Sanji slowly raise his hand up.

"Luffy... can you please get off me..."

* * *

><p><strong>Else where.<strong>

Lying on the floor of a building Smoker look up at the ceiling with a dark expression while rubbing his jaw.

"That punk... he hasn't change at all." Smoker mutter sitting up. "It can't be help, this time I'll force him to join the Marine's!" Down on the ground level Tashigi's blade clash with Naruto's as the two battle it out! Naruto with for a head swing but Tashigi duck under and went for a slash to the torso that Naruto block.

"You've gotten better Tashigi." Naruto comment and she hated how he was still acting she was that little girl he use to pick on when they were younger.

"And your still the same, always making trouble for Captain Smoker, but I'm a Marine now and I'm taking you in!" Tashigi fire back taking one hand off her blade, Naruto's eye's widen at her making a clew shape with it, "Crimson Devil style... JACK KNIFE!" Naruto barely got his head out of the way but still got three scratches on his face.

"That right, Ikarya-Baachu did show you a bit of the Devil style... looks like your finally able to use it in combat now." Naruto comment as Tashigi went for another attack strike but Naruto caught it with his own jack-knife then pull his sword arm back to elbow her with, causing Tashigi to winch in pain before hopping away.

"You've most certainly got better but your still a ways, away from being able to battle with me evenly." Naruto said shouldering his blade and getting a glare from his old friend.

"White Out!" Naruto's eye's widen at hearing that command and jump out of the way from clouds of smoke trying to engulf him then wryly look on as Smoker land in the spot he was at.

"Naruto... I've let you run free for a little too long." Smoker stated reforming his arm as Naruto cross his own while Tashigi ready her self.

"Oh really? And what do you plan on doing about?" Naruto ask in a bore voice as Smoker pull his Jitte off his back and glare at Naruto.

"Straw hat will have to wait, I'll taking you back to Rogue Town and throwing your ass into the academy before you get into any more trouble!" Naruto raise an eye brow at that, (_Tch, fighting Smoker right now would only cause more trouble and I'm not that sure I can beat him with Tashigi and some many others around. I'd better suck it up and take my leave._) Naruto thought putting away his sword.

"Yeah I think I'll pass on that," Naruto said rearing his arm back as he made it into a chopping pose, "Crimson Devil style... RED DEMON SLASH!" Naruto roar using a knife hand like strike on the on the ground slashing it and kick up a small dust cloud blinding everyone! "Oh no you don't, Dammit!" Smoker howl transforming his arms to smoke and using that to blow away all the dust only to growl when he saw that Naruto was gone.

"Quickly everyone search for him but do not engage! Inform me or Captain Smoker if you find him at once!" Tashigi order shattering the Marine's about as Smoker walk up her, Tashigi look at Smoker then away in dismay.

"I should have seen this coming, I really should have made him join back at Rogue town." Smoker said putting his weapon back in please as Tashigi turn away.

"I hate them, those people we have to protect... I hate them so much, they... ruin everything." Tashigi whisper looking at the sky, and Smoker could agree more.

"I know Tashigi... I know."

* * *

><p><strong>With the rest of the Straw hat's<strong>

Having move back to the ship Vivi stood on the beach with Karoo telling of his task to get a letter to her father as fast as possible, up on the ship the rest of the crew just look on in shock at seeing Luffy's brother, no only did they find out he was stronger then Luffy when they were younger and he had no devil fruit but also he was the second commander of the Whitebeard Division!

"So Luffy, how about it, will you and your crew join the Whitebeard Pirates!" Ace ask surprising the rest of the crew.

"No way!" Luffy immediately reply causing Ace to chuckle.

"Ahahaha! That what I thought, still I had to ask." Ace laugh as Usopp tattoo on his back.

"So that mark is real?" Usopp ask stun that he was a real Whitebeard Pirate.

"Yep, it my pride and joy. Whitebeard is the greatest Pirate ever, I want to make him Pirate Luffy... not you." Ace said being truthful.

"That okay! I'll just fight him!" Luffy said easily getting another chuckle from Ace at how blunt his brother was being.

"If you want, come inside. I'll make us some tea than you can tell Luffy what ever you want." Sanji offer but Ace shake his head no.

"Oh no, don't worry about me, This will only take a second." he said tossing Luffy a piece of paper.

"Huh?" he said unfolding it.

"Keep it always, that paper will let us meet again." Ace stated.

"Wow!" Luffy said as Ace turn to the rest of the crew.

"Sorry guys, having a dumb little brother make the order one worry, and I know is cause you people all kinds of trouble but please take care of him." Ace said leaving the others screech less at his words. Giving them a smile he flip on the smell boat below.

"What your leaving. already!?" Luffy ask surprise and disappointed.

"Yeah, I only came to give you that, there a man I'm after right now that been calling himself Blackbeard." Ace state getting his ship ready.

"I you to be in the Whitebeard Pirates, in my division in face but then he went and kill one of our crewmates! Since he was under me it my job to take him down." Ace told Luffy.

"If it wasn't for that I wouldn't even be in this part of the sea." Ace said but then look at Luffy with a big smile.

"Luffy, the next time we meet it will be at the Pirate summit... come to the top Luffy!" Luffy's grin got even bigger as Ace's feet lite on fire sending his smell boat blasting off.

"No... no way! How could someone so sensible be Luffy's brother!" Nami wonder truly shock by this.

"Yeah, I was sure he be just as irresponsible as Luffy." Usopp agreed as everyone voice what they thought of Ace until Nami realize something important just now.

"Hey guys, I know we were in a hurry so never got a chance to ask but... whatever happen to Naruto?"

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Nano-Ha<strong>

As the people of the town went about their daily lives a woman walk out of a coffee shop in a skimpy cowgirl outfit consisting of a purple corset exposing much of her cleavage and matching miniskirt, both with white ornaments hanging from them, and a white fur-lined coat paired with a white cowboy hat and white high-heeled boots. she was holding a News paper and some files before her DenDen Mushi ring, looking around to make sure no one was paying her any attention she pull out the receiver and answer it.

"This is Miss All Sunday." she whisper.

_'This is Geronimo, of the Billions, we spotted Monkey D Luffy and Portgas D. Ace but someone help them get away so we lost site of the two, what should we do now? Give chase?_' he ask, Miss All Sunday was surprise to hear this as she had thought Mr. 3 had finish them off but smile at them being a live.

"No return to your post and tell no one of this, I'll inform Mr.0 about this myself, but if others find out I'll have you kill on the spot." Miss All Sunday heard him gulp at the threat, normally she left such things to Mr.0 but she couldn't risk him finding out about this just yet.

_'Y-Y-Yes madam! I and the others will keep our mouths shut!_' he squeak before hanging up, Miss All Sunday seem to be in a better mood now and but the receiver back in her pocket before opening the News paper back up. She turn to head for her ride only to bump into someone nearly knocking her down.

"Ack! Sorry miss, are you alright?" looking, up Miss All Sunday saw it was a tall man wearing a black coat that came down to his ankles with a hood that he had on covering his hair, she could see his blue eyes and if she didn't know any better whisker like marks on his face?

"Oh crap, I knock your stuff down." he said kneeling down to pick it up, Miss All Sunday quickly follow and pick up the files, she was sure he was nobody important but it still didn't help to have them seen by unknown eye's.

"Thank you, and it fine, I guess neither of us were looking to where we were going." she said standing up with the files as he put back together her News paper.

"Here you go, sorry again." he said handing her the paper, as she take it she saw a piece of blond hair sticking out of his hood.

"Like I said it no problem really." Miss All Sunday replied trying to get him to relax a little.

"Thanks, now it back to finding my way to the Rain Dinners Casino." he said walking pass her causing Miss All Sunday to blink in sure.

"Your heading to the Rain Dinners Casino?" Miss All Sunday ask as he turn to her.

"Yeah you know where it is?" he ask back making her wonder if he was being for real but then it hit her that he might not be around from here.

"Yeah, you could say I 'hehe' work there. If your want I'll give you a ride." she offer causing the man to grin at the lady.

"really that be great!" he exclaimed causing to giggle.

"Well follow me then, I got a ride wanting for us." she said walking off with him on her heels.

"Thanks again I really appreciate it, I'm Naruto by the way and you?" he ask holding his hand out, she smile and shake it.

"Again it no problem, and you can call me Miss All Sunday." she replied, Naruto smile and nodded but then frozen in place as he ran the name in his head over and over again. "Call... you... what... now...?"

* * *

><p>To Be Continue.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and One Piece nor do I own any of the characters from either series. I'm not making any money off of this story and all rights belong solely to their respective owners.

One thing after Another!

* * *

><p>"YOU DUMBASS!" Nami yells whacking Luffy on top of the head with the her new weapon she just got from Usopp... who she had already beat up for making her a party toy.<p>

"OW! NAMI THAT HURT!" Luffy cried holding his head, Zoro and Vivi sweat drop as both wonder how she was able to hurt a rubber-man with a whack on the head.

"It was suppose to! How could you leave behind our freaking Treasure hunter!?" Nami roar feeling tick off as with Naruto gone they had no way to get into the duffle bags holding all their fund!

"I said I was sorry, beside It seem like Naruto knew Smokey or something. Anyway He strong so I'm sure he'll be fine." Luffy replied on guard now in case Nami tried to hit him again.

"That not the point, now how are we suppose to meet back up with him?" Nami groan trying to get some reasoning into her captain's head.

"Enough Nami, he gone and it can't be help now." Zoro said trying to calm her as Sanji spin up to Nami.

"Yeah and beside why do we need that whisker face asshole when you got me, your prince!" Sanji exclaimed with hearts in his eye's but Nami just gave him a blank look.

"I don't need a broke prince, give me a Treasure hunter over a cook any day." Nami replied causing Sanji to go ash white and drop to his knee in despair as Usopp and Zoro laugh their asses off at him.

"Guys please calm down for a moment, we still have to think of a way to get Naruto-san back." Vivi said trying to get everyone to focus on the matter at hand.

"It fine I guess, that moron will find his way back on his own." Nami said brushing it off causing Luffy to jump to his feet in anger.

"If it was fine then why did you hit me!?" Luffy roar but Nami pay him no mine in favor of checking out the weapon which she was still getting use to making Luffy even more mad, Vivi just watch the group that was helping her and sigh a their antics knowing this would be a long trip.

* * *

><p>Back with Naruto and Miss Sunday, they had just reach her ride which was a cart being pull by a giant turtle with a dark brown shell and a greyish-green underbelly and a depressed and bored look on his face.<p>

"This here is Banchi, he'll be taking us to a place call the Spiders Café first to pick up a few people then we'll be heading to Rainbase and from there you can get to the Rain Dinners Casino." Miss Sunday state to Naruto who had a force smile on his face, (_How the hell did I get into this mess!_) Naruto wonder in thought as he was now face with the second in command of the Baroque Works. He needed to ditch her fast before she caught on to who he was with.

"Yeah this is great and all but-" Naruto was cut off when her den den mushi went off and she told him to wait a moment, "Hello?" Miss Sunday said in a whisper after walking a feet from Naruto.

"_Miss Sunday... I've been waiting on your report._" Crocodile spoke causing said person to look behind her to make sure Naruto was still where he was at before speaking.

"Sorry for the wait, but after searching the arena I found no clue on the trouble maker's." Miss Sunday replied and could hear him growl as that not what he waiting to hear.

"_First Mr.1 now you, who ever these people are, their good at hiding themselves._" Crocodile stated annoy and she had to agree, a little over two months ago a group of people dock at Nano-Ha and have been causing trouble by attack buildings and trying to recruit people to join then in their cause, not that anyone knew what that was. Mr.1 had been call in to take care of the problem but couldn't catch site of them, it got to the point that Crocodile had Miss Sunday look into the matter but she was getting the same results.

"At any point I'm heading to pick up the rest of the number agent's for now, we'll talk more-" Miss Sunday pause when four shadow's suddenly jump down before her and Naruto.

"On second thought... I think I just found them." she said hanging up as Naruto look startled at the four cloak member, black cloaks with white pants showing each had a sword by his side and while the hood's kept Naruto and Miss Sunday from seeing their face's.

"And how can I help you fine gentlemen?" Robin ask smiling while readying herself, Naruto raise an eye brow when they stood up and he notice the Marigold symbol was on their right leg, (_Why is the flower of Despair on their leg... these guy couldn't be from that insane cult right?_) Naruto thought.

"Miss All Sunday... no Nico Robin, we offer you this one chance to join us and help create a true world! Join us and be a part of it, say no and you will die here." the smile left her face when they said her real name and wonder just who these people were. Naruto on the other hand frown deeply at having seen this methods before.

"As nice as that sounds I think I'll past thank you." Robin replied then without warning all four pull out large broad swords and race to her who was shock at the sudden attack, two separated from the pact with one attacking from the left and the other attacking from the right, the one who spoke kept up his attack from the front and the last one attack from above.

"Fast!" Robin whisper crossing her arm's but before she could do anything they suddenly sped up and reach her before she could act, with all four blades coming down at her Robin knew she had let her guard down and wouldn't be able to come out of this unharm when suddenly all of their blade's stop just before hitting her!

"What!?" the Leader of the group gasp as Naruto had appear in front of Robin catching the side attack with his hand's, slamming his foot down on the leader's blade and catching the air attack... with his teeth.

"What are you!?" he cried before Naruto bite down on the sword crashing it in his jaw shocking them and dropping the man on his butt! Even Robin take a step back at seeing such a thing.

"So after Paoloshi Palace was burn to the ground and you punks were expel from East blue, you went to the Grand Line and started causing trouble?" Naruto ask with a savage grin startling them at the knowledge he knew who they were, but then Naruto heard a certain click and kick the man away, using the one in his right hand to smash into the one on the ground sending back and threw the last too.

"Brace yourself!" Naruto yell shielding his face, Robin follow suit as to her horror all four exploded! Even Robin couldn't keep a straight face at seeing this no matter how hard she tried!

"What just happen?" Robin ask as a trail of sweat ran down Naruto's face.

"Tch these guys, using tactics by acting like suicide bomber's... can't help but think they might have been better off dead." Naruto mutter not noticing the smirking Robin behind him.

"It seems your very familiar with these people hmm?" she ask causing Naruto to tense but then sweat drop as a thought just hit him, (_Why did I just help her out when she my enemy?_) Naruto wonder realizing that had been a perfect chance to run away but he blow it.

"Umm yeah, I'm from East blue so I know about what happen when those guys were there five years ago." Naruto replied sheepishly as Robin walk closer to him and Naruto tried not to back up.

"Oh, I see but I got to say, for someone from East Blue your pretty skill in combat." Robin stated with a raise eye brow, (_Way to keep a low profile Naruto!_) he groan in his head, the whole reason Naruto had gone and brought this long coat was so that he could hide his apparent but it seems Naruto can't help but stand out.

"Well we can talk more, on our way to the Spiders Café." Robin said pointing to her ride Banchi and Naruto tried not to sigh, if he tried to leave now he'd be taking a chance at plowing their cover. Naruto knew the risk of them finding out he was with the straw Hat's was too great and decide to just play along for now and hope he'd find a way to escape from this lady as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>Leaning on the banister Luffy look out at the calm sea as the sea gulls flew by with a blank look on his face only blanking and not moving a muscle, the rest of the crew was getting ready for when they reach land again but Luffy for once was being un-hyperactive and just staring at the sea... this isn't normal.<p>

"So how much longer to we get to Yuba." Nami ask sewing the paper Luffy got from Ace to his hat.

"About an hour so everyone should get ready, and put on clothing that protects against heat." Vivi stated but then glance at Luffy who hadn't move from his spot on the mass.

"Hey we just rounded the side of the island!" Chopper yell only for Vivi to explain that this was the bank of the river of Sandora and then how they would be getting to Yuba to find the leader of the rebellion. As this was going on everyone was glancing over to Luffy who was still in statue mode.

"All right that it." Sanji mutter walking over to Luffy and looking out at sea too. "what so damn fascinating that your this damn quite." Sanji said, he had been enjoying the peace as Luffy not causing trouble was a good thing but at the same time it wasn't as when ever he got like this it meant something was wrong.

"Well it just something out there have been following us but hasn't done anything but stare at us so I enter a staring contest with... I won't lose!" Luffy declared causing his crew to wonder if he finally went mental.

"What are you talking about?" Sanji ask looking at the sea but saw nothing (_Wait what?_) Sanji had to take that back as he just now notice a shadow under the water and saw it was actually not that far from them.

"Something following us under the water." Sanji call out startling the others, Zoro, Vivi, and Nami were quick to come to his side.

"What is it?" Nami ask easily spotting the shadow in the water.

"Not sure, Luffy, how long has this thing been following us?" Luffy tilt his head for a moment at the question.

"Eh, like ten minutes I think." Luffy answer.

"It been following us for that long so maybe it might be harmless." Nami spoke.

"I don't know, I'm getting some pretty bad vibes from it and we've never been the most luck when it came into these things." Zoro stated, however as they talk none of them notice the frighten look on Vivi's face.

We-we need to run away." Vivi whisper, Zoro, Vivi, Nami and Sanji turn to her at once.

"What did you say?" Nami ask but then was put off when Vivi began to slowly back away.

"There is only one type of Sea King I know of that pointlessly, stalking it prey before attacking. _Madonesu_ Kings!" Vivi told them putting everyone on guard.

"Their Sea Kings that have eaten red stones... and lost their sanity." Vivi finish having freak the whole crew out.

"They know only how to fight and kill now... and they continue to fight and kill until they are destroy." as if on cue a massive Sea King emerged out of the water, it must have been three time the size of any Sea King they've seen up until now, serpent-like in appearance. It is white, with black spots and fins on its head and sides. It is huge, with lot of sharp, pointed teeth, two large eyes, a big folk like tongue, and flat nostrils. Even after saying all of this only two things stood out the most, the second being that it's eye's look very much like Naruto's when they turn red... and the second.

"What the hell is this thing, It reeks of malice and evil intent." Zoro mutter gripping his swords.

"How the hell can we even tell that it's evil or not!?" Nami whisper more then a bit freak out, even she could feel a evil aura around it and Nami hadn't a clue as to how, Luffy at that moment flip off his seat and landed next to Zoro and Sanji all three more tense then ever.

"Here it comes!" Luffy warned, "GRRRRRRR!" without any pause it lung at them! Acting fast Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro jump at the monster, "Gumu-gumu No... Pistol!" "Santoryu... ONI GIRI!" "Mutton SHOT!" all three attacks hit it blasting the monster back for a moment but it shake it em off and lung at the going Merry once again ramming knocking everyone off their feet!

"What the hell! It take all those attacks and didn't get a scratch!" Usopp cried as he and Chopper were threw into the wall of the ships cabin, "Dammit it, here it comes again!" Zoro growl at the charging Sea King, "Gumu-gumu No... Fusen!" Luffy yell jumping into the air and inflating himself like a balloon! The Sea King ram into his inflated body but was bounce back and forcing Luffy's enlarge body onto the the merry nearly knocking it over.

"KYAAAA!" Nami's scream caught everyone's when the force of Luffy's body hitting the ship knock her into the sea! "Nami!" Sanji, Chopper, Usopp, and Vivi shouted, but before anyone them could help her the Sea King bit down on the side of the ship and pushing the ship away from where Nami fell!

"Dammit, Nami!" Sanji yell jumping at the Sea King and kicking hard in the head making the thing let go, however it tail smack in through the roof of the cabinet, "Sanji-san!" Vivi cried about to rush to help him but much to her horror the Sea King turn it sight's on her and lung at the princess with it's teeth bare widen! Vivi close her eye's waiting for the end to come a loud sound was heard, Chopper and Usopp look up to see none other then Luffy standing in front of her holding the Sea King by the jaw's.

'GRRRRRR!' the Madonesu King roar at Luffy but then it stop at seeing the boy glaring at him, "Back... Off... Now..." Luffy said in a very cold tone, rushing out of the cabinet Sanji pause to see Luffy holding the Sea King back from Vivi and if he didn't know any better he swear it was sweat dropping at Luffy in fear, it rear it head back while still staring down at Luffy shaking slightly then dive under water as if wanting to get as far as it could from the young captain.

"What the hell... was that?" Sanji whisper stun by what just happen, Vivi had fell on her butt and look up to Luffy shock that he somehow scare the Madonesu King away (_Luffy, just what are you!?_) Vivi wonder even more now as said person just huff.

"What the heck did you just do!" Usopp ask still shaking from the attack, "I told him to back off." Luffy answer simply while looking like it was no big deal, everyone sweat drop.

"Actually that not what he meant, he was asking- NO THAT NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW! WE HAVE TO GO BACK FOR NAMI!" Sanji scream racing to the end of the ship and looking around for be didn't see the girl any where above the water.

"Sanji do you see her anywhere!?" Luffy ask running up to him with Usopp, and Vivi looking as well but none of them even caught sight of the girl.

"NO! She might but hurt we have to go save her!" Sanji shouted taking his shoes off as did Vivi and Usopp but it was at that point Chopper who have been quietly looking around spoke up for the first time.

"Umm guys?" Chopper call bringing their attention to him, "Where Zoro?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Nami at the moment was not enjoying life, see after she got knock into the water she plan to just swim back to the surface and back to the ship but ran into a problem... and the problem was current being kept from eating by her new staff! A tiger shark about three times bigger then her was being held back by the staff but just barely (<em>I'm running out of air!<em>) Nami thought as she manage to finall knee the shark in the jaw forcing him to let go and the girl begin swimming for her life.

(_I need to lose this thing and get to the surface!_) she cried in her head about to swim upward but pause when another one came from her front, Nami turn to swim away but saw the other one rushing, (_I'm done for for!_) she thought in fear as both were coming at her at high speed with their mouth's open. However right as they reach her Zoro appear behind her out of no where blocking both of them with his swords.

"_G-G-ORO!_" Nami gargle as more sea water enter her mouth (_Not good, I need air..._) she thought noticing dots in her vision and she was getting dizzy now, (_Better make this quick!_) Zoro growl cutting both of the Tigar sharks in half then turn to Nami but his eye's widen at this the girls own eye's half close and look to be on the verge of passing out, (_NAMI!_) Zoro thought frantically grabbing her but then a chill hit him and look to see more shark heading his way from above.

(_Great! They must have come because of the blood from the first two._) Zoro thought dryly putting Nami on his shoulder and swimming downward, normally he just cut them down but there were half a dozen of them and Zoro couldn't risk fighting that many with Nami in this shape, (_A cave!_) Zoro though seeing a in the stone mass and swim toward it at top speed with the sharks hot on his tail. Entering it Zoro kick the entice of it with all his might causing rock to fall and cover the way in. Seeing that they couldn't come after him Zoro take Nami off his shoulder to look at her and was dismay to find that she had indeed pass out, (_I need to find same air before I pass out too._) Zoro thought and began swimming down to the as fast as he could.

* * *

><p>Back at the Merry, Luffy and Chopper waited for Sanji, Usopp, and Vivi to come up in worry, both Nami and Zoro were still missing and no sight of them had been found so far.<p>

"There they are! Chopper call seeing Sanji, Usopp, and Vivi coming up for air.

"What happen, did you find them?" Luffy ask hopeful but was mat with a grim look from Sanji.

"No... but we did find some cut up sharks." Sanji said darkly pulling the fin of one he was carry in his right hand.

"This is certainly Zoro's handy work." Usopp added holding the other one Zoro cut down in his hands, "Shitty Sharks attacking Nami and that green hair asshole, I'll make a five star dash out of their asses!" Sanji mutter as Vivi spoke.

"Zoro must have jump in after Nami fell and protected her from these things but we saw more so the two must have fled... they could be anywhere by now." Vivi stated as three swim to the ship. Making it a broad set the sharks off to the side and began drying off.

"So what happens now, do we go back in?" Usopp ask drying down with a towel.

"No we should head for land." Vivi answer surprising him.

"But what about Zoro and Nami!?" he ask but Sanji was the one to speak.

"That shitty marimo may be useless for a lot of things but he can be trusted to look after Nami until we find them." Sanji said sight lighting a cigarette.

"That right, beside the ship has been damage and if that Madonesu King return we may be in trouble." Vivi added pointing to the part that had been bitten off by the Sea King. None of them like the idea of leaving their friends behind but knew she was right. They just hope Nami and Zoro would be okay.

* * *

><p>As the rest of the Straw hat made their way to dry land, sometime later Nami was finally coming too. Blinking her eye's open Nami groan a little before noticing she was being carry and look to the side to see Zoro's face.<p>

"Zoro!?" Nami gasp catching his attention causing him to stop walking.

"Aw Nami, your awake." Zoro said taking her off his shoulder and sit her on her feet, Nami wobble a little from being dizzy but was other wise still fine.

"What going on, where are we?" Nami ask looking around the cave they were in, it wasn't that big near did she see any exits looking behind Zoro Nami did see a hole in the ground and wonder where that came from since it look recently made.

"Well after you got knock off the ship I jump in the water after you but that damn sea King hit you with it's tail sending you deeper and father away. By the time I caught up you were being attack by to shark and I had to save you."

"Oh... well thanks." Nami said looking away with a blush, Zoro still saw this but didn't think much of it.

"Yeah well anyway, after I rescue you more sharks show up so I made a run 'or swim' for it to a near by cave." Zoro added.

"You past out so I needed to find you some air soon, there was too many sharks near by for me to go up when out cold so I had to head for this cave and hope there was an opening inside." Zoro ended, groan at his stupid action, she didn't really know what happen but there had to be a better way to get away then that.

"Well that just great, so what are we suppose to do now?" Nami ask but then pause when he point up following his view she saw the ceiling.

"What are you- KYAAA!?" Nami cried when Zoro suddenly pick her up under his arm, "We're going up." he said simply then jump up with all his power and punch through the ceiling! Landing in another part of the cave, before Nami could even say anything Zoro lung upward again and smash through the top, light shine blinding them for a moment but when their eye's open Nami was relieved to see the as Zoro land on the ground and set Nami down.

"Finally, that was the fifth freaking one I smash through." Zoro said to himself setting Nami down who was still a little shaken by what just happen but then spotted her new staff in Zoro's left hand. Before Zoro even knew what was happening she snitch it from him then bash him on the head with it!

"NAMI! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" Zoro roar with blood dripping down his face, "That for not giving me a heads up! And what do you mean fifth one? Are telling me you did that crap twice already while I was past out?" Nami shouted back in anger.

"Yeah I did, so what! Beside if you don't like it then don't need to be save to began!" Zoro shouted back 'WAH!' but then was hit on the head again, "Why are you complaining, you don't got a lot of strong points but saving me!" Nami shouted back causing a tick to appear on Zoro's forehead.

"Why you, it ain't my job to baby sit your helpless ass!" Zoro yell back and this really piss Nami off 'BAM' "OWWW! STOP HITTING ME, DAMMIT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Night time <strong>

The remaining Straw hat's had made it to Yuba and after being giving a back story on how Vivi knew Kohza the rebel leader, Toto Kohza's father ask them to come to one of his Inn's and sit down as there was something they needed to know.

"So Toto what is it you wanted to tell us?" Vivi ask the man and it dishearten her to see him in such a state, he use to be a a relatively fat but healthy looking old man. However due to the three year drought brought about by Crocodile's scheme, Toto's body had completely shriveled up from thirst and starvation to a point that he no longer resembled his former self.

"Well Vivi..." the Elderly looking man began, "Even though it only been little more then a year since you left there are a few things that happen in the world you must know about." Vivi stiffen at this as she wasn't sure if this was good new or not.

"Now I'm sure he know about the _red stone's_?" Toto ask Vivi nodded but the other's look clue less.

"Eh, what are red stone's?" Luffy as with his head tilt, Vivi was the one to answer.

"It's a rare rock that emit a sort of evil like aura, remember the Sea King that attack us? Well it became like that because of eating one of these stones." Vivi told him, "EHHH!?" Luffy, Sanji, Usopp, and Chopper all look shock at the fact that a small stone like this had made such a big monster.

"That right, the navy mainly use them as a new power source but recently a new use has been discover. Watch." Toto said holding it in his hand, they notice it glowing red before he stood in front of a large rock three time his size then slam his fist into it smashing the rock to bits.

"EHHHHH!?" they all gasp unable to believe how strong he was, granted Luffy and Sanji could do the same but for someone this weak looking to be so strong was impressive to say the least.

"Now I know what your thinking but I assure you I'm not very strong. "Toto told them causing much confusion until Vivi spoke.

"Toto, was that the red stone? ...how?" Vivi ask and everyone's eye's were on the old man who look down at the stone."Almost thirteen years ago, the navy discovered a power source that has been call the red stones, and less then two years ago they it was found that these stones can be used in battle!"

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere<strong>

In a place unknown house several men in white cloak stood in a tense meeting as they thought of what happen early, they had sent four of their men to either try and get Nico Robin to join them or have her killed but recently learn they had all been kill, they hadn't known what happen in the fight that follow only that Robin was still alive that was a problem.

"I looks like we'll have to go to our back up plan now." one of them said thinking about how mess up things had become by their fail assassination attempt.

"I guess we don't have much choice huh, I'd have like to avoid this but if she won't join us then Nico Robin must die... even if we have to destroy the whole city of Rainbase." another said before bring out a crate from behind him.

"We have not choice but to use the weapon given to us by that mad psychopath." he continue opening the box and reveal a glass tube filled with light, transparent pink liquid and rugby football oval shape stone.

"With this all of Rainbase will vanish along with the only one who can find the ancient weapons!" he spoke gaining loud cheers from his comrades, but as they made their finally plans none of them notice the pair listing in from the outside, one a man with green hair and other a girl with orange hair.

"Greez do we have the worse luck or what, we finally find a house to rest at and there are a group of people here talking about destroying a whole city!" Nami grumple and she just wanted to sleep but that didn't seem like it would happen any time soon.

"Yeah I know what you mean but we can't just over look these guys, what their walking about could cause even more chaos for Crocodile to use." Zoro pointed out and Nami gulp not wanting to fight but knew he was right.

"So what are we going to do then?" Nami ask Zoro who grip the wado ichimonji. "It can't be help, We'll have to take them out!"

* * *

><p>To Be Continue<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and One Piece nor do I own any of the characters from either series. I'm not making any money off of this story and all rights belong solely to their respective owners.

Crocodile's plan, the Count down began.

* * *

><p>It was night time and most of the Straw Hats were sleeping now, only Vivi and Luffy remain awake, Vivi was lying in her bed looking at the stone that Toto had given her in wonder that was now tie to a power jeweler chain around her neck, after showing her how to use it he quickly insisted that she take it with her, believing she would be able to make better use of the stone then he would but warn her the stones power were not unlimited and that once she use it up that stone would turn into something like glass then shatter.<p>

"Still, what is this thing?" Vivi whisper when Toto had show her how to use the stone herself and then practice a bit she could feel the surge of power run through her body... but it felt evil! Like she was... was using the power of the devil himself. Sticking it back in her top Vivi turn over in her bed to look out the window at Luff who was still helping Toto dig right now and that brought up another matter. The missing crew mates.

They had lost Naruto at Nano-Ha when he went looking for Luffy, than Zoro and Nami were lost next after they go knock over broad from being attack by a Madonesu King. Vivi knew that Naruto was strong and could take care of his self and Zoro was just as strong and would look after Nami but that didn't stop her from worrying.

As Vivi thought about her missing comrades, several mile from them Zoro was walking through the desert while carrying Nami who claimed she was about to pass out though he pretty knew this was a lie and just didn't feel like walking but carry her anyway less she try to put him back into debt with her, Zoro wasn't sure how shed do it but knew that Nami would find away to do it.

"Hey Zoro, I see a house with lights on not too far from us!" Nami said from her place on his back, looking ahead Zoro saw it to, but something about that place was giving him a bad feeling.

"Fine lets head there but be on guard for now." Zoro replied speeding up his run, it take them less then a minute before they reach then house, slowly moving up to the window they look in and saw several people there talking, keeping quit for now the two listen to everything they said but didn't like any of it.

"Greez do we have the worse luck or what, we finally find a house to rest at and there are a group of people here talking about destroying a whole city!" Nami grumple and she just wanted to sleep but that didn't seem like it would happen any time soon.

"Yeah I know what you mean but we can't just over look these guys, what their talking about could cause even more chaos for Crocodile to use." Zoro pointed out and Nami gulp not wanting to fight but knew he was right.

"So what are we going to do then?" Nami ask Zoro who grip the wado ichimonji. "It can't be help, We'll have to take them out!" Zoro mutter, on the inside the white cloak men were making their plan to destroy Rainbow base not knowing of what was to come.

"We should use the Den Den Mushi to contact our force there waiting for us, Soon the whole country will know of us and the new world Order that is to come." the Leader said, 'Snikt' a blade suddenly cut through the wall to all of their shock.

"Your new world order? Sorry but this country won't know of that." a voice said standing in the dust causing them to tense and pull out their blades, the dust clear to show Zoro with two swords at the ready and Nami behind him holding her new staff. "But if it how you die we're talking about, we'll be sure to tell them how it went!"

* * *

><p>As the night drag on Naruto could be found still sitting in Banchi next to Robin, (<em>Now I know I might not have the best luck in the world but come on!<em>) Naruto groan in his head while Robin who smile at his discomfort, she was doing her best to not giggle as his eye's kept darting to the other passengers on board .

"Come now, I told you to calm down, while they might look like a imposing bunch, I assure you they have no reason to harm you." Robin said to Naruto who force himself not to sink into his seat more, (_Lady if you only knew._) Naruto thought dryly, the they, Robin spoke of was the top members of Baroque Works! Mr. 4 and his partner, Miss Merry Christmas, Mr.2 who Luffy and the others had mat but not Naruto and Sanji, and Mr. 1 and his partner, Miss Doublefinger.

There was no doubt in Naruto's mind that his connection to the Straw Hat was still unknown to them, but that didn't mean he like the idea of being surround but six of Baroque Works most power fighters! When Robin said she had others to pick he didn't think it be them, but if Naruto had he might have just risk getting his cover blow and high tail it out of there there!

"I'm not so sure your words are true, Ms. Sunday." Mr. 1 suddenly said causing Naruto to focus on him with a deep glare, which he return.

"That a nice look you got there, Demon eyes Naruto!" Naruto tense at this and for a moment Mr. 1 could have swore his eye's red.

"Hey what all this one-chan, why you call him Demon eye's?" Mr. 2 ask and for once Mr. 1 didn't look at the Okama with a cold glare.

"Cause that was his nick name back in the East blue sea, am I right?" he ask, Naruto merely raise an eye brow but kept telling himself on the inside to stay cool cause they still didn't know he was a Straw Hat.

"Yeah it is, so what?" Naruto mutter admitting to it, no point in trying to hide that fact as it only make him look guilty. Mr. 1 glare harder at the younger man, Robin simply stay quit and listen with a smile and arch eye brow.

"So then you also go by the name of twin Demons East, with Roronoa Zoro?" he ask and that had cause everyone to tense, Naruto was starting to put two and two together, Zoro had told him about how he kill Mr. 7.

"Don't tell me you believe all that nonsense in the newspapers as well?" Naruto ask with a sigh trying to look annoyed.

"Zoro and I never work together once back in East Blue, the closest we had to a team was taking out the Tarango brothers, and even then he and I was on different islands when that happen so we never mat." Naruto said and it was true, the Tarango brothers was a group of four that split into team of two and attack two islands at once and on the same day, Naruto just happen to be on a island they attack and Zoro had been hire to take them out on the other one.

"I don't know why your making such a big deal out of Roronoa Zoro, he dead anyway." Miss Doublefinger commented and Naruto did his best to look surprise.

"You are right, I guess I should just let it go." Mr. 1 said as Naruto spoke up.

"Zoro's dead? When did that happen?" Naruto ask but a glare from Nice Robin quickly told Mr. 1 he needed to shut up, "Who knows we just heard about ourselves." Robin stated with a smile, Naruto shrug letting it go, (_If they think Zoro's dead that means, Sanji plan work out and we're in the clear. Now all I got to do is think of a way to get away from these guys and meet up with the others._) Naruto thought somewhat more relax now.

"Eh whatever, it not like I ever mat the guy in East Blue." Naruto said off handed. Not much else was said mostly due to Robin not wanting them to spill the beans on their plans. Several hours pass until they finally reach Rainbase.

"Whoa..." Naruto said surprise to see the city thriving even during the drought, then again since the man from the exchange point said this place had casino he could turn in his gold to which he guess might be one of the reasons.

"Here this is where we let you off." Robin said causing Naruto to raise an eye brow as he didn't see anything that look like a casino.

"You said you need to turn in a large sum of gold for money right? Just head down four blocks from here and you'll reach en Exchange point." Robin told Naruto as Banchi came to a stop and the door open up, Naruto was all to happy to get out of there.

"Thanks for the ride, be seeing you around Miss All Sunday." Naruto wave, she smile closing the door and let Banchi ride off, never knowing that the next time they mat it would be as enemy's.

* * *

><p><strong>Else Where<strong>

As the sun sat in the sky Nami could be seen fixing up a light brown camel she had found waiting on the outside of the building when she and Zoro had arrive, well what was left of it anyway "There you go Eyelashes, now keep hold of these supplys okay?" Nami said sweetly and the camel nodded with hearts in it eyes, the reason she name it that was due to it's noticeable eyelashes on the bottom of his eyes.

"Oy Nami, you ready to go?" Zoro ask walking around the building, Nami say he was cover in dart, (_Guess he done burying them._) Nami thought as he reach her.

"Yeah, so we're heading to Rainbase next right?" Nami ask and he nodded.

"Yeah, even though only two of them got away I think it best we hunt them done as soon as possible." Zoro mutter thinking back to the fight that had happen yesterday.

Flashback

_"Kill Them! Kill them both, no matter what!" the one of the black cloak man shouted as Zoro flash behind him and slash the man across the chest, he cough up blood for a moment then turn around seemingly to attack again! Zoro surprise turn to block 'Snikt' only to stare in shock when the man inpale himself on his sword._

_"For the New Dawn!" he yell as he click caught Zoro's ear's "Shit!" he mutter quickly pulling his sword out 'BOOOOM' before blowing up!_

_"Zoro!" Nami cried at seeing one of her crew mates seemingly die, however she had no time to worry as another change her, "AIEEEEE!" Nami scream as she was impale._

_"Hehe, and that the end of that."the who stab her grinned but then was shock when the girl he 'kill' vanish!_

_"Sorry but what the end of what now?" his eye's poke out of his head at seeing the girl to the right of him, "H-H-How!?" he gasp as Nami Nami smirk._

_"Say did you know, that heat and cold bubbles once stopped revolving, it'll bump each others creating a flow of air." Nami grinned confusing him, "Cyclone Tempo!" Nami yell putting the Heat Pole and Cool Pole of her Clima-Tact together like an X on the top of the Electric Pole and swings it like a bat, and the X detaches from the Electric Pole spinning towards her opponent hitting him and creating a massive wind that blows her opponent away. The X then return to Nami like a boomerang._

_"Doing this make a pretty big boom which is my favorite, second only to Mirage Tempo!" she wink, "Aghhhh!" be them heard screams of pain turn to see Zoro walking out of smoke holding three of their attackers and drop them to the ground with an annoyed look on his face._

_"I can't believe that asshole blow himself up just to kill me, who are these psychos dammit!" Zoro grumble as Nami sweat looking at the damage down to his clothing in the small wounds on his body, (A close range blast like that did so little damage... this guy really is a monster!) Nami thought dryly before she and Zoro turn to the last two who was trying to sneak out._

_"You might as well give up, we ain't letting you reach Rainbase." Nami causing them to stop in their tracks and turn to glare at the two unknown that were getting in their way._

_"You will not stop us, the Holy Order shall remake this using the power of the crimson red!" one of then shouted and Nami's eye's widen, "Holy Order... Crimson Red...? Your fron that insane cult Shin no sekai!" Nami cried startling even Zoro (Shin no sekai? That cult that cause all that havoc in East blue eight years ago?) Zoro thought but then heard several click at his feet, looking down to see the guys he had knock out all grinning at his madly._

_"Shit Nami look out!" Zoro yell tackling her out the window and cover her body with his as the building they were just in blew up in a spray of fire!_

Flashback End

After they had manage to put out the fire Zoro look through remains of the building and found only five body... what was left of them anyway. The last two had got away, Zoro and Nami knew they plan on destroying Rainbase, such chaos cause by that would only make things harder for them in the long run, so they two after resting for the night plan on hunting them down before that happen.

"Let's get a move on, if we head out their now should be at Rainbase by tomorrow morning." Zoro said and begain walking with Nami on the camel right behind him.

"YOU MEAN WE'VE BEEN WORKING FOR A PIRATE?!" Mr. 2 gasp as he and the others look at the Shichibukai before them, the top agents couldn't believe they had been working for someone like him this whole time "Any complaints?" Crocodile asked dangerously and shut them up very effectively.

"N-no complaints, just a question," Ms Doublefinger carefully. "Why would a pirate sponsored by the World Government have to hide behind a secret organization?"

"What I want isn't money or land. I want military force!"

"Military … force." Mr 1 frowned.

"Naturally, as a pirate, the World Government will still take actions against me if I attempted to acquire it openly. Mah, well … Let's talk about this in an orderly fashion. First my objective. Then the details of Baroque Works' final plan."

Crocodile leaned forward. "I want ALABASTA. The government has been crumbling under my careful ministrations, and it will become our Ideal Nation!"

"Y-You mean we can do that?! We'll take over a country?! This entire country?!" Mr 2's grin was a bit frightening. "Oh my gosh I'm getting so excited!"

"So our last duties … are to carry out the different facets of this operation."

"Very good, Mr 1. That is correct. All the jobs you have done since joining Baroque Works have been for this plan, and those are the last order I will entrust you with." Crocodile watched the Agents perusing their written orders.

He sneered. "The time to get rid of the kingdom of Alabasta has finally come …" Crocodile waited as they read. When the Agents finally looked up and held their orders to the candles to be taken by the flames, he continued. "When you have completed those orders, the Kingdom of Alabasta will be destroyed and the rebels and civilians will … tragically … fall right into the hands of Baroque Works. In just one night … This country will become our Utopia!"

"This is Baroque Works' greatest, final operation: Utopia. Failure will … NOT … be tolerated. It begins at 7:00! Our meeting is adjourned."

"Pray for victory." all of them but Robin cheer.

"I would appreciate it if you would wait a bit Operation Utopia." The new voice startled everyone present.

"Mr 3!" Robin gasp looking surprise to see the man. "How did you get into this secret underground base?!"

Robin was stalled from approaching the unfortunate DoraDora no mi user as Mr 2 exploded. "MR 3?! Where did you crawl in from?! I'll get rid of you now, like I was ordered to!"

"Wait, Mr 2." No one disobeyed Crocodile. Mr 2 sat quickly, hands folded neatly in his lap.

"Crawl in from? How extraordinarily rude. I simply followed you from the Spider's Café, hitching a ride on Banchi." he replid.

"Boss… please listen! I came here because I wanted another chance! Of course Mr 2 came to kill me. Because I failed to complete my the orders I was assigned, so I change my course slightly and went to the 'agent meeting at spot' Spiders Café." Crocodile frowned at hearing this. "You failed … your mission? What are you talking about?"

"I am referring to the fact that I allowed Vivi and the Strawhat crew to escape."

"You let them escape!? You mean they are still alive!?" Crocodile exploded causing a chill to run down Mr. 2's back.

"What was that that you told me on the DenDen Mushi?! Didn't you say that you had eliminated the Strawhats and Princess Vivi?!"

Mr 3 stepped back, startled. "I-I didn't use my DenDen Mushi the entire mission, let alone on Little Garden! In fact, I just left it there, with everything else to get here!"

"WHAT?!"

Robin was working hard to control her glee at the fact that the Strawhats had tricked Crocodile. Finally. Someone had to be capable of doing it.

"Well damn! Now I know why the Unluckies never came back. You killed at least one or two of them, right…?" Crocodile finally growled.

"W-well... N-n-not e-exactly...!" Mr 3 stuttered.

"WHAT?"

"B…b-b-b-but there was a mistake in the information! A long-nosed man and some muscle guy with blond hair! He... they...There were actually … five… pirate escorts …" Mr 3 realized too late that it wasn't enough.

"WHY YOU!"

Once again, the ADD okama unwittingly saved the day. Or, at least, gave the poor Mr 3 a brief reprieve. "ZERO-CHAN?! EXPLAIN all of this to me! What's going on here with all of this?! I don't understand it AT ALL!"

Crocodile looked at Robin, and she went to a cabinet, pulling the file on the Strawhats and Princess Vivi out from the "Completed" section. Crocodile sighed as she clipped back, laying the folder in front of him. "Princess Nefertari Vivi knows about Baroque Works and is on her way to stop us, along with a group of pirates." He pulled the pictures out of the folder. "I sent Mr 3 and Ms Goldenweek out to dispose of them, and they failed to." Crocodile sighed as he slid the pictures across the table to Mr 2. "But one of the Strawhat bastards answered instead, leading me about and telling me that the 3 pair had taken care of it."

Crocodile quickly became alert by the way Mr 2 had frozen. "I … MET THEM!"

"What?!" Crocodile turned to him.

"On the way here, I met all of them!" Mr 2 began going through the faces Robin recognized. "Him! Him! Her! Him! And him!" Robin was startled at the last one. She hadn't seen the little creature. "And she's Ms Wednesday?! Princess Vivi!? You mean they were all my enemies?!"

"Yes, they …" Crocodile voice, mentally counting so that he didn't kill Mr. 3... yet.

"If you ignore their pet... That leaves five left with Vivi, and they're probably all in Alabasta by now… Mr 2, let's take some pictures using that memory of yours."

"But … Boss-san! If you'd just give me another chance, I will destroy Vivi and her crew." everyone winced, embarrassed to watch such idiocy. Such a fool.

"Silence, you moronic egghead!" Crocodile seized Mr 3 by the throat. "Mr 3 … Mr 3! Do you know why I gave you the position I did? Hm?! In battle, you are completely inferior to Mr 4 … Mr 3! It was because I believed that your sneaky, cowardly tricks would eventually fulfill my orders!" they watched Mr 3 with not even a as he began to whitherand gulp down in fear at the thought of that being them.

"And you failed. Someone who can't perform when the time comes is … worthless!" Crocodile tossed Mr 3 aside.

"W-what's HAPPENING?!" Mr 2 half-skitted back a step.

"He's … drying up?!" Ms Doublefinger said sweat dropping horror.

"Wa … water…" Mr.2 beg crawling on the ground.

"Drink all the water you like." Crocodile sneered and open up a trapdoor opened underneath Mr 3., hitting the ground below Mr. 3 watch as a large door down below open up and a giant beast made it way to him, "A buh bananadile!"he gasp as everyone watched the gruesomeness of Mr 3 being eaten.

"That little craphead earned it. Killing him once isn't enough!"

"Ms All-Sunday."

"Yes?" Robin spoke.

"Before 7:00. Use this time to send a message to the Billions in Nanohana, with the DenDen Mushi if you have to! Find Vivi and the pirates and annihilate them!"

Crocodile slammed his fist on the table, hard. "Do not let the Princess and the pirates into Katorea! Vivi and Kohza MUST NOT SEE EACH OTHER."

"Yes … right away."

* * *

><p>A day later later standing on top of a building Naruto look down at the busy streets of Rainbase and a down look, even though he had found the Exchange Naruto had had a knew problem, he hadn't a clue as to where the rest of the crew was at and even to where to look first. Sighing he laid down on the roof looking up at the sky.<p>

"I could always wait for Luffy to cause a big fuss and follow the chaos to them but that cause trouble for Vivi..." Naruto sigh leaning back not sure what do.

"Then again he with the others so there no way they let him run-" "Why are the marines here?!" "How should I know?! Let's get the hell outta here!" -wild on his own...?" Naruto finish and look down to see Luffy and Usopp running... from Smoker and a shit load of marines with a blank expression on his face. (_What... The... Hell..._)

"Finally!" Nami exclaimed as Eyelashes her and Zoro reach Rainbase, it had taken severai hours but they got there much faster then normal which would had taken a day by running.

"Quit complaining, you got a ride on the camel, I'm the one who had to run!" Zoro growl as they made their way to down the streets, "So what, just because my coming here was far relaxing then your, doesn't mean I didn't get tire too, ya know." Nami replied causing Zoro's left eye to twitch.

"The fact you could say that with such a straight face is so mess up, let's just find those damn bomber's and cut them down already." Zoro said dryly already wishing the cook was here to deal with her then him.

"Yeah but seeing as we have no idea of where they are, I suggest we-HUH?" Nami was cut off when she spotted a group of guys fighting someone up ahead, about to tell Zoro had should go around it both pause as they notice the person they were fighting had blue hair... and was a girl? "Vivi!?"

"Shit! How the hell did I lose track of that little bundle of havoc!" Naruto growl piss that he lost site of Luffy and the other's and was running around like a chick with head cut off but stop when a thought hit him.

"Wait I can just find them by smell!" Naruto grinned at his great, taking a deep breath, Naruto inhale through his nose to get a good smell of the arena, however before before he could began going through the different scents his eye's began to water and if felt like his nose was on fire to the point he had to shield it from the horror he just brought about to his poor nose.

"Mass fail... epic level. Well done." Naruto said shakily and gave a thumbs up to the crate behind him that said 'camel dung' (A truly frighting foe has appear, many years of training will be needed to win against such an enemy.) Naruto thought as tears fell down his eye's.

"Hey did you, someone is causing a fuss down at the casino." Naruto heard that but didn't really pay it any mind and slowly walk away know still crying.

"Yeah two just bust in with a marine behind him and the marine look like he was made of smoke or something!" now that caught Naruto attention, (Made of smoke, that got to be Smoker!) Naruto thought about to dash off but stop once more and turn to the crate from before.

"This isn't over the next time we meet I'll kick your ass, just you wait!" Naruto yell to the dung pile and race off. Elsewhere with Vivi she wasn't so well somehow she got separated from Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp, and was on her own fighting a group of Baroque Works agent's, she had taken a few of them down already but there was no many for, suddenly one pop up behind her with a spiked club (_Oh no!_) Vivi cried as she was about to be hit.

"Santoryu... ONI GIRI!" Zoro roar out of no where cutting down several of the agent's including the one about to hit Vivi!

"Zoro!" Vivi gasp falling own her butt in shock and joy, just then she notice Nami running up to her with camel behind her.

"Vivi we found you!" Nami yell waving as she came over to them, "Nami STOP!" Zoro suddenly shouted halting her in place 'PHOOW' a bullet flew into the ground in front of her.

"HUH!?" Nami gasp as bullets began to fire into the Baroque Works agent's around Zoro and Vivi before a powerful gust of wind swept over them and Zoro eye's widen when something scoop up Vivi before he could stop it.

"Shit! Vivi!" Zoro yell seeing her land on top of a building with some kind of bird man next to her, "Pell!" Vivi gasp she had been getting why to many surprise saves at that last minute for her heart to take.

"Nice to see you princess, please wait here for a moment." Pell said turning to the Baroque Works agent's who gulp at seeing him.

"Is that Pell the falcon!" one of them whimper "The strongest Warrior in all of Alabasta!" he cried as Pell's take on a falcon hybrid form with brown feather coming out of his body and his hands turning into talon.

"The tori tori fruit, model falcon. One of the only five types of 'flying powers' ever discovered" Pell stated ready to attack at the cowing agents, "GAHHHAAAAAA!" but suddenly they all hit the ground much to his surprise... all but one.

"You take out your own ally's?" Pell question to the green haired Zoro who held the wado at the ready as Nami reach him with her staff already out.

"I don't know what your deal is bird man but those ain't my ally's and your better let go of Vivi." Zoro said in a dark tone, Pell's eye narrow at the swordsman, seeing the stare down and realizing what was about to happen Vivi jump to her feet and ran in front of Pell.

"Calm down both of you, Pell these are my friends!" Vivi stated surprising him, Zoro and Nami also raise an eye brow at the way she was talking to him.

"Hey Vivi, is that a friend of your?" Nami call from down below and Vivi look to her and nodded..

"Yes this is my guardian from when I was little Pell so there no need to fight." she replied causing them to relax, "Oh my, that too bad." a new voice spoke causing Vivi and Pell to snapped their head to the back of them.

"If they had fought and kill each other then I wouldn't have had to deal with them myself." Vivi's eye's widen at seeing Miss Sunday there, Pell noting her fear glare at the newcomer.

"And who might you be." Pell ask but Miss Sunday just smirk, "Though I got to say, this is the first time I've seen a flying human before, how magnificent."

"Miss Sunday!" Nami whisper and Zoro tighten his grip on his swords, "But I wonder if your stronger then me!"

* * *

><p>Changing back to back to Naruto, said person had just reach the casino and saw that indeed it was look like a mass, clear Luffy had been here.<p>

"Okay now where the hell did that little shit of a captain go this time!" Naruto growl as three walk up behind him, "Excuse me sir but you can't just walk in here and-" "SHIT IT!" Naruto roar punching them away and into slot machine causing hundreds if coins and come flowing out and cheers everywhere.

"Dammit, guess I got to try and track them down by smell again." Naruto mutter hopping this didn't backfire on his like before, sighing Naruto take another deep and and exhale before inhaling through his nose, once again he smelt the many different scents of the people around and began focusing looking for ones that he was familiar with. Suddenly his eye's snapped open but they were a darker blue with slit and a animistic grin grace his face.

"Luffy and Usopp eh, found you ya little trouble makers!" Naruto growl, "ACHOO" Luffy sneezed as she and Usopp stood in a cell down below the casino with Smoker Sitting off to the side.

"What wrong, catching a cold." Usopp ask but Luffy shrugged his shoulder's not having a clue and lean on the cage they were in only to feel his energy leave him causing Usopp to smack his hand away.

"Stop that, this cage will is draining you, dumbass!" Usopp yell remember what Smoker said about about it being made of sea stone.

"Yes, no need to tire yourself out just yet, wait until my partner returns with the princess Vivi." Crocodile said sitting at a table in a relaxing stated.

"Then you guys can tire yourself all you want as you began dying." Crocodile laugh as the three glare at him.

"Crocodile, just what is your aim." Smoker ask seething that he had fell for such a trap so ease.

"What am I after? Why this country... this country and so much more." Crocodile grinned, "Geez I finally find you guy and your lock in this type of situation, what the hell Luffy! a man spoke catching their attention, look up they saw some in a long black coat with a hood covering his head down from the front entrance.

"Oh well, have a Shichibukai waiting for me make it all worth while." he said and even though the hound on his head hide his face they could tell he was smirking.

"Ohhh, and who might you be?" Crocodile said standing up and looking at the shady who walk in.

"Say I heard you spoke with a friend of mine on Little Garden, Mr. Prince." Crocodile's eye's widen ever so slightly.

"That was a friend of your, then you might be a friend of the Straw Hats." Crocodile said turning to the cage behind him, from the photo Mr. 2 had given him, he knew there was still two on the loose, looking at that person before him, (_His build is way to big to be the girl, so this must be the Pirate Hunter._) Crocodile thought.

"Yeah, something like, if he was Mr. Prince then you can call me, Mr. Hunter!" Naruto grinned swiping of the coat and showing himself much to Luffy's and Usopp joy while Smoker look on with a blank expression.

"Mr. Hunter...?" Crocodile raising an eye brow, (_That guy wasn't in the group of people Mr.2 show me... does this mean there are more that we don't know about? Damn that Vivi, how many pirate does she have working for her!_) Crocodile growl glaring at Naruto as he only now remember what Mr.3 said about some blond hair muscle guy and why he had ask or more info on him now.

"I see and why have you come here, Mr. Hunter?" Crocodile ask as Naruto crack his kunckle's.

"No real reason, just that I got bore of the things I've hunted so far and I thought I try killing a Crocodile for once!" "Naruto replied his fangs now showing in a Vicious grin and for a moment his eye's flash red, Crocodile eye's widen and a dark smirk over his face. "Hoooooh!"

"PEELLLLL!" Vivi cried looking down at her beaten guardian as Miss Sunday stood over him the winner of their fight, "I guess this means I'm stronger." she smirk, both then heard clothing hit the ground and look down to see Zoro and Nami had thrown off their cloaks.

"Now then," Miss Sunday said as Nami spin her staff over her head and brought it down pointing her, "that one down." she stated looking at Zoro put on a black bandanna over his head then grip two of his three swords at the hip ready to fight, "And two to go."

* * *

><p>To Be continue<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and One Piece nor do I own any of the characters from either series. I'm not making any money off of this story and all rights belong solely to their respective owners.

Heading for a Clash

* * *

><p>The wind blow through the city of Rainbase sending dust and sand about as the stare down between Robin, Zoro and Nami continue, Zoro had already seen a bit of her powers once when they first met on the ship but now that she had beaten Pell Zoro knew just what her power was, the Paramecia-type Devil Fruit Hana Hana no Mi. Tightening his grip on his swords Zoro had not forgotten how she knock them out of his hand last time and would not fall for it again<strong>.<strong>

"Ya know it really surprise me that you guys manage to trick Mr.0 the way you did. I don't think I've ever seen him so shock when Mr.3 told him the truth!" Robin giggle a little and Zoro gave a dark grin.

"It not our fault he has nothing but small fry's working for him, but beside that how about you take a hike. I've got other things to worry about then you right now." Zoro stated, Robin simply smile.

"Sure I'll leave, but I'll be taking Ms. Wednesday with me. She is after all one of my employee's ." Robin replied and Zoro's grin got even darker.

"In that case, consider her... resign!" Zoro yell and suddenly Robin was to surprise to find him in the air next to the building (_He jump all the way up here from down there!?_) she thought as he landed on the ledge and slash at her, Robin only dodge due to years of being on the run and out running her enemy's.

"Your a fast one, huh." Robin stated and held her hands up to her, seeing this Zoro charge at her just as she spoke, "Seis Fleur!" Robin call and six arms sprouted up out of know where on Zoro stopping him in place, one on each leg, two keeping his arms in place and the last two pushing his neck up at a painful angle.

"So do you want to end up like the bird man here?" Robin smirk forcing Zoro body to bind back even more, Zoro grunted in pain before taking a deep breath and flex his muscles breaking free of the hold much to Robins surprise.

"He broke out!?" Pell gasp on the ground unable to believe it when he could't do anything at all against her.

"Seem like with enough brute force that trick of your won't work huh!" Zoro grin darkly at Robin who gave a grim smirk back at Zoro.

"So it would seem, this is the first time I've come across someone who could do that with just brute force. How scary." Robin but then her smirk turn darker causing Zoro to tense and ready his swords.

"But I wonder, can she do the same?" Robin making Zoro arch an eye brow, "What are you-" "KYAAA!?" Zoro's head snapped down to the scream of Nami only for his eye to twitch. Nami had two arm's _sprouting _from her waist holding pistol's underling her chin!

"Why you!" Zoro roar flicking his swords back ready to strike but a soft click stop him in his tracks, Zoro didn't even need to look down to see that the pistols had been cock back.

"Don't move Pirate Hunter, that girl's life is in my hand's... it would be a shame for it to end at such a young age." Robin said smirking at the death glare Zoro was giving her.

"That pretty low, you bitch..." Zoro snarl and Robin just shrug her shoulder's and turn around, "It can't be help, a fight with you would clearly not end quickly yet I can't leave Mr.0 waiting at the casino for too long." Robin replied walking over to the shriving Vivi, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her to her feet and turn her head back to Zoro.

"You needn't worry though, once I'm far enough I'll set that girl free, feel free to and get this little princess back at the casino." Robin stated as Zoro just stood where he was glaring at her.

"The next time we meet I'll be sure to cut your life away." Zoro replied sheathing his swords, "What a scary man you are but indeed, if we meet again one of us will most likely leave this world." Robin said calmly and began pulling Vivi along with her. Zoro just glare as he watch them go wanting for Nami to be free so he could have another chance.

* * *

><p>Back at Rain Dinners, the Shichibukai Crocodile, stare down the young man who just walk into his under water chamber like he own the place, Crocodile had to give the kid points he had guts though in a few seconds the boy would likely being seeing them on the outside. Naruto crack his neck ready to throw down but then something caught his eye.<p>

"Hunting you say, surely you don't think you can beat me?" Crocodile ask holding his arms out, Naruto just grinned before jumping high into the air and landing by the cage as Naruto spie the key hanging from his waist.

"But before that, YOU GUYS! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU EVEN DOING IN THERE!" Naruto roared kicking said scaring Usopp while Luffy just chuckle sheepishly.

"Sorry about that but things happen and we kind of fell into the enemy's trap." Luffy said and Naruto sigh.

"Figures well what ever, at least I found you and... wait a minute aren't we missing a few here?" Naruto ask, Luffy and Usopp sweat drop, (_He only just now notice that?_) they thought.

"Never mind that Naruto... keep your eye on the enemy or you might get taken out before you can even fight back!" Smoker spoke up bring their attention to him, Naruto blink a few times at Smoker with a blank look on his face.

"HOLY SHIT! SMOKER-SENSEI IS HERE TOO!" Naruto shout in shock, everyone in the room take on a blank expression, (_He... only just now notice me? This brat haven't change at all since he was a kid..._) Smoker thought sweat dropping, if they look back, they would have saw that for a moment even Crocodile face twitch at Naruto's lack of observation.

"Well I think that enough of your comedy routine, it time you join your friends in that cage." Crocodile spoke causing Naruto to turn back to him and grin, "Sure, if you want your ass kick that badly then I'll take you out with this IRON FIST!" Naruto roar dashing at a speed that caught Crocodile by surprise however Naruto was even more surprise when he just pass right through him without any impact at all!

"What the hell!?" Naruto gasp landing in a kneeing position but then stood up when the back of his hair stood on end, Naruto quickly turn his head to see Crocodile's hand coming for the back of his neck, "DESERT ENCIERRO!" Naruto's eye's widen, (_Something tell me I shouldn't let that touch me!_) Naruto thought rotating his body out of the way and appearing next to left side Crocodile!

"WHIRLWIND ELBOW THRUST!" Naruto growl thrusting his elbow into Crocodile left rib cage! You every have that moment where something happens and it seems so stupidly impossible that it cause your eyes to shrink and then go back to normal only to repeat the process over and over again? Naruto was having one of those moments right now!

"What the fuck man!" Naruto said with freak out look and dash away when Crocodile try to grab him, "Every time his attacks hit, the man turn into sand what hell is going on!?" Usopp cried even look a bit startled by this though Smoker just look on annoyed.

"Naruto! Use your head dammit, he a Logia-type Devil Fruit user, Crocodile ate the Suna Suna no Mi!" Smoker shouted cause Naruto to stop and groan at not realizing this sooner, (_Geez I got way to pump up and didn't see something so obvious. Stupid!_) Naruto thought before grinning allowing his teeth show which as grown into fangs! Crocodile simply raise an eye brow at the blond hair young man.

"You know I'm a Logia-user yet you still intent to fight?" Crocodile ask watching Naruto knee down and nails change into claws as he lower his head (_Did he eat a Zoan-type Devil Fruit?_) he wonder but sigh all the same "Really you kids from the East-Blue, I cause you don't use your head that you all die so quickly after entering this sea." Naruto head shot up, his eye's now blood red with slits and the whisker-like marks on his cheeks widen and thicken.

"_Zoan-type eh. _Fine then, give your best shot and learn your place on the power scale." Crocodile said in a dull tone, Naruto's grin turn vicious, " Fine by me!" Naruto growl and seeming vanish only to appear in front of Crocodile who was quick to note that Naruto's speed was at least high class but then sigh, (_But like all the other green horns he does nothing but rush to his death._) Crocodile thought as Naruto rear his fist back.

"IRON FIST OF THE CRIMSON DEMON!" Naruto roar slamming his fist into Crocodile jaw, the Shichibukai was surprise when his face exploded in pain from the crushing blow and was sent careering across the room into the stairs. Crocodile groan in pain as he got to his feet and turn around to face the one who hit him only to meet a boot to the face!

"HELL YEAH! HIS ATTACKS ARE CONNECTING NOW!" Usopp shouted as he and Luffy cheer, "YEAH KICK HIS ASS NARUTO! NO WAIT I WANT TO KICK HIS ASS! LET ME OUT!" Luffy scream grabbing the bars of his cell only to feel his energy leave his body.

"STOP TOUCHING THE BARS DAMMIT! THEY'LL DRAIN YOU!" Usopp yell smacking his hands away while Smoker sweat drop at the two lack of care for the situation they were in even if their friend was here that didn't mean they were out of the woods yet. Naruto jump high into the air with his leg raise over the Shibukai launching a kick a only for the man to turn into sand at the last second and flow out of the way, reforming at the in front of the door way.

"You bastard! You can use... HAKI!?" Crocodile growl in shock, on all the people Vivi had with her, he never thought she 'd pick up someone with that particular ability, and that he be from East blue of all places! That princess is way to lucky!

"More of less though I not to keening on the more advanced forms of it but I'll get there sooner or later!" Naruto smirk as Crocodile did his best to calm down, "I see then I best take you a little more serious the I do the rest of the rookies I run into, Desert..." Naruto eye's widen as Crocodile forms his right hand into a loose blade of sand and then stabs it into the ground, (_What the hell is he up to now?_) Naruto wonder "Spada!" he got his answer when a giant blade of sand shot through the ground like a torpedo at high speed, Naruto watch the blade of sand fly pass him and into the glass wall cracking it big time.

"Damn that would have hurt, but are you sure it okay to be going all out like that. Those walls go and you'll be in trouble two ya know." Naruto pointed causing Crocodile to growl looking at the water seep in and knowing he was right, (_Then I again I can't be going to wild ether with Luffy and Smoker still trap in that cage._) Naruto thought taking a deep breath, "Crimson Demon... ROAR!" Crocodile's eye's widen and turn to sand flying into the air just in time to dodge the gale force of the roar which cracks the glass wall behind him!

Crocodile then gather a swirling mass of extremely dense sand in his right hand "Sables... PESADO!" Crocodile shouted hurling the attack it at his opponent, Naruto dash backwards as the attack touch door causing a massive shock wave upon impact on the floor! Naruto had to shield himself as the wind made from the attack still cut into him like blades, (_What a powerful freaking impact!_) Naruto though as Crocodile land back down and Naruto shot forward rearing his right fist back, seeing him coming Crocodile prepare to turn back into sand and dodge out of the way but then his he stop moving for a moment and side step to the right just a little leaving himself open, "IRON FIST OF THE CRIMSON DEMON!" Naruto's fist slam right into Crocodile's face knocking into the air and sending him crashing into the glass walls of the undersea walk way before landing on the floor that was connecting the VIP room to the casino.

"What the hell, he should have been able to dodge an attack like that right!?" Naruto mutter in surprises ignoring the water splashing on his face while he clutch a certain item he nab from Crocodile just as he punch the man in his right hand, never being one to pass up a good opening Naruto once again take a deep breath as Crocodile's got to his knee holding his sore jaw and glare at the Naruto only to look on in shock, "Crimson Demon... ROAR!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile outside the casino Nami could be seen rushing to the casino on top of her camel Eyelashes with a frustrated expression on her face, just as those damn arms disappear and drop the pistols and she and Zoro quick fix up Vivi guardian Pell, they were about head out when the Zoro caught site of the remaining Shin no Sekai member's! As much as Nami and Zoro wanted to leave them be they knew that if left unchecked that insane cult would destroy this whole city, so to Nami's dismay Zoro <em>and<em> Pell went after them leaving Nami to mount a rescue on Vivi alone!

"My only hope is to catch her off guard, and hit her with a strong attack! I'll use Mirage Tempo to keep her off guard long enough to attack with Thunderbolt Tempo!" Nami really could only hope it went that well, she knew that the moment Robin caught on to her it was over, coming up to the casino Nami stop Eyelashes at the road side and got off.

"You stay here until I get back, you'd better not go anywhere understand!" Nami growl and the camel quickly nodded in fear, the girl turn turn around and was about to rush off when she saw a man with blond hair and a black suit walking up the to casino and smile at her luck finally looking up for once and rush at him.

"Sanji!" Nami called out he turn around at the voice and grin with hearts "Nami-san! I been looking all over for yo-UGH!?" Sanji start with his normal greeting only to choked out when she cross arm him around the neck and drag the cook with her as she was in no mood for his antics.

"Can it! Vivi's been capture!" Nami shouted shocking him as he freed himself from Nami's grip and ran along side her with a serious expression on his face. "Well that not good, we better go save right away!"

* * *

><p>Speaking of Vivi she was currently being held by Robin and march down to the VIP Room where Crocodile was waiting and the princess was trying to think of away to get free from the devil fruit user when a tremors shake the under ground building they were in like a earthquake, (<em>What was that, did the Straw hats get away!?<em>) Robin wonder when Vivii suddenly knock into her forcing the older woman to let her go and made a mad dash the other way but was block by a roll of hands connecting to each other! Vivi turn around and glare at Robin reaching into her pocket only to be startled at finding nothing there.

"What the- Where is it!?" Vivi gasp frantically searching herself, "Lose something?" Robin ask freezing Vivi in place, she slow raise her head and look on in horror at seeing the red stone she got from Toto held in Robin's hands.

"Quite surprising you had something like this on your person, I wonder... where did you get it?" Robin said looking at the red stone and freezing Vivi in place as she didn't know what to do, suddenly pinkish white petals plow pass her and Vivi dare to look behind her only to see the cage of arms was gone and turn back to Robin in confusion and fear as the dark hair lady smile at her.

"For now, I think I'll let you go." Robin said with a gently smile and close eye's, Vivi blink a few times not sure if she heard right as Robin open her eyes but they held a dangerous glint to them, "Run..." she said softly and Vivi not needing to be told twice high tail it out of there, (_Such a good girl, this commotion was all I needed to set her free._) Robin smirk but then felt another tremors nearly knock her off her feet!

"What is going on down here!?" Robin mumble and race down the hall and came up to the door that lead to the VIP Room and open the door but was shock to see Crocodile smash into the floor in front her! "Damn him, Crocodile grunted getting to his feet, he had underestimated this guy and it get him into this embarrassing state. Robin was stun that someone could do this to Crocodile and look dead a head of to see who but was shock at who she saw someone she didn't think she'd every see again!

"Naruto...?" Robin whispered having no clue what he was doing down here, "That guy's a member of the Straw Hat crew, though he wasn't on the list Mr.2 gave us." Crocodile said after seeing her stare at him for a moment and her eye's widen, (_I had a member with me the whole time and didn't know it!?_) Robin thought impress he manage to be so close to her and not give himself away. Crocodile's hand turn back into sand as he ready a new attack this time planing to go all out however a cracking sound caught everyone's attention and they all look at the massively damage spot on the glass walls on the hallway dome that, the cracks were spreading much to the threes horror (_Shit!_) was what ran through everyone's mind as the glass dome burst open and sea water flooded in!

"Fuck!" Crocodile grunted and quickly move across the door way and press the button closing it to keep the water from getting inside! Naruto on the other hand, not knowing of any such switch was blasted back by the incoming water but manage to right his self while Luffy and Usopp scream in horror as the room fill up with water fast, (_I wonder, should I thank that brat for letting me pick up a thing or two about stealing... nah she'll just try to charge me some insane price._) Naruto thought open his right hand to show the key on his waist, Naruto then dive under water and swim to the cage that had already been completely submerge under water and place the key at the lock, (_Please let this be the right key!_) Naruto prayed and grin when the door click open Usopp look like god had smile on him and grab a non moving Luffy. One he swim out Naruto plan to have them swim through the hole into the glass wall but then pause at seeing Smoker's un-moving body.

* * *

><p>Outside Nami, Sanji, and Vivi who they just met up with race away from the casino, "Shit we almost ran into Crocodile!" Sanji grunted remember seeing him but then quick hide before he spotted them and went out the back door then high tail it out of there.<p>

"I know, and that damn camel ran off with all my supplies!" Nami cried piss off and made a mental note that if she every found it she make a fur coat out of him.

"Even so, Vivi! What do you mean Miss Sunday just let you go?" Nami ask as they around a corner, Vivi bite a lip hard enough to almost draw blood.

"I don't know, I have no idea what the woman's after!" Vivi cried just thinking about that freighting lady frustrated her, since from the beginning all Robin has ever done is string her long without giving a single clue as to what she her goal was.

"Damn well beside that headache to come lets stop to rest for a bit." Nami said as they stop at a river bay to catch their breath when another thought his her.

"Hey, what happen with Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper?" Nami ask both Vivi and Sanji pale at her words.

"Shit! I total forgot, those two got caught and I was heading to save them before I ran into you two!" Sanji shouted pulling at his hair while groan reaziling they had to go back to get them now.

"What the hell do you mean you forgot!? Now we have to go back and-" "MEHKAAA! I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO DIE!" a loud and very families voice quickly looking down below them they saw much to their surprise Usopp floating in the river bay with Luffy on his shoulder.

"What the hell! How the fuck they get there!" Sanji grunted shock to see them, they became even more stun when none other then Naruto pop out of the water next.

"Okay now this is getting to weird." Nami sigh as they rush down to help the're crew mates, it didn't take long for them to help everyone up but to their dismay Naruto was carrying a passenger.

"Naruto how did you get here and why the hell did you save a pain in the ass Marine!?" Nami growl smacking him up side the head and getting a glare out of the blond man as Usopp and Vivi pump the water of his Luffy's body.

"It a long story and as for saving Smoker... well he an old friend of mine before I join you guys. I didn't feel right for me just to leave him there to die." Naruto mutter getting a raise eye brow from Nami who guess there was a story behind the two.

"Anyway, now they everyone's together we need to get going before the Croc finds us... wait a minute, where Zoro?" Naruto ask looking around and not seeing the green hair first mate.

"Tch the damn marimo probably got lost on his way here with Nami-san, 'sigh' come on let go search for-" 'BAM!' "-OWWWAA" Sanji cried when Nami hit him up side the head with her staff.

"What was that for Nami-sannnnn!" Sanji whine as Nami take a deep breath and exhale.

"Stop talking about Zoro like that you baka, he didn't get lost he just busy at the moment." Nami stated and everyone raise an eye brow as this was the first time Nami ever defended Zoro from Sanji's insults.

"What going on Nami, where Zoro at." Naruto ask now a little worry as to what might have happen to the swordsman, Nami look around at the group and bit her lip in thought as much as she wanted to tell about the Shin no Sekai they were running low on time, she knew Vivi wouldn't want to leave if she found out this city was going to be blow up.

"A situation has come up and Zoro's needed else where, don't worry as soon as he's solve it Zoro will come join us. for now lets leave things to him." Nami answer getting raise eye's brows.

"Oy, oy, Nami-san, if there trouble we can't just leave that marimo by himself." Sanji began but stop at the death glare Nami was him and everyone.

"It fine, it fine, just shut up and do as I say." Nami said in a dark tone meaning no arguments.

"Okay fine, but we should get a move before-" "NARUTO!" "That happens..." Naruto sigh hearing Smokers voice but then tense and side step a jab from his jitte and turn to glare at the man behind him.

"Way to thank guy who save you Smoker-sensei!" Naruto growl his eyes turning blood red, "Naruto... why are you with the Straw Hats." Smoker said and a demanding voice, Naruto tried to not groan, that was first thing to come out of his mouth, not a 'where am I' or 'what going' or even a 'oh you save me Naruto thanks' no it was who just had to ask why he was in a pirate crew.

"AWWW! Smoker here! You want to fight!?" Naruto groan this at hearing that voice, "Shut up Luffy! Now not the time for that!" Naruto yell at the rubber band like captain that was now awake.

"Answer me Naruto!" Smoker shouted and Naruto turn back to him, "You guys get out of here, I'll catch up when I'm done here." Naruto told him, everyone could say that he meant business and decided to do as he said.

"Fine, but actually catch up this time you shitty treasure hunter." Sanji replied, Naruto just nodded not even looking back as they ran off, as they left Naruto and Smoker continue their stare down for a full minute before Naruto sigh and look away.

"Look, things just happen that ended up like this, it doesn't have anything to Kosami." Naruto stated scratching his head, Smoker look at the boy for a moment more then lower his weapon.

"You say that but we both know it not true, right after her death you tore up your application to join the marines and went back to File Island." Smoker said, Narto cross his arms and look annoyed.

"I never said my reason for not joining marines had nothing to do with that, If you want I'll say it out loud! I refuse to join the marines because you lot let Kosami die." Naruto cold voice rang out and Smoker grip his jitte tight his knuckles turn white, there was nothing you could say to refute that, it was true had just let the killer walk away. Not because he couldn't but because it was the law.

"No matter what you say but I will never join the marines if it means I'd have to someday protect people like that who are allow to do what ever they want." Naruto stated Smoker close his eye's and sigh it was hopeless, this boy could no longer be reason with.

"I... understand I really do, just this once I'll let you go." Smoker replied putting jitte back on his back then look Naruto right in the eye.

"Understand I'm only letting you go as one last favor for an old friend, having join Straw hat, the next time we meet it will be as enemy's." Smoker spoke and Naruto nodded then turn around.

"I'm sorry, but our paths just aren't the same anymore." Naruto told him they said nothing for a moment more just standing where they were, then Naruto ran off and Smoker just watch him go.

* * *

><p>Else where Zoro and Pell race along the streets after the two men who were hauling ass to get away from the pair with Zoro cursing his luck as running into this assholes, and by run into he really meant that they had tried to snipe him and Nami down but Zoro reacted in time and defected the shots from him and Nami only to spot his would be killer's, the Shin no Sekai!<p>

"Zoro-san... I would you to tell me more about these's Shin no Sekai!" Pell call running along side Zoro, Zoro look at the bird man next to him, Robin's attacks had done a number on him and couldn't even fly at the moment.

"Their a cult from East Blue, they pop up about eight years ago," Zoro started and Pell listen in, "at first no body thought much of them other then they were a irksome bunch but as the years went buy they began to become more dangerous as they started capturing people from near by islands and forcing them to become their slaves."

"Slaves, are you joking?" Pell ask shock by this.

"No I'm not, though I never dealt with them directly I had a few run in with group they sent to capture new slaves. It was around five years ago when shit hit the fan, they were planing something big and a small group of misfits were put together by a former marine name Daddy Masterson who launch an attack on their base in Toll skull island, Paoloshi Palace."

"I wasn't in the group so I don't know what all happen but what I do know is while they group of misfits lead by Masterson succeeded in their goal and force Shin no Sekai out of East Blue something really fucking bad happen on the island." Zoro stated and Pell let everything he just heard sink in and didn't like any of it, even though East Blue was known as the weakest sea this group had been causing trouble for the past yeah and to learn that they were about of an insane cult who was planing god knows what didn't help things at all.

It was at this point they notice that the two had ran into a build and Zoro and Pell stop right out side of it, Zoro look over the three story building and knew that this was going to be troublesome, he arm himself with two of this three swords while Pell enter his half man half bird stated readying his claws.

"This is the center of the city a good bombing site if they want to cause the most damage." Pell remarked.

"I don't know what kind of bomb they had but they seem sure it was destroy the whole city, we better end this quickly." Zoro said as he and Pell slowly walk into the building, (_Nami... you better still be alive by the time I'm done with these guys._) Zoro though as he walk along side Pell, (_Pirate girl, please look after Vivi-sama until we're can reach you both._) Pell pray in his head as the both enter the darkness.

* * *

><p>"Eyelashes! I take back every bad thing I said about you!" Nami cried in joy as she hug the camel who had a big smirk on his face they were outside of Rainbase when they met up with Chopper who had run into Eyelashes and a friend of the camel... a large friend at that.<p>

"Still, I'm surprise ran into this shitty camel and over grown side dish." Sanji said looking at the giant desert crab, Scissors! as the name stated it was a giant red crab that resembles that of a fiddler crab's, with his right claw being bigger than his left and a green patch of grass growing on top of his head.

"Well I was searching for Luffy like you ask when I caught the smell of Nami's perfume and follow to Eyelashes who told me that he was friends with Name and went to get help from friend Scissors so they could get away." Chopper explain remembering how surprise he was to find out the camel knew Nami and how it was heading back in town with a giant crab, 'BOOOOOM' suddenly some shot down right next to them causing Sanji and Luffy to get ready to fight while Vivi, Nami and Usopp hide behind him. Everyone relax when the sandy dust clear showing it was Naruto.

"Glad I caught up with you guys this time and- WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Naruto shouted as his eyes near pop out of his head at seeing the giant desert crab, Chopper was the one to answer.

"This is Eyelashes friends Scissors, he going to give us a ride out of here." Chopper said as if that clear everything up, "Eyelashes?" Naruto question not seeing anyone there who could go by that name.

"Yes, Nami's camel." Chopper replied and Naruto just sweat drop, "Just so you know, nothing of what you said made any sense what so ever." Naruto mutter completely lost on what was going on.

"We'll explain later, for now lets get a move on before Crocodile catches up to us." Nami declare and everyone agree, making their way on top of crab who then processed to high tail it out of there however just as they got a few miles away a large golden hook shot out of no where and hook around Vivi's waist and pull her into the air.

"VIVI!" Luffy shouted as he, Naruto, and Sanji rush to her aid, "Shit it Crocodile!" Naruto yell seeing the sand coming out of the back of the hook, Luffy jump into the air and snitch her away throwing Vivi into Naruto's arm but the gold hook around Luffy's arm and began pulling him away from them.

"Luffy-san!" Vivi-cried as Naruto and Sanji was about to jump to his aid, "You guys go on head! I'll be fine by myself!" Luffy shouted and he was pull out of their view!

"That little moron!" Naruto grin as sweat fell down his face, "Alright Scissors full speed away!" Sanji order and Chopper follow them.

"Wait we're just going to leave him here!?" Vivi gasp but was then turn around by Nami, "We don't have time to before fighting Crocodile, if you want to stop this war then we have to get to the Palace." Nami stated trying to bring Vivi's focus back to the matter at hand.

"Yeah beside, that kid won't lose so easily, plus if he beats Crocodile than that one major obstacle out of our way right there." Naruto stated with a dry grin on his face, (_You'd better use your head for this one Luffy._) Naruto thought, he remember that normal attacks didn't work on Crocodile and unlike him Luffy couldn't use Haki yet, the only chance Luffy had to winning is using his head and Naruto hope he hadn't forgotten then little talk.

"Hahaha...! The Princess just ran out on us. Anyways the agents in Alubarna should be done with their duties soon... I'll go call them." Robin said as Luffy landed right in front of them.

"I think you've taken your little game a little to far Straw hat Luffy." Crocodile to boy on his back in the sand, Luffy merely look at him for a moment then roll onto his feet and stood up dusting himself off. "That my line ya know, I think it time I put put a end to this game your playing with Vivi and this country." Luffy replied and look Crocodile in the eyes with out any fear what so every. "Let's end this Shichibukai!"

* * *

><p>To Be Continue<p>

Not going to lie, this was kind of rush but I'm glad I got it out, tell me what you think. Review.


End file.
